


Destinada aos Céus

by OblivionQueen



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Badass mages, Drama, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Guilt, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Psychological Torture, Romance, Slow Burn, Survivor Guilt, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 38,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionQueen/pseuds/OblivionQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tessa Trevelyan, uma jovem maga de grande habilidade, passou seu último ano fugindo dos templários após o Círculo dos Magos de Ostwick cair. Ela foi eleita pelos seus colegas para comparecer ao Conclave da Divina Justinia junto de sua mentora para representar o Círculo recém-caído, sendo a única sobrevivente da explosão que destruiu o Templo das Cinzas Sagradas.<br/>Após desconfianças e desentendimentos, Tessa se torna uma importante integrante na Inquisição, enquanto lida com seus sentimentos de culpa e as saudades de casa, conforme vai construindo novas alianças, amizades, encontrando algo que ela não esperava.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Então, pessoal.  
> Comecei a postar essa fanfic em inglês antes de decidir postar a original em português, muito pelo encorajamento que recebi tanto de um comentário no post em inglês quanto dos meus amigos (obrigada!).  
> Aqui terei mais liberdade com a escrita, já que é minha língua nativa, mas continuarei postando em inglês também, talvez com menos frequência, pois tenho que traduzir.  
> Em português, estou atualmente escrevendo o capítulo 26 e estou animada! Só não sei por quanto tempo conseguirei postar com frequência, pois estou no meu último período de faculdade e em algum momento terei que focar bastante na minha monografia.
> 
> Aqui está o link do trabalho em inglês, mais avançado em posts do que este: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6522829
> 
> Enfim, é isso. Espero que gostem! Não esqueçam de deixar comentários, é sempre bom saber o que pensam :)

A mulher caiu do rasgo esverdeado que despedaçava o céu. Ela se levantou sobre as mãos e os joelhos e tentou se arrastar para a frente, enquanto lutava para ficar de pé. Aquilo pareceu tirar-lhe a força remanescente que ainda havia dentro dela, pois poucos centímetros à frente desmaiou sobre o chão rochoso do que restava do Templo das Cinzas Sagradas.

Cassandra Pentaghast percebeu um estranho brilho da mesma tonalidade que havia tomado os céus na mão esquerda da mulher. Cuidadosamente ela se aproximou, um passo depois do outro, com seus soldados a seguindo cautelosos; já não era preciso que ela lhes desse alguma ordem específica em tais momentos, dado o entrosamento, a confiança e a lealdade que eles tinham uns com os outros – eles já sabiam seus deveres. Seus arqueiros já estavam posicionados nas partes altas que sobraram do templo destroçado, arcos tensionados apontados para a mulher.

A Investigadora ajoelhou-se ao lado da mulher e checou seu pulso. _Viva, por pouco._ Isso faria dela a única sobrevivente da explosão do templo e, é claro, a única suspeita de ter provocado tamanho caos. _Todo o Conclave... A Divina..._ Ela não podia pensar nisso, não ainda, precisava levar a mulher para interrogá-la.

Virando-a, Cassandra viu seu semblante machucado com um corte na maçã do rosto, provavelmente da queda. Fora isso e a marca verde na mão, sua nova prisioneira parecia bem fisicamente. Olhou para onde ela havia caído, apenas um pouco mais a frente, e viu pedaços de um cajado espalhados pelo chão. _Uma maga. Ótimo._ Ela não entendeu como ainda não tinha percebido e soltou um grunhido. _Tanto treinamento para no primeiro momento de desespero me esquecer de tudo._ A Investigadora pediu a um dos soldados para carregar a prisioneira, deixando-o inseguro e temeroso, enquanto ela juntava os pedaços do cajado para averiguação de um especialista.

Seus soldados estavam apreensivos, ora olhando para Cassandra, ora para a mulher, ora para o maciço verde de onde ela havia caído. Cassandra então parou para observar a fissura acima de si. Espessa, enorme, um cristal pulsante de vários tons de verde que refletiam nas peles de cada um deles ali. Aquilo a deixava inquieta, insegura do que viria. O que seriam daquelas pessoas ali com ela? O que seria de Ferelden e Orlais? O que seria de Thedas? O que seria dela?

Imersa em seus devaneios preocupados, Cassandra não percebeu que a Brecha que flutuava pacífica no céu, muito acima até das montanhas mais altas das Montanhas Geladas, se agitou. Ouviu apenas um grito de dor, que a fez estremecer da cabeça à ponta dos pés, um grito agonizante e terrível aos ouvidos. Ela virou-se apenas para ver a prisioneira ainda desacordada, contorcendo-se de dor, enquanto a marca em sua mão pulsava no igual ritmo à Brecha. O soldado o qual ela tinha designado para carregar a mulher estava ainda mais apavorado, claramente sem saber o que fazer. _Pobre coitado._ A prisioneira se acalmou lentamente após a Brecha ter cessado seu cadencio.

Em Refúgio, relatos dos agentes de Leliana chegavam aos montes e todos eles narravam o mesmo: inúmeras fissuras agora pendiam nos céus de toda Thedas, e demônios jorravam delas. Tais relatos a fizeram se perguntar o motivo de _aquela_ fissura específica não ter liberado demônio algum.

“Onde está o Comandante?”, Cassandra perguntou a Leliana após ter dado instruções bem específicas para seus soldados sobre como proceder com a prisioneira e de ter mandado Adan, o boticário, verificar sua saúde. Ela não queria dúvidas.

“Mais à frente do posto avançado com alguns soldados lutando contra os demônios”, Leliana lhe respondeu com sua usual calma, sem quaisquer emoções transparecendo no rosto, como sempre. “Há uma fissura lá, e é próxima de uma boa parte dos refugiados. Irei até lá logo mais para dar-lhes assistência.”

“A fissura não fecha?”, enquanto Leliana estava sempre sem parecer se abater com nada, Cassandra não conseguia manter imparcialidade alguma. Algo que seus instrutores sempre a lembravam nos treinamentos quando jovem.

“Não. Aquele elfo apóstata está estudando as possibilidades. Mas não há nada a se fazer por enquanto, a não ser proteger as pessoas.”

“Ela é uma maga, aliás”, Cassandra falou, como que se lembrando do detalhe. Ela e Leliana trabalhavam juntas a serviço da Divina há tempo o suficiente para saber que a surpresa passou por ela naquele momento, percebendo o leve arquear de sobrancelhas da Dama Rouxinol.

Cassandra soltou um rosnado e perguntou a Leliana onde estava Solas, o elfo, e saiu à sua procura após a resposta da então antiga Mão Esquerda da Divina Justinia. Abrindo bruscamente a porta do pequeno chalé onde o apóstata havia se estabelecido, ela o chamou.

“Preciso que você venha comigo. É urgente.”

* * *

A Divina estava morta.

 _Morta_.

Leliana não queria aceitar, mal conseguia acreditar no que seus olhos viam enquanto observava a explosão do templo. Todas aquelas pessoas, magos, templários, os clérigos, a Divina. Todos ali tentavam chegar num consenso para trazer a paz de volta à Thedas.

Ela ficou parada na Chantria, observando a enorme lágrima verde que escorria do céu logo após a explosão. Era como se ela não estivesse ali ou como se fosse inatingível a ideia de que a Divina era mortal. O desespero se instalava no acampamento enquanto ela estava ali, imóvel, admirando a beleza da Brecha. Nada à sua volta a atingia.

Se não estavam correndo, as pessoas estavam gritando ou chorando, ou os três ao mesmo tempo. Mas Leliana permanecia ali, as mãos pendiam ao lado do corpo.

Sentiu que alguém a cutucava, mas aquilo não tinha importância. Logo os toques se transformaram em um sacolejo inicialmente suave, até se tornar violento a ponto de fazê-la finalmente enxergar quem estava ali na frente.

“Irmã, precisamos ir, agora!” Gritava o Comandante Cullen enquanto a sacudia forte pelos ombros.

Ela piscou múltiplas vezes até acenar positivamente com a cabeça. Leliana pegou seu arco e sua aljava – sempre bem suprida – e procurou por Cassandra com os olhos.

“Onde está a Investigadora?”

“Ela foi para o templo com alguns soldados e arqueiros.” Respondeu o homem, ofegante. Ele claramente estava tentando organizar o acampamento por ele e por ela. “Preciso que fique aqui, Leliana. Proteja os peregrinos.”

Ela assentiu novamente, observando-o virar de costas e seguir seu caminho acompanhado por um punhado de bons soldados. Ela precisava encontrar Josephine.

Não precisou procurar por muito tempo quando avistou a antivana percorrendo as tendas, certificando-se quem estava ali e quem não estava, proibindo que qualquer um saísse do perímetro que não fosse um soldado. Leliana correu ao seu encontro e abraçou a amiga de anos com força e não queria soltar. Na verdade, ela queria chorar no ombro de Josephine, mas não se permitiu. Não agora.

“Você está bem, Josie?” Indagou-lhe, apertando o ombro da outra com delicadeza e preocupação.

“Estou. E você?” Ela lhe replicou, com os mesmos sentimentos que Leliana havia expressado em sua pergunta.

“Estou... não sei. Não posso pensar nisso agora. Vou enviar alguns agentes a campo. Só precisava saber que você estava bem.”

Elas sorriram e Leliana voltou pelo caminho que veio. Encontrou-se com seus melhores agentes e os enviou aos quatro cantos de Thedas para saber que porra estava acontecendo. Ela precisava se focar no trabalho ou seus pensamentos enevoariam seu juízo. Ela precisava deixar seus sentimentos trancados dentro de si num canto escuro e precisava ser quem era. Era o que Justinia quereria.

* * *

Quando o conclave explodiu, ele não conseguiu entender imediatamente o que havia acontecido. Então percebeu. Lá vinha um grande, um enorme problema.

“Comandante!” Ouvindo um de seus capitães gritando, enquanto ainda vinha a seu encontro. “O que devemos fazer?”

Cullen olhou em volta, olhou o caos que havia se instalado em poucos segundos no acampamento. Correria, gritaria, choradeira. Ele suspirou. Precisava encontrar Cassandra e Leliana.

“Encontre a Irmã Leliana”, ordenou ao soldado, que prontamente se agitou para obedecê-lo.

Cullen correu por entre as tendas, percorrendo todo o acampamento com os olhos, até voltar sua atenção à Chantria, vendo Cassandra abrir as enormes portas, olhando diretamente para o céu, boquiaberta. Ele virou-se para observar e viu. Um enorme buraco no meio do céu, mais alto que tudo que ele já havia visto, deixando vazar sua cor esverdeada para a terra. _Criador, nos ajude._

Não havia tempo para lamentos ou preces apressadas, e enquanto pensava em correr até Cassandra, viu que ela já o estava fazendo. Ele a encontrou na metade do caminho.

“O que aconteceu?” Ela lhe perguntou, com os olhos arregalados e tremendo. Cullen nunca a havia visto naquele estado e ele temia que sua resposta faria pouco em acalmá-la. “Eu ouvi um barulho... a Divina...”

“Houve uma explosão no Conclave”, ele começou, “Não sei o que houve. Precisamos ir até lá.”

Ele observou Cassandra agarrar os próprios joelhos, enquanto ensaiava um soluço choroso. Ele entendeu seu desespero, mas no momento precisava de toda a ajuda que conseguisse, e Cassandra era uma inestimável guerreira.

“Preciso de sua ajuda, Cassandra. Não posso deixar você se desesperar agora. Ainda não sabemos o que aconteceu. Ela pode ter sobrevivido”

Ela levantou-se lentamente e o olhou com seu típico escárnio quando ela julgava que alguém estava dizendo algo estúpido. E ele estava, sabia disso.

“Não é possível, Comandante, você sabe disso. Eu vou até lá.”

“Cassandra, eu posso...”

“Eu era sua Mão Direita.” Ela o cortou rudemente.

Ela limpou as lágrimas e chamou seus soldados e arqueiros para seguirem ao Templo das Cinzas Sagradas.

Cullen viu seu capitão voltar e o escutou dizer que a Irmã Leliana estava inalcançável em frente à sua tenda, observando o buraco do céu. Ele não sabia o que esse “inalcançável” queria dizer nesse caso e francamente não queria descobrir. As pessoas ali dependiam deles.

Quando encontrou Leliana, precisou sacudi-la com força para fazê-la voltar às suas plenas faculdades. Ele percebeu que ela também considerava que a Divina Justinia estava morta. Após ter certeza de que Leliana estava com o controle de si mesma, ele seguiu o caminho do templo com bons soldados e arqueiros, para não deixar que Cassandra enfrentasse o que quer que fosse sozinha.

Durante o caminho, suou frio sob a neve que caía nas Montanhas Geladas. Ele já estava tendo dificuldade o suficiente para esquecer-se dos eventos de seu passado, e agora parecia que o Criador jogava à sua frente mais uma provação.

Ondas de demônios avançavam sobre ele e seus soldados, que precisaram lutar durante todo o caminho, com Cassandra apenas um pouco mais à frente. Cullen se assegurou de que ela chegasse lá com seu grupo e se assegurou de que os demônios haviam cessado. Seguiu para além do templo, onde mais demônios se amontoavam e gritavam. _Andraste me proteja._


	2. Despertar

Seus olhos ainda não haviam se acostumado com a falta de iluminação. Ela estava deitada sobre seu lado direito e apertou as pálpebras mais uma vez. Não conseguia sentir as mãos e tentou mexê-las, apenas para sentir dor em cada um dos nós de seus dedos. Ela puxou a mão direita para o rosto, mas a esquerda veio junto, fazendo-a olhar sem compreender. Estava algemada.

Então ela viu.

Uma mancha verde, uma _marca_ que brilhava intensamente na palma da sua mão esquerda. Ficou observando aquela coisa por um momento, tentando descobrir que magia era aquela, tentando se lembrar do que tinha acontecido e tentando saber onde estava, porém ela não tinha nenhuma das respostas.

Tentou levantar-se e sentiu-se pesada. Ela rolou e se apoiou nas mãos para dobrar os joelhos e então sentar-se em cima deles. Seus cabelos ainda estavam presos, mas frouxos e bagunçados no coque que ela lembrava ter feito há sabe-se lá quanto tempo. Ela odiava quando o cabelo caía-lhe sobre o rosto. Ajeitou-o com as mãos, botando os fios soltos atrás de uma orelha.

Uma onda de dor emanou da mão, da marca mágica, uma dor que ela nunca havia sentido, nem durante sua Provação. Era excruciante e a fez cair de volta ao chão, gritando e se contorcendo. Doía, doía, doía. _Andraste, faça parar, eu imploro._

Talvez Andraste realmente a tenha ouvido, pois a dor cessou depois de alguns segundos, mas a mulher ainda sentia reflexos dela. Era como se seus nervos ardessem, e aquilo era algo com o qual ela estava acostumada, afinal o fogo era seu elemento. Só que era diferente. Era como se ela _queimasse_ por dentro. Isso era algo que sua magia nunca fazia com ela. Seu fogo era carinhoso consigo.

Pensando nele, pôs-se de joelhos novamente, percebendo que ela não estava só naquela enorme cela. Tinha um guarda em cada canto da sala. Templários, com certeza. O que significava que quem quer que a tivesse capturado, já sabia que ela era uma maga. E isso quase sempre lhe trazia problemas.

“Que lugar é esse?” Ela arriscou perguntar, sabendo que não teria resposta se eles fossem bons soldados. Estava certa.

A abertura da porta a fez virar a cabeça na direção de onde vinha o barulho de dobradiças enferrujadas. De lá emergiram três figuras que ela não conseguia ver direito, já que a claridade que de lá vinha praticamente a cegou. Ela apenas fechou os olhos com força, tentando protegê-los.

“Qual o seu nome?” Perguntou uma. Era uma mulher.

“Onde estou?” Ela indagou, abrindo levemente os olhos para ir se acostumando com a claridade recém chegada. A mulher na sua frente era baixa e magra, com um cabelo preto e curto, seus olhos furiosos pareciam tentar cortar-lhe a garganta e ela tinha uma longa linha na bochecha esquerda, provavelmente de um ferimento de espada. Era uma guerreira e, pelo modo que se portava, uma Investigadora da Verdade. Ela havia conhecido um Investigador uma vez, quando ainda estava no Círculo. A mulher estava próxima, a rondando, a segunda estava parada em sua frente. Ela era ruiva e tinha cabelos curtos, cobertos por um capuz roxo; se ela estava sentindo alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, era impossível de saber. A última figura ficou parada na porta, impossível de ser vista com a iluminação, sendo apenas um vulto.

“Refúgio”, a Investigadora lhe respondeu com escárnio. A próxima pergunta ela fez pausadamente: “Qual o seu nome?”

“Tessa”, respondeu, suspirando. Então ainda estava em Refúgio. “O que aconteceu?”

“Sobrenome. Agora.”

“Por que quer saber?” A pergunta pareceu tirar a mulher do sério, e ela não parecia a Tessa ser um poço de paciência. “Trevelyan.”

O vulto saiu em disparada de lá, e Tessa apenas a seguiu com os olhos.

“Dê-me um motivo para não lhe matarmos agora.” A voz da investigadora vinha de trás do ombro de Tessa, era ríspida e estava próxima, próxima demais. “O conclave foi destruído. Todos os presentes morreram. Menos você.”

A Investigadora estava agora de frente a ela, ao lado da mulher encapuzada. Tessa não lhe respondeu e a encarou. Ela não tinha uma resposta para lhe dar se nem ao menos sabia o que havia acontecido até agora. A Investigadora agarrou seu punho esquerdo e levantou-o na altura de seu rosto.

“Explique isso.” E então jogou sua mão bruscamente para baixo, quase levando todo seu corpo de volta ao chão.

“Eu... não posso.” Tessa respondeu sinceramente, com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

“Como assim, não pode?”

“Eu não sei o que é isso, nem sei como veio parar aqui.”

Diante da resposta, a mulher agarrou Tessa pelos ombros e a levantou com uma força que ela não julgou capaz para uma pessoa daquele tamanho, e ela podia jurar que a Investigadora queria estapear – ou mesmo socar – seu rosto.

“Você está mentindo!”

“Nós precisamos dela, Cassandra”, a ruiva encapuzada empurrou a outra mulher, fazendo-a soltar seus ombros e andar para trás.

Tessa deixou sua cabeça cair levemente para encarar os próprios joelhos, finalmente podendo ponderar sobre o que Cassandra havia lhe dito. Não era possível, não podia ser possível.

“Nem posso acreditar. Todas aquelas pessoas... mortas?” Ela ergueu o olhar para as duas, os olhos marejados ao lembrar de todos que estavam com ela. Ela não ligava para os templários mortos, eles a queriam morta mesmo quando estava pacífica, mas seus colegas, seus _amigos_. Todos eles escaparam de Ostwick com ela por Ferelden, enfrentaram todas as adversidades que o mundo seria capaz de lhes dar apenas para morrerem numa missão de paz. _Jonah, Klint, Frida, Desmond, Lana, Tanya, Georges... Lydia. Mortos_.

“Você se lembra do que aconteceu? Como isso começou?” Perguntou-lhe a ruiva.

Tessa vasculhou em sua memória, fez força, era difícil. Ela estava tão confusa.

“Eu me lembro de correr. Havia coisas me perseguindo e depois... uma mulher?”

“Uma mulher?” A ruiva encapuzada pareceu não acreditar muito pelo tom de voz que expressou em sua pergunta.

“Ela estendeu a mão para mim, mas então...” Ela suspirou. Não lembrava.

Ouviu Cassandra chamar a outra mulher de “Leliana” e pediu-a para ir ao acampamento avançado, para dizer logo após que iria levá-la para ver a fissura. O que é essa fissura? O que estava acontecendo? Nada fazia sentido para ela e ela era capaz de soltar bolas de fogo das mãos com um pensamento.

Enquanto Cassandra libertava seus punhos apenas para colocá-los numa algema mais frouxa – o que, naquele ponto, era um pequeno conforto bem-vindo –, Tessa lhe perguntou o que havia acontecido.

“Será mais fácil lhe mostrar.”

 * * *

 O Comandante assumiu o lugar de Leliana no vale para que ela pudesse prestar sua assistência à Cassandra. Quando ele descobriu que a prisioneira havia acordado e que era uma maga, soube de imediato que a Investigadora não ia manter o controle de si por muito tempo, não com a única suspeita de ter causado a explosão de todo o Conclave sob sua custódia. Ele não conseguiria manter Cassandra de cabeça fria, diabos, nem ele mesmo conseguiria manter a calma. Ela era uma maga. _Uma maga_. Leliana seria capaz de manter as coisas em ordem, pelo menos durante o interrogatório de Cassandra. Além do mais, ela precisava de um descanso. _Não que manter Cassandra calma seja uma tarefa fácil._ Suspirou, sentindo-se culpado. _Deixei o mais difícil para Leliana_.

Ela se recusou a sair dali durante quase todo o tempo em que a prisioneira ficou desacordada. Cullen sabia que a morte da Divina havia deixado uma cicatriz profunda em Leliana, e ele não podia culpá-la por querer se ocupar para esquecer disso. Ele sabia bem demais o quanto a ação ajudava a manter certos pensamentos longe.

A horda de demônios não parecia cessar nunca. Eles saíam da fissura sempre que ele e seus soldados matavam os outros.

“Mantenham a posição”, ele ordenou numa voz forte, quase um rugido, para passar confiança aos homens e às mulheres sob seu comando. “Sei que estamos todos cansados, mas não podemos parar agora”

Os arqueiros precisavam de mais flechas e os guerreiros de novos escudos. Aqueles demônios eram selvagens e perversos, lutando com afinco e vontade. Eles conseguiram matar um pouco menos da metade dos soldados que Cullen havia levado ao vale, mesmo com o rodízio para eles descansarem. Os escudeiros traziam seus suprimentos necessários, e os mais jovens se escondiam enquanto os mais velhos lutavam. O Comandante não gostava daquilo, mas era preciso naquele momento.

Ele olhou em volta durante o intervalo que a fissura lhes deu sem exalar demônios e checou seus feridos, mandando os jovens escudeiros os tirarem dali e os deixarem em segurança. Cullen estava de costas para a fissura e não viu que ela já estava liberando novos inimigos. Um deles chegou perto demais. Quando ele percebeu, o demônio já estava caindo ao seu lado e ao lado de um de seus homens feridos. Olhou para trás e viu o anão Varric Tethras acenando e gritando algo como “não há de quê, Crespo”. _Não posso abaixar a guarda._ E então ficou de pé e voltou a lutar, matando um demônio que atacava um escudeiro muito pequeno, _uma criança_ , que dava o ombro para uma de suas arqueiras ficar de pé. Voltou ao centro da batalha, matando um, dois, três, quatro demônios em sequência com seu escudo e sua espada.

E a fissura estava fechada.

Sem saber exatamente o que havia acontecido, ele encontrou Cassandra, acompanhada de Varric, Solas e uma mulher que ele nunca havia visto antes. Criador, ele nunca havia visto tanta beleza, não sabia nem que era _possível_ haver tanta beleza em uma só pessoa. O fôlego entalou em sua garganta quando seus olhares se encontraram, _isso é ridículo_ , e ele logo tratou de dirigir a palavra à Investigadora.

“Dama Cassandra, você conseguiu fechar a fissura? Muito bem”, ele disse caminhando até ela, feliz por parar de lutar contra demônios por um momento. Cassandra suspirou.

“Não me parabenize, Comandante. Isso é obra da prisioneira.” Ela lançou um olhar para a mulher, e ele não pôde evitar olhá-la novamente.

Agora que analisava, ela parecia ser muito jovem, entre 21 e 24 anos de idade, com um espesso coque preso ao topo da cabeça, tão ardente quanto o próprio fogo. A pele era clara e um ferimento se mostrava na maçã do rosto, mas aquilo não alterava em nada sua beleza. Os olhos eram como as águas do lago perto de onde ele cresceu em Ferelden, azuis e profundos. Ela era facilmente uma cabeça mais baixa que ele, talvez uma cabeça e meia, o que ele achou adorável. _Pelo fôlego do Criador, eu estou encarando a moça._

“Ah, é?” Aparentemente ele se lembrou de falar, _estúpido_ , “Espero que eles estejam certos sobre você. Perdemos muitas vidas para lhe trazer até aqui.”

“Você não é o único torcendo por isso.” A voz dela era suave e tinha um timbre agradável aos ouvidos, e ele pensou ter sentido um tom de brincadeira em sua fala.

“Veremos na hora certa, não?” E então ele se dirigiu à Cassandra, precisava compartilhar o progresso de sua tropa para ela “O caminho até o templo estará livre. Leliana tentará lhe encontrar lá.”

“Então é melhor irmos depressa. Dê-nos tempo, Comandante.” Cassandra lhe respondeu.

“Que o Criador lhe acompanhe...”, ele disse, olhando para a prisioneira “...pelo bem de todos nós.”

Dito isso, ele seguiu o caminho de volta, oferecendo seu ombro para um dos soldados feridos se apoiar e voltar ao acampamento, sem antes ordenar que seus homens mais descansados permanecessem no local.

Passando o braço do soldado por cima de seu ombro para que ele se equilibrasse, Cullen retornou ao acampamento da Chantria de Refúgio para tomar conhecimento das perdas e dos feridos. Josephine talvez tivesse uma posição oficial sobre os mortos na explosão do Conclave e, juntando as perdas para os demônios, eram muitas vidas que se foram.

Aquilo tudo era tão familiar a ele, que ele se sentiu enjoado. Lembrar-se de Kirkwall e do Círculo de Ferelden era algo que ele tentava evitar a todo instante, mas o que já era difícil sem os demônios, com essa adição beirava o impossível. As noites de sono já eram inquietas, para dizer o mínimo, e ele acreditava que agora passariam a ser inexistentes.

Mas aquela garota... não era _nada_ do que ele esperava que ela fosse. Quando ele tentou ir vê-la enquanto ela estava desacordada na cela da Chantria, Cassandra o impediu, certamente por ela ser uma maga, então ele só poderia imaginar como ela seria. Suas experiências anteriores com magos não davam a ele uma boa impressão inicial dela, então ele a imaginou como alguém fácil de ser odiada ou pelo menos desgostada. Mas ela era jovem e bonita, esperta com as palavras e não usou sua magia contra nenhum deles. Era aterrorizante lembrar do que os magos poderiam fazer, ainda mais aqueles que usavam o Inferno como escola, da dor que eles poderiam causar. Os únicos alvos dela eram os demônios.

Após muitos minutos de caminhada, Cullen chegou com sua delegação ao acampamento e pediu aos curandeiros para cuidarem dos seus feridos. Procurou por Josephine Montilyet, a amiga que Leliana havia convidado para ajudar a restaurar a ordem ao caos. Ele sabia que política era importante e nem ele nem Leliana e muito menos Cassandra seriam capazes de apaziguar os nervos ou mesmo concordar em se encontrar com nobres para desenvolver planos de ação conjunta que não de batalha. Josephine era uma barda, mas suas armas mais poderosas eram suas palavras e não suas facas. Ela poderia ser uma fera cruel que destroçasse sua presa se quisesse, apenas com algumas palavras bem ditas e colocadas, com o tom certo e o olhar certo. E tudo isso ela sabia fazer muito bem. Ele poderia ser o comandante das tropas, mas talvez não fosse tão perigoso e letal quanto a antivana.

“Comandante!” Ele a ouviu chamar por detrás do ombro, o sotaque característico de Antiva e a voz alegre logo o fizeram saber que era Josephine.

“Dama Montilyet”, ele a cumprimentou com um solene aceno de cabeça, antes de ir ao trabalho. “Acredito que tenha novas informações.”

“Sim”, ela disse iniciando uma caminhada em direção à Chantria, “mas não sobre os mortos.”

“Ah?”

“É sobre a prisioneira”, ouvir isso o fez endireitar a postura; ele não queria saber da prisioneira, não agora, não queria se distrair enquanto havia trabalho a ser feito pelas famílias das pessoas perdidas. Ele achou que Josephine percebeu sua inquietação pelo olhar que ela deu a ele, mas preferiu ignorar e continuou: “Ela se chama Tessa Trevelyan. Eu sabia que conhecia os Trevelyans, mas não me lembrava, não com tudo o que tem acontecido. Eles são uma família importante das Fronteiras Livres, nobres e muito devotos. Antes de descobrirem a magia da moça, quando ela ainda era criança, ela havia sido prometida à Chantria, assim como foram três dos quatro de seus irmãos mais velhos. Dois deles serviram a sua antiga Ordem, um em Nevarra e o outro faleceu em serviço no Círculo de Ferelden. O que estava em Nevarra voltou a Ostwick depois que o Círculo de lá veio abaixo, aparentemente ele estava preocupado com a irmã. Ela é a mais nova, já falei? Outro irmão é um mercenário que se rebelou contra a família, não sei o motivo, mas os Trevelyans são conhecidos por não darem muita voz aos filhos. O mais velho nunca saiu de Ostwick, pois o pai deles, Bann Trevelyan, está o ensinando os caminhos de um verdadeiro lorde, já que ele é o herdeiro.”

Cullen ocasionalmente achava divertido ver os devaneios em voz alta de Josephine, mas eles falavam da única e principal suspeita de ter matado a Divina e todo o Conclave junto. Não deveria ser uma conversa tão leve quanto a mulher parecia fazer.

“Então! O Círculo de Ostwick caiu quando um dos templários recruta suspeitava que um mago estava possuído e o atacou. Ele não estava, então um dos magos sêniores que estava presente atacou de volta o jovem e apavorado templário e lançou um feitiço nos outros para que eles não o atacassem. Mas ele não sabia que tinha um arqueiro, e foi morto com uma flecha atravessada na garganta. A Dama Trevelyan estava em treinamento com sua mentora, a Encantadora Lydia, e a sala foi invadida por templários. Segundo os relatos, um dos templários botou a espada na garganta da encantadora, obrigando a Dama Trevelyan a agir. Elas mataram os templários que tentaram matá-las e conseguiram fugir do Círculo com mais sete estudantes de Lydia, todos amigos de Tessa. Isso tudo ocorreu ano passado, pois o Círculo de Ostwick estava fazendo um bom trabalho em manter a neutralidade em relação à guerra. Os nove magos não se juntaram aos rebeldes, mas ficaram vagando por Ferelden como magos livres, apenas tentando sobreviver. Nós dois sabemos como os magos livres têm sido tratados, não é, Comandante?” Josephine sorriu para ele acidamente, sabendo que aquilo iria pinçar seu nervo. Ele sabia que ela fazia aquilo apenas para irritá-lo, mas ele sempre caía na pilha. Talvez fosse por isso que ela continuava provocando. Eles haviam chegado na sala de Josephine dentro da Chantria, e ela abriu a porta para que entrassem “Enfim, não sei exatamente como, mas o grupo dela se juntou aos rebeldes em algum momento e ela foi eleita por eles para ser a representante do Círculo de Ostwick, junto com a Encantadora Lydia. Os outros ficaram acampados ao pé do templo, sendo pegos na explosão.”

Ele suspirou. Tessa Trevelyan era uma nobre de Ostwick com uma vida nada fácil. Tentativas de assassinato, perseguição, perda de todos os amigos, do irmão... Tudo aquilo era muito próximo a ele. Sentiu-se triste por ela, por em pouca idade viver tantos perigos. Cullen não queria que Josephine percebesse, então preferiu não falar das tragédias que a moça havia vivido.

“Então ela deve ser habilidosa para ter sido eleita pelos magos para ir ao Conclave como a representante deles. Ao lado de uma Encantadora.”

“Para dizer o mínimo”, Josephine procurava em sua mesa por alguns papeis, com uma organização impecável que dava a Cullen vontade de bagunçar aquilo. Tanta organização lhe dava dor nas costas. “Encontrei!” Ela segurava um pergaminho na altura do rosto, entregando-o ao Comandante, fazendo menção para ele ler.

Após alguns segundos, Cullen suspirou, agradecendo por não ter o cargo da Dama Montilyet.

“Merda.”

“Eu sei”, ela disse, “ela devia se comunicar com frequência com a família enquanto estava viajando.”

O pergaminho era uma carta preocupada do irmão mais velho, o herdeiro da família. Ele pedia informações sobre sua irmã mais nova, uma moça ruiva de olhos claros e bonita, de Ostwick, pois sabia que ela havia comparecido ao Conclave. Ele oferecia uma recompensa a quem lhe desse a informação correta sobre o paradeiro da irmã.

“Acho que não fica bem mandar ‘ela foi a única sobrevivente e está sob nossa custódia esperando um julgamento que muito provavelmente vai culpá-la pela explosão e sentenciá-la à morte. Aliás, ela tem uma marca mágica na mão que fecha as fissuras.’”

“Definitivamente não”, disse a Dama Montilyet, rindo discretamente, “vou responder-lhe que a encontramos depois da explosão e que ela é nossa convidada. Talvez eu peça a ela para mandar uma resposta também.”

“Sim, isso seria melhor.”

Algo dizia a Cullen que mais problemas estavam por vir.


	3. Querida família...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tensão cresce na família Trevelyan quando recebem notícia de sua caçula.  
> Enquanto isso em Refúgio, Tessa e Cullen finalmente têm a chance de conversar fora do ambiente da Inquisição.

_Querido irmão,_

_Estou bem. É estranho dizer isso, pois todos que eu conhecia e que me acompanhavam estão mortos agora. É difícil conviver com isso, mas todos aqui são gentis comigo. Agora que eles sabem da minha inocência em relação ao que aconteceu no Conclave, a convivência está bem melhor. Muito melhor que na minha última carta. Por favor, não se preocupe._

_Como está? Como vai seu treinamento de lorde? E como está Gregory? E o papai e a mamãe? Espero não ter sido motivo de muita preocupação. Eu não sabia o que escrever da última vez, só queria que vocês soubessem que eu estava viva. Agora estou bem._

_Estou com saudades de vocês. Se eu pudesse, montaria um cavalo e voltaria para casa. Você lembra porque eu não voltei ano passado, quando vocês me pediram? Eu temia pela segurança de vocês. Abrigar nove magos fugitivos certamente não os ajudaria. Agora não é diferente. A Inquisição não é reconhecida pela Chantria, e todos aqui são considerados hereges por me abrigar. A falsa profeta do Criador, a mentira que é a Arauto de Andraste. Além disso, eles precisam de mim aqui. Sou a única capaz de fechar as fissuras._

_Aliás, a marca não me dói mais, e eu considero isso uma vitória. Solas diz que ela parou de se expandir depois que fechei aquela fissura maior, e eu acredito nele. Realmente tenho me sentido melhor em relação a isso. Tenho conversado bastante com ele, não por ele ser o único mago que não é tomado pela raiva de templários, mas é agradável falar com ele. Ele é muito sábio e isso me dá segurança. Cassandra não tem mais raiva de mim, o que é... estranho. Eu estava me acostumando àquilo, então não sei muito bem como lidar com esse lado mais gentil dela. A Embaixadora e a Espiã-Mestre são muito divertidas, e eu realmente gosto de estar perto delas. Varric é incrível. Todas as histórias que ele conta, o modo como ele as conta... faz parecer que eu estou vivendo aquilo! É muito bom conversar com ele, ele traz uma leveza ao ambiente que é sempre bem-vinda. E o Comandante... bem, ele é certamente um profissional e um excelente líder, mas um tanto seco e ríspido para o meu gosto. Não sei se é porque ele era um templário e eu sou uma maga ou talvez seja o jeito dele mesmo._

_Em breve vou partir para Terras Distantes, encontrar uma madre venerada que pode nos ajudar com a Chantria, então minhas cartas ficarão escassas. Mandarei uma logo antes de viajar._

_Tenho apenas um pedido para lhe fazer, Philip. Você sabe de James? Onde ele está, o que ele está fazendo ou ao menos se ele está vivo? Me mata não ter notícias do nosso irmão. Se ele ao menos se desse ao trabalho de dizer em qual companhia está, eu ficaria mais aliviada, e tenho certeza que vocês também. Por favor, me mande alguma notícia dele, qualquer coisa._

_Que o Criador e Andraste acompanhem todos vocês,_

_Amo-lhes infinitamente e não vejo a hora de reencontrá-los,_

_Sua irmã,_

_T._

 

Philip terminou de ler a carta que sua irmã caçula havia mandado e sentou-se atrás do mesão de seus aposentos para escrever-lhe uma resposta. Ele e seus irmãos sempre foram muito próximos, mesmo com a diferença de idade, e sempre foram muito protetores uns com os outros. Inclusive com James. O irmão sempre teve um mau temperamento, era muito fácil de irritá-lo e tirá-lo do sério, muito sarcástico e com um humor muito ácido. Mas era James quem lutava com mais afinco pelos irmãos e ele sempre estava disposto a levar a culpa pelas travessuras dos outros, mesmo quando não era necessário. Por isso foi doloroso vê-lo partir.

Beirou o insuportável para Philip ver todos os seus irmãos irem embora, seja para servir a Ordem, para habitar o Círculo ou pelo exílio. Eles são os melhores amigos que ele tem e as melhores pessoas que conhece, e por isso os escrevia regularmente, porém nunca conseguia localizar James para lhe escrever, era sempre James quem mandava notícias. Ele nunca ficava no mesmo lugar por mais de uma semana, o que fazia com que as cartas de Philip nunca chegassem a ele.

Ele odiava ser o mais velho e ser deixado sozinho em Ostwick, aprendendo a ser um lorde. Era um trabalho demasiado chato, demasiado cansativo e demasiado infernal. Philip não sabia como seu pai fazia isso por tanto tempo, apesar de ele parecer aliviado por poder compartilhar isso com seu primogênito.

Era fácil para ele lembrar de tudo pelo que ele e os irmãos passaram, Gregory distraindo as cozinheiras para que Tessa roubasse os biscoitos, James inventando uma desculpa para que ele pudesse sair para encontrar a filha de um mercador da cidade, Tessa entretendo os pais para que Frederick e Philip pudessem jogar graça perversa, o jogo que o Lorde e a Dama Trevelyan tanto abominavam. A lembrança de Frederick fez seu estômago revirar de saudades e fez seu coração doer. _Maldito seja Ferelden_.

Sua carta estava mais longa do que ele planejava e então leu e releu para ter certeza de que não estava esquecendo nada. Tessa ficaria feliz de ter notícias mais detalhadas, assim como ele ficou com a carta dela. Contou sobre seu treinamento de lorde, como a irmã insistia em chamar, contou sobre o noivado de Gregory e as inúmeras tentativas do pai de arrumar uma noiva para ele e, é claro, tentava convencê-la a voltar para casa, mas ele sabia que seria em vão. Sua irmã era teimosa demais para recuar e bondosa demais para deixar todas aquelas pessoas sem ajudá-las.

Após enviar o corvo a Refúgio com sua carta pessoalmente, Philip foi encontrar seus pais com a carta de Tessa em mãos. Eles gostavam de ficar juntos no jardim de verão pela manhã. Seu pai sempre tirava uma flor para dar à sua mãe. Para um casamento arranjado, eles pareciam se amar bastante agora. Ele esperava que Gregory e sua noiva fossem felizes como seus pais eram.

“Você pediu novamente para ela voltar?” Sua mãe lhe perguntou, após ler a carta da filha “Foi claro no pedido?”

“Sim, mãe”, ele lhe respondeu, sustentando o olhar, com as mãos atrás das costas. Sua mãe levantou e deu-lhe dois beijos no rosto.

“Pelo que eu conheço minha filha”, começou o Lorde Bann, “e eu acho que todos aqui a conhecemos bem, ela vai recusar novamente. Não há muito o que ser feito, Adelaide.”

Philip observou sua mãe virar furiosa para o marido, consternada com a desistência dele de trazer sua única filha de volta para casa, de volta para eles.

“Claro que há, você enlouqueceu? Não vou deixá-la lá, nossa criança, não depois de tudo o que aconteceu com ela!” Adelaide Trevelyan agora chorava, de raiva ou tristeza Philip não sabia dizer, “Ela sobreviveu à explosão do Conclave, foi suspeita de ter feito aquilo, quase morreu por causa dessa maldita marca na mão dela e, se não bastasse, enfrentou demônios! _Demônios_ , Bann! Você deveria estar preparando o exército para marchar sobre essa Inquisição e trazê-la de volta à força!”

“Acho que _você_ enlouqueceu, mãe”, Philip precisou falar, toda a ideia era absurda, “você realmente arriscaria uma guerra com a Inquisição para trazer Tessa de volta, quando ela mesma não quer voltar? Isso não depende de nós. Além do mais, ela não é uma criança, é uma mulher feita.”

O Lorde Bann nada disse, mas seu olhar deixava claro que ele concordava com Philip. Ele também não gostava da ideia de uma guerra desnecessária. Quem gostaria?

“Vocês são os lordes”, ela disse, se retirando de volta ao pequeno castelo.

* * *

 A tarde caía em Refúgio enquanto alguns escudeiros e batedores da Inquisição corriam de um lado para o outro, tudo para preparar a partida da Arauto e seus companheiros para as Terras Distantes. Cullen estava dando instruções aos batedores e pequeno contingente de soldados que iriam com eles, enquanto Rylen, seu subcomandante, treinava os recrutas recém chegados. Leliana dava ordens aos seus agentes em sua tenda, Josephine estava na Chantria lidando com o Marquês DuRellion e Cassandra estava perto de Cullen destruindo os bonecos de treino. De novo.

Ele observou pelo canto do olho que a Arauto se aproximava de Cassandra, talvez para acertar alguns detalhes da iminente viagem que as esperava. Para sua surpresa, Cassandra soltou uma gargalhada do que a outra mulher havia comentado, levantando uma de suas sobrancelhas quase que imediatamente, sem fazer a menor ideia do que estava acontecendo. Preferiu voltar aos seus afazeres, pois se sentia um estúpido e um fofoqueiro por estar prestando atenção na interação alheia. Ele tinha mais o que fazer.

Depois de terminada toda a instrução, Cullen foi supervisionar o treino dos novos soldados. Não que Rylen precisasse de uma babá, mas era algo bom para ele e para os recém-chegados verem seu Comandante interessado em seu treinamento. Alguns minutos depois, ele percebeu que a conversa de Cassandra e Tessa havia se encerrado e que a última caminhava em sua direção, com seu típico coque e roupas escuras de inverno. Faziam semanas que eles trabalhavam juntos, e ele nunca a viu de outro modo, parecia um uniforme.

“Boa tarde, Comandante”, ele ouviu-a cumprimentar. Ele acenou com a cabeça rigidamente, “Como vai o treinamento?”

“Bem”, respondeu apenas. Ele não sabia muito bem como lidar com ela, e ele percebeu que ela se incomodava com as respostas curtas e secas que ele lhe dava, mas era melhor que ela mantivesse a distância. Sua luta contra o lírio já era difícil sem magos por perto. Ele observou os olhos azuis dela se estreitarem e a mandíbula cerrar. “Temos um longo trabalho à frente, mas os recrutas parecem dispostos a aprenderem.”

“Caminha comigo?”, ela perguntou, aliviada com a resposta mais longa.

“Eu, ah... é claro.”

Eles caminharam lado a lado rentes ao muro do vilarejo, junto às árvores meio congeladas e sob a suave neve que caía do céu.

“Então...”, ela começou a falar talvez um pouco envergonhada, algo que ele ainda não tinha visto durante as semanas anteriores. Ela estava sempre sorrindo abertamente, gargalhando e fazendo piadas, “acho que devemos nos conhecer melhor. Afinal, já fazem semanas que trabalhamos juntos e não trocamos uma palavra fora do ambiente de trabalho. Acho que isso pode deixar as coisas mais... toleráveis entre nós.”

“Toleráveis?” Ele riu. Era exatamente essa a palavra que ele usaria para descrever qual seria o próximo estágio da relação que ele tinha com ela.

“Desculpe, mas é verdade”, e então ela também riu. Era uma risada agradável de ser ouvida, “você é muito sério, poderia relaxar um pouco e conversar com as pessoas.”

“Eu converso com as pessoas”, ele protestou. Agora ela só estava sendo injusta.

“Conversa sobre táticas de guerra não contam, Comandante.”

Ele teve que sorrir e percebeu que ela o olhava e sorria também. Ela tinha razão.

“Tudo bem”, ele disse, “o que quer saber?”

“Hmmm, você tem família?” Ela perguntou, após ter pensado um pouco.

“Duas irmãs e um irmão. Somos originalmente de um vilarejo próximo a Honnleath. Quando a Podridão veio, eles fugiram para os Domínios do Sul.” Lembrar da família lhe doía o peito. Fazia tempo que ele não escrevia para Mia. “E você?”

“Você não sabe?”, ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpresa e rindo, “Desculpe a surpresa, mas todo o acampamento sabe inclusive minha estação do ano favorita.”

“Eu não sei”, ele riu de volta.

“Eu exagerei. Talvez. Leliana deve saber. É o verão, aliás. É a melhor época em Ostwick, é quente de dia e fresco de noite, e as praias estão simplesmente maravilhosas”, ela suspirou e fechou os olhos brevemente, admirando a lembrança.

“Deve ser uma mudança e tanto.”

“Sim. Eu podia usar roupas mais leves e gosto do sol tocando minha pele, do calor. Sem contar a paisagem, que ficava simplesmente perfeita” ela sorriu levemente ao lembrar-se, “eu e meus irmãos íamos à praia e construíamos castelos de areia e eles fingiam ser cavalos-marinhos enquanto eu fingia ser uma sereia. Aqui é muito frio.”

“Com certeza é”, ele concordou. Também preferia o calor àquela brisa fria que lhe congelava os ossos durante a noite. “Josephine mencionou que você tem irmãos, mas não sei muito deles.”

“Philip é o mais velho e será o lorde. Gregory é um templário, serviu em Nevarra e agora está de volta em Ostwick, e pelo que Philip falou em sua última carta, ele está noivo de uma princesa antivana. James e Frederick...” ela suspirou, e então parou de falar. Ela encarou os pés e fechou os olhos, “não sei de James há algum tempo. E Frederick faleceu na Torre do Círculo de Ferelden durante a rebelião. Talvez você o conhecesse.”

Ele lembrou-se que serviu com um rapaz mais novo que ele, chamado Frederick. E agora que ele parava para pensar, ele compartilhava o sobrenome da Arauto. Cullen se remoeu por dentro por não ter se lembrado.

“Ele era um bom homem.” Ele sorriu e tocou gentilmente o ombro dela, vendo-a sorrir de volta. “O que aconteceu com James?”

“Meu pai o exilou por desobedecê-lo e quase causar uma guerra em Ostwick.”

“Como assim?”

“Parece loucura, eu sei. Meu irmão não queria servir a Ordem, pois tinha se apaixonado por uma moça de uma importante família, que aliás, é rival da minha. Ele queria casar-se com ela, mas meu pai não deixou e exigiu que ele fosse até a Ordem e fizesse os votos, inclusive de castidade, para que ele não corresse atrás da moça. James se recusou e agora é um mercenário sem companhia. Não sei onde ele está ou se está vivo.” Ela suspirou longa e melancolicamente. “Esse não é um assunto do qual gosto de falar.”

Então Cullen percebeu o quão indiscreto ele havia sido e tudo o que pôde fazer foi se desculpar. Mesmo Tessa dizendo que ele não a tinha obrigado a falar, ele continuou se sentindo péssimo.

“Achei que você tivesse um problema comigo”, ela falou após alguns desconfortáveis minutos de silêncio.

“O quê? Eu... Como assim?” Ele não esperava por algo assim.

“Sabe, suas respostas atravessadas e curtas demais e secas demais. Você me evitando sempre.” Tessa disse, sorrindo timidamente.

 “Não... Não tenho nenhum problema com você, Arauto. É só... um velho hábito.”

“Oh, sim. Os formidáveis templários não podem socializar com os temíveis magos”, ela falou brincando, “você também é formal demais. Pode me chamar pelo meu nome.”

“Não acho que isso seria apropriado.”

“Ora, _vamos_. Não estou te dando nenhum tratamento especial, todos me chamam pelo meu nome. Menos aquele clérigo nojento, que insiste em me chamar apenas de ‘herege’. Honestamente, quem fala assim?”

Cullen não teve outra escolha que não rir. Ela tinha razão novamente. Então ele percebeu a longa distância que eles haviam percorrido, e precisavam voltar. Ao comunicar a ela que ele precisava voltar aos seus deveres, ela o olhou com uma intensidade que o fez estremecer.

Agora que a olhava mais de perto, percebeu alguns detalhes. Seus cabelos eram da cor das folhas que caem no outono, uma mistura de laranja, castanho e vermelho, dependendo da iluminação. Tinha sardas espalhadas pelas maçãs do rosto e pelo fino nariz, e lábios grossos e rosas. Os olhos eram com certeza suas características mais marcantes, pois eram capazes de penetrar qualquer armadura com aquela imensidão azul e brilhante. O ferimento que ela tinha no rosto quando caiu da fissura havia sarado sem deixar marca, e seu rosto limpo era simplesmente perfeito. Ele piscou e limpou a garganta, seguindo o caminho com ela cantarolando ao seu lado. Cullen achou aquilo engraçado e no mínimo curioso e não pôde conter uma suave risada.


	4. Pequena chama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa relembra sua infância, deixando um fantasma de seu passado assombrá-la novamente.  
> Enquanto isso, Cullen se vê enfrentando seus próprios demônios e também, relutantemente, seu desejo pela Arauto.

Tessa nunca dividiu o quarto com ninguém, nem mesmo em Ostwick. Sua mãe insistia em que uma das aias dormisse no mesmo aposento da filha, mas Tessa nunca deixou. Ela sempre gostou de sua privacidade, e aias raramente lhe davam isso. Ser a única menina da casa era uma árdua tarefa, especialmente com   
Adelaide Trevelyan espreitando em cada canto do pequeno castelo da família. Ela era exageradamente protetora e exigente, sempre lhe demandando a perfeição em tudo. Sua filha _tinha_ de ser a melhor, sua única menininha _tinha_ de ser perfeita.

Quando era menina, Tessa gostava de ficar com seus irmãos. Ela se enfiava em seus treinamentos de armas e aprendeu a usar um arco aos 3 anos de idade. Claro, suas flechas não iam longe e não acertavam o alvo correto, mas nunca lhe faltou esforço. Seus irmãos gostavam de sua companhia, e Frederick fez seu primeiro escudo de madeira. Era frágil e pequeno, mas ela o carregava por todos os cantos. Quando partiu para o Círculo, levou o que havia sobrado do escudo, há muito destruído, e quando o Círculo caiu, os fragmentos dele foram perdidos. Aquilo lhe doía.

Seu pai lhe chamava de “pequena chama” por causa dos intensos cabelos ruivos. A lembrança do apelido sempre a fazia sorrir; parecia que ele sempre soube. Bann Trevelyan achava engraçado ver sua pequena chama correndo atrás dos irmãos para onde quer que eles fossem e ele autorizou que Tessa fosse treinada em armas junto deles. Ostwick era uma cidade tradicional e aquilo certamente seria visto como uma traição aos costumes, mas o lorde se importava mais com sua família que com as malditas tradições. “Que o Criador as leve”, ele sempre falava.

“Quando você for mais velha, Tessa, será uma grande mulher”, ele lhe disse certa vez, quando ela tinha 7 anos, “vejo um futuro brilhante para você, minha pequena chama. Tenho certeza que Andraste lhe reserva apenas coisas boas.”

O pai sempre lhe deu tudo o que ela precisava. Ele moveria montanhas por ela e pelos filhos mais velhos. Por isso sempre foi muito confuso para ela que ele prometesse os filhos à Chantria. Um dia ela lhe perguntou, mas o lorde apenas lhe respondeu que ela era nova demais para se preocupar com aquilo. Quando o Lorde Trevelyan exilou James, Philip e Gregory lhe contaram que ele ficou trancado nos aposentos por mais de um mês, sem se alimentar direito e se recusando a encontrar qualquer pessoa. A morte de Frederick, que ocorreu antes disso, quase o levou para o lado do Criador.

As lembranças que ela viveu em Ostwick nem sempre eram doces e uma em particular quase sempre a assombrava depois que fugiu do Círculo com seus amigos. Tessa tinha 9 anos quando começou a perceber mudanças em seu corpo, mudanças que ela não entendia. Seus irmãos não sabiam o que eram, pois elas não eram visíveis, e sua mãe lhe deu chá de felandris para que ela pudesse parar de sentir o que quer que fosse. Uma noite, quando a mãe lhe venceu na discussão sobre deixar uma aia no seu quarto, Tessa teve um pesadelo, o qual mostrava seu irmão James ser consumido por garras vermelhas que lhe subiam o pescoço. Ela corria, corria, corria, mas nunca alcançava o irmão, enquanto o demônio vermelho dentro dele fazia escorrer vermelho e preto de seus olhos e nariz. Uma risada maligna ecoava nos ouvidos dela enquanto o irmão gritava e sangrava, e Tessa nunca chegava perto.

Ela acordou aos prantos e gritos, no colo de Gregory, no salão principal. Tessa olhou em volta, sem entender o que havia acontecido, e viu os criados correndo com baldes de água para dentro de seus aposentos. Seu quarto estava complemente em chamas e a aia que dormia com ela, morta.

Tessa acordou com um sobressalto, a respiração ofegante. Olhou ao seu redor, e percebeu que estava no seu confortável chalé em Refúgio. O som da lareira crepitante foi lhe acalmando vagarosamente, enquanto ela se sentava na beirada da cama. Tocou o chão frio com os pés descalços, e um arrepio lhe subiu pela espinha. Ela respirava profundamente, apertando os olhos e os abrindo. Era sempre difícil voltar a dormir depois desses sonhos. Ellanya foi a primeira pessoa que ela matou, e a elfa era sempre muito gentil e cuidadosa com Tessa. Por mais que ela dissesse a si mesma que foi um acidente quando sua magia surgiu, ela nunca conseguiu deixar de se culpar. Se ela tivesse insistido mais, sua mãe teria desistido da discussão e Ellanya ainda estaria viva.

Suspirando e se esticando enquanto ficava de pé, Tessa caminhou até suas botas e as calçou. Vestiu seu casaco de lã grossa e branca por cima do robe que havia colocado antes, por cima da túnica de dormir, e abriu a porta. O ar frio beijou seu rosto e seu corpo se contraiu automaticamente com aquele toque frígido, que a fez cruzar os braços na frente do busto. Todo o acampamento estava com as luzes apagadas, e os únicos sons que ela ouvia eram as corujas da floresta e metal contra pano. Ela virou a cabeça na direção do último som, e descobriu o Comandante Cullen brigando com um dos bonecos de treino, no que parecia uma luta bastante injusta. Tessa percebeu que ele a tinha visto, e o cumprimentou com um amistoso aceno de cabeça, o qual ele retribuiu. Ele fez menção de interromper seu treino para ir falar com ela, mas ela rapidamente o fez mudar de ideia balançando a mão.

Tessa andou em volta de seu chalé, se dirigindo até o lago congelado que ficava um pouco mais à frente no acampamento. Ela virou-se uma vez para observar Cullen e compreendeu que ele estava sem a armadura e o enorme casaco, apenas com as roupas que usava por baixo de tudo aquilo. Foi a primeira e única vez que ele saiu do seu chalé sem estar pesadamente vestido. Então ela reparou, mesmo à distância, nos músculos de seus braços e de suas pernas, agora visíveis, e na largura de seus ombros. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, analisando. Ombros largos sempre foram o ponto fraco de Tessa. _Maldição, é claro que ele tem ombros largos_. Ela sentia-se fisicamente atraída por ele, mas nada que a fizesse sonhar acordada. Ela tinha coisas mais importantes com as quais se preocupar. Além do mais, ele era um homem rude e pelo menos uma década mais velho que ela. Sua opinião ainda não tinha mudado, mesmo depois da agradável conversa que eles tiveram durante a tarde do dia anterior. Aquilo poderia muito bem ser uma exceção ao comportamento dele.

Tessa virou-se e seguiu seu caminho até o lago. Um rapaz saiu de trás de uma das árvores, um escudeiro novo que havia chegado na semana anterior, talvez com 3 anos a mais de idade que ela. Ela jurava já tê-lo visto antes da Inquisição, mas nunca conseguia se lembrar de onde.

“Você me assustou”, ela disse, com o cenho franzido.

“Perdão, Dama Arauto”, ele respondeu com uma reverência. Tessa reconheceu seu próprio sotaque na fala dele, “não foi minha intenção assustá-la.”

“O que você estava fazendo atrás da árvore?” Ela perguntou, esperando uma mentira como resposta.

“Me aliviando, senhora”

“Você não tem uma latrina?”

“Ela estava cheia, senhora”

_Mentiroso. As latrinas são limpas toda noite antes de todos dormirem. E por que não está com roupas de dormir se estava apenas se aliviando?_

“Por que foi tão longe apenas para se aliviar?”

O rapaz suspirou. Ele levou as mãos à cintura e logo em seguida as deixou pender ao lado do corpo.

“Meu nome é Lazarus. Trabalho para a senhora sua mãe. Ela me enviou de Ostwick para levá-la de volta para casa, Dama Trevelyan.”

Tessa sabia que ele falava a verdade, pois era totalmente plausível. Seu irmão a avisou na última carta que recebera, semanas atrás, que sua mãe insistentemente pedia seu retorno para casa. Ela balançou levemente a cabeça de um lado para o outro, sem acreditar que sua mãe faria algo do tipo, apesar de ser algo bem típico dela.

“Sinto em lhe dizer que sua viagem até Refúgio foi em vão, senhor Lazarus. Pode retornar à Ostwick e dizer à minha mãe que não voltarei.”

“Dama Arauto, a senhora sua mãe me autorizou a utilizar a força, caso se fizesse necessário. Não quero machucá-la, senhora.”

Aquela fala fez Tessa entortar a cabeça levemente para a direita. Ela o observou cuidadosamente e não percebeu nenhuma lâmina visível em sua posse. _Um bardo, provavelmente_. E, então, ela disse calmamente, com um sorriso amigável:

“Eu gostaria de te ver tentar.”

Com isso, Tessa o encarou por alguns segundos, até que a lâmina oculta de Lazarus deslizou de sua manga até sua mão. Ela sabia que ele não a mataria, ele parecia ter o mínimo de juízo para não desobedecer a senhora Adelaide Trevelyan, mas era igualmente tolo ao desafiá-la para um combate, mesmo que ela não tivesse um cajado. _Não preciso de um cajado mesmo._ Ele avançou, rápido e fácil, tentando assustá-la com a lâmina. Ela deu um passo para trás, cautelosa. Seu machucado do rosto se curou não fazia muito tempo, ele não iria marcá-la. Ela lançou uma fraca bola de fogo aos pés de Lazarus, como um aviso. Fogo mágico normalmente assustava aqueles que eram sãos da cabeça. _Aparentemente, ele não é_. Lazarus movia-se graciosamente, ela tinha de admitir aquilo, parecia uma dança. Ele tentava cortá-la, e ela desviava, segurando-se ao máximo. Não queria usar muito sua magia.

Ela sentiu um puxão pelos ombros e então bateu violentamente numa árvore. Um segundo rapaz agora a prendia pelo pescoço com o antebraço. De onde ele surgiu ou como ele conseguiu prendê-la entre seu corpo e a árvore, ela não sabia. Tessa sentia que ele apertava seu pescoço, enquanto o outro a observava, sorrindo. _Eles acham que acabou. Ótimo._ Ela sentiu o calor do fogo descendo pelos seus braços livres até suas mãos. O fogo surgiu e ela apertou as mãos contra o rosto do homem que lhe prendia. Eles caíram, mas ela não tirou as mãos dele. Na primeira menção de vociferação da dor e da queimação que o acometiam, Tessa deslizou uma das mãos ardentes para a boca dele. _Fique quieto_. Lazarus estava com os olhos arregalados enquanto o outro queimava em silêncio. Tessa agora estava em pé e lançou um feitiço de imolação leve na perna esquerda dele. Ele caiu e começou a gritar. Ela foi até ele e rapidamente botou a mão sobre a boca dele, mas não o queimou. Com a mão livre, ela ergueu seu dedo indicador e o levou até seus lábios. Ele acenou em entendimento e segurou sua voz.

“Você vai voltar para Ostwick e vai falar para minha mãe que eu já havia partido para Terras Distantes e que você não me encontrou. E vai falar que seu amigo aqui”, Tessa apontou para o homem carbonizado com a cabeça, “morreu durante o caminho de volta. Estamos entendidos?”

 * * *

O Comandante ficou de pé até depois de todo o acampamento ter adormecido, verificando os últimos detalhes para a viagem da Arauto para Terras Distantes. Os relatórios não favoreciam a região, assolada pela guerra entre magos e templários, pelos demônios e pelas fissuras. A Arauto ainda teria de convencer um velho cavalariço a doar seus cavalos à Inquisição. Pelo que Cullen sabia de Dennet, não seria tarefa fácil. Ele foi até sua cama dura, já sem a armadura, esfregando a nuca. Deitou-se e tentou dormir. Depois de Uldred e de Kirkwall, o sono nunca lhe veio fácil. Nas melhores noites, conseguia dormir por três ou quatro horas. Nas piores...

Cullen sabia que a abstinência de lírio piorava tudo. O lírio pelo menos deixava os pesadelos mais brandos e lhe dava mais horas de descanso. Mas aquela era uma decisão que ele havia tomado e que pretendia manter. Queria se libertar da coleira que a Chantria colocou nele. Ele precisava disso, por tudo pelo que ele havia passado, por tudo e por todas as pessoas que ele havia perdido e pela vida que ele deixou para trás.

Em quase todo momento, a mente de Cullen era ocupada por todo o tipo de pensamento, sobre todo o tipo de coisa. Concentrar-se era difícil. Muitas lembranças lhe tomavam de tal maneira que era uma batalha continuar focado. E as batalhas nas quais ele já tinha lutado eram mais fáceis que as armadilhas que sua cabeça lhe pregava.

Ele rolou na cama, de um lado para o outro, por minutos que pareceram horas, até aceitar que aquela noite não seria uma boa noite para dormir. Levantou-se e silenciosamente vestiu sua túnica leve que normalmente usava por baixo da armadura, andando nas pontas dos pés para não acordar Rylen. Não era justo que ninguém mais dormisse. Pegou sua espada embainhada no canto do chalé e saiu.

Cullen desembainhou a espada e a fincou no chão, para em seguida alongar rapidamente os braços e o pescoço, sabendo que se arrependeria se não o fizesse. Ele encarou longamente o boneco de treino, e seus olhos focaram atrás, ao longe, no chalé de Tessa Trevelyan. Ele suspirou pesadamente, com mil pensamentos voando dentro de si. Depois de ter conversado com ela e descoberto tantas coisas sobre sua família, Cullen passou o final da tarde anterior se lembrando de Frederick Trevelyan melancolicamente. Ele era um rapaz jovem, em seus 17 ou 18 anos, cauteloso e leal. Era um bom lutador e um bom soldado. _Não menti para ela, ele era um bom homem_. Algo dizia ao Comandante que Tessa não sabia como Frederick havia caído, apenas que isso ocorreu em Ferelden, durante a rebelião na Torre do Círculo. Tinha de admitir que ficou imensamente aliviado por ela não ter lhe perguntado se ele sabia o que havia acontecido. Ele sabia, ele _viu_. E aquela era uma das coisas que o aterrorizavam durante as noites.

Antes que pudesse perceber, Cullen já estava golpeando, espancando e rasgando o boneco de treino com a espada. Ele concentrou-se na técnica simplesmente para não se sentir desleixado, mas sua mente estava em Tessa. Estava na intensidade dos cabelos ruivos, nas sardas, nos grandes lagos que habitavam seus olhos. Nos seus lábios. _Andraste me proteja, aqueles lábios_. Pegou-se pensando nas mãos dela no corpo dele e em como elas eram misteriosas para ele. Já havia conhecido magos, mas as mãos sempre foram um enigma para ele. E as mãos de Tessa eram tão pequenas que ele não conseguia imaginá-las usando mágica.

Passou longos minutos lutando contra o boneco, suando, sob a luz da lua e o canto das corujas, golpeando daqui e furando dali. Ouviu um leve ranger de porta atrás de si, e virou-se apenas para ver Tessa saindo de seu chalé. Ela era uma visão completamente diferente e bem-vinda. Os cabelos estavam soltos pela primeira vez – que ele tenha visto, pelo menos – e eram mais longos que ele imaginava, formando a moldura perfeita para o rosto dela. Eram uma cascata de fogo que banhava os seios e as costas de Tessa. Seu casaco branco destacava o ruivo e escondia a pele. Quando ela o cumprimentou com a cabeça, ele a cumprimentou de volta e quis ir até ela, mas seu gesto o fez ficar. Seria melhor assim também. Ele estava se distraindo muito por causa dela, por causa da beleza dela. Rylen dizia que ela era exatamente o tipo de mulher que ele imaginaria Cullen correndo atrás, pois na verdade ela era o tipo de mulher que qualquer homem correria atrás. Ela era uma pessoa agradável para se conversar, era gentil, bem educada e inteligente. Quem não a quereria? Ele mantinha a distância justamente para não cair nos encantos dela. _Tenho que treinar, espantar esses pensamentos._

Quando ele pensava em Tessa, pensava nela fisicamente. Uma noite seu ânimo se manifestou, e ele se sentiu terrivelmente envergonhado e, depois, satisfeito. Começou a sentir um rubor subir-lhe o pescoço ao se lembrar da situação. Ele procurou, mas Tessa não estava mais ali, o que lhe deu alívio. Mesmo à distância, ele não queria que ela o visse constrangido. O Comandante tinha uma imagem a manter. E ele continuou a golpear, espancar e furar. Continuou assim por muito tempo, por longos minutos sentindo seus músculos reclamarem, mas sem ceder.

Em um de seus golpes, Cullen virou-se em direção ao lago congelado, e lá viu um clarão. Depois outro. Correu com a espada na mão. Passou por tendas, fogueiras apagadas, bêbados meio congelados, árvores e pedras.

Ao chegar na beira do lago, suado e ofegante, viu um homem morto com a cabeça tão queimada quanto carvão e Tessa agachada ao lado de um outro homem que chorava calado e apertava uma das pernas.

“O que está acontecendo aqui?” Ele perguntou preocupado com a cena, dirigindo-se à moça, “Você está bem?”

“Estou”, ela respondeu olhando para ele. Cullen lhe ofereceu uma mão para ajudá-la a levantar e ela aceitou, botando-se rapidamente de pé. Ela suspirou, “Eles tentaram me sequestrar.”

“O quê? C... Como assim?”

Tessa não parecia preocupada, estava um pouco descontraída e o olhava nos olhos. Ela mexeu levemente nos cabelos, de uma maneira que deixava seu pescoço à mostra. Ele reparou que estava com uma suave marca vermelha, como se alguém o tivesse pressionado.

“Minha mãe os mandou aqui para me levarem de volta à Ostwick. Eu já sabia que isso aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde, meu irmão me alertou. Mas nunca imaginei que ela fosse os autorizar a usar força.”

“Foi isso que aconteceu com seu pescoço?” Ele perguntou e logo viu Tessa puxando o casaco de lã com a mão e fechando a gola em volta do pescoço, para escondê-lo, acenando positivamente. Ele apontou com a cabeça para o morto e perguntou: “Foi esse quem te atacou?”

“Sim... então eu me defendi. Deixei esse vivo para retornar à Ostwick.”

“Devemos prendê-lo, Arauto”, ele falou e, sem esperar uma resposta, se dirigiu ao chorão.

“Não, Cullen”, ele ouviu sentindo um puxão pelo braço. Virou-se para encontrar Tessa agarrada ao seu cotovelo, com os olhos preocupados postos em si. Aquela intensidade no olhar dela não o deixava confortável e o toque, menos ainda. “Por favor. Este é um assunto da minha família. Não arraste a Inquisição para dentro disso, não é necessário.”

“Tessa, ele se infiltrou em nosso acampamento. Não posso deixar isso passar.”

“Você não estará deixando passar. Olhe a perna dele. _Eu_ fiz aquilo. Ele já sofreu sua punição”, ela então libertou o braço dele calmamente, sem nunca desviar o olhar, “deixe-me resolver isso.”

Ele suspirou e esfregou a nuca. _Não acredito que estou concordando com isso._

“Está bem. Mas vamos contar a Leliana e Cassandra o que aconteceu aqui.”

“Claro”, ela disse, concordando. Tessa pegou uma das mãos de Cullen e apertou gentilmente, “obrigada.”

Rapidamente ela soltou sua mão, enquanto ele a olhava meio abobalhado, imaginando como a situação teria se passado. Ela colheu um pouco de raiz élfica e jogou no homem que, apenas agora, parava de chorar.

“E você, trate dessa queimadura. Não se esqueça do que combinamos, sim?”


	5. O refúgio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Após o acontecido no lago, Tessa e Cullen têm a chance de se conhecer um pouco mais.  
> Tessa começa a se sentir confortável em Refúgio enquanto se prepara para ir às Terras Distantes.

Após terem acordado Leliana e Cassandra para reportar o que havia acontecido no lago, Cullen e Tessa retornaram ao chalé dela. Todos – menos ela – concordaram que seria melhor que ela estivesse acompanhada, pelo menos até terem certeza de que ninguém mais viria atrás dela. Cullen se voluntariou para lhe fazer companhia durante aquela noite, pois sabia que não conseguiria dormir; Leliana e Cassandra estavam tão sonolentas que mal conseguiram manter os olhos abertos durante a breve reunião.

Tessa abriu a porta de seu pequeno e aconchegante chalé, que tinha uma iluminação branda e confortável graças à lareira acesa que ia perdendo vida. Tudo ali tinha um suave cheiro de mel. Ao lado da porta, havia uma enorme estante, repleta de livros, tomos e diários. À direita da estante estava uma pequena escrivaninha com rolos de pergaminhos, cartas, algumas penas e tinta, além de um vaso com uma única flor selvagem dentro; para acompanhar a escrivaninha, uma cadeira fabulosamente acolchoada. Encostada na parede oposta à porta, estava a cama de Tessa, bagunçada, com lençóis de um lado e travesseiro do outro. A lareira ficava estrategicamente ao alcance de tudo, com uma pequena mesa à sua esquerda, com um bule, um jogo de xícaras e algumas ervas dispostos em cima. O baú de roupas ficava atrás da porta, enorme e imponente, com um cabideiro ao lado e um alaúde descansava ali perto.

“Josephine fez um belo trabalho aqui”, Cullen disse, admirando o pequeno refúgio que havia ali.

“Sim”, Tessa concordou sorrindo, tirando o casaco de lã após fechar a porta atrás de si e o pendurando no cabideiro, “ela fez questão de me deixar com tudo isso, mas não sei como ela conseguiu tanta coisa. E também não sei como ela conseguiu recuperar meus pertences, achei que tudo tinha ido aos ares.”

Ela indicou a cadeira da escrivaninha para que Cullen pudesse se sentar. Após fazê-lo, ele observou Tessa abaixada, tirando suas botas e as jogando num canto, para em seguida colocar mais tocos de lenha dentro da lareira; ele viu uma pequena faísca saindo da ponta de seu dedo indicador, incitando o fogo a se reacender. _Criador, aquelas mãos_. Ela ficou de pé e caminhou para a mesa ao lado, e ele viu a suavidade de suas curvas por baixo do fino robe que escondia suas roupas de dormir. Enquanto ela mudava o peso do corpo de uma perna para a outra, os olhos de Cullen percorreram cada centímetro dela, demorando-se em seu traseiro e reparando como era perfeitamente arredondado, deixando sua respiração mais forte. Ele fechou os olhos e se inclinou, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos. Deixou a cabeça descansar sobre as mãos.

Não muito tempo depois, ele sentiu um delicado toque em seu ombro e deparou-se com Tessa lhe oferecendo uma xícara. Ele a pegou com ambas as mãos e agradeceu, esperando esfriar um pouco.

“Só não tenho o que oferecer de acompanhamento”, ela disse jocosamente, pegando sua própria xícara da mesa e sentando-se na cama, à frente de Cullen. Ela puxou levemente as roupas que cobriam suas pernas para poder cruzá-las em cima do colchão. Aquela pequena porção de pele nua fez Cullen sentir um arrepio na nuca, o que o fez esfregá-la quase que automaticamente.

Eles passaram alguns momentos num silêncio desconfortável, cada um saboreando seu chá. Às vezes trocavam olhares, mas ainda sem saber o que dizer, sorriam constrangidos e rapidamente tratavam de prestar atenção em outra coisa. Cullen foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio.

“Eu... hm... você tem muitos livros.”

“Sim”, ela disse, olhando para a estante, “a maioria são tomos. Alguns são romances, o resto são diários. Não sei como vocês conseguiram recuperar tudo isso.”

“Josephine, novamente”, ele disse com uma risada fraca, “não me pergunte como ela consegue.”

“Muitos favores, talvez”, Tessa comentou, mordendo o lábio inferior, “alguns eu sei que são exemplares novos, os meus estavam muito desgastados. Mas meus diários... estão quase todos aqui. Acho que ela pode ser uma bruxa”, a última parte ela falou num sussurro de alerta, falsamente assustada, o que o fez rir.

Depois que sua risada morreu, eles caíram novamente num moroso silêncio. Cullen percebeu que ela separou os lábios algumas vezes, os fechando em seguida, desistindo do que quer que fosse que ela falaria. Até que finalmente ela se decidiu.

“Conte-me, Comandante... o que você faz quando não está treinando recrutas, pensando em planos de ataque e espancando pobres e indefesos bonecos de pano?”

“Eu, ah...”, ele riu _de novo_. O que ela tem para lhe fazer rir tanto? Talvez sejam as palavras que ela escolhe ou o tom de voz que ela emprega ou os dois juntos, mas ele realmente não conseguia entender. Nunca ria tanto assim com alguém. “Gosto de xadrez. Apesar de não jogar há algum tempo.”

“Por que não?”

“Com tudo isso acontecendo, o Conclave, os demônios, a Inquisição, me sobra pouco tempo. E... não lembro onde deixei meu tabuleiro”, ele admitiu, um pouco envergonhado da sua falta de cuidado.

“Eu vou tentar encontrá-lo para você”, ela anunciou, sorrindo, “e então jogaremos. Pode ser?”

“Você não precisa perder seu tempo com isso”, ele respondeu, surpreso com a proposta de Tessa.

“Não vou perder meu tempo. Será bom para lhe distrair. Não precisamos do nosso Comandante nervoso e irritado”, ela sorriu novamente, “me conte como é esse tabuleiro.”

Conforme ele descrevia o tabuleiro para ela, foi reparando em outros detalhes que ainda não tinha visto. Ela tinha pelo menos duas cicatrizes, uma pequena linha reta no pé esquerdo, como se uma espada tivesse caído rapidamente ali, sem força para perfurar, apenas fazer um rasgo em sua pele. Aquela deve ter cicatrizado sozinha, apenas com poções e ervas curativas. A segunda era um pouco maior, um círculo de tecido cicatrizado na canela direita. Talvez ali estivesse um buraco antes, provavelmente causado por uma flecha. Ele mesmo tinha uma cicatriz indicando onde uma flecha o atingira e se lembrou da dor que sentiu na hora. _Como doía. E ao sair..._ Então ele ficou imaginando quando e como ela havia conseguido aquelas marcas e se ela tinha outras. Ficou curioso, imaginando se ela teria alguma em partes mais escondidas do corpo, partes que ele só poderia ver se ela estivesse sem aquelas roupas. Um rubor subiu seu pescoço, e Cullen percebeu que havia parado de falar, e que Tessa lhe chamava de volta ao mundo real, onde ela estava totalmente vestida, e ele sem saber de suas cicatrizes.

“Cullen?” Ela perguntava com os olhos abertos e as sobrancelhas arqueadas, “Está me ouvindo?”

“Eu... Sim”, ele finalmente verbalizou _alguma coisa_ , apesar de não lembrar mais do que eles estavam falando.

“’Sim’, o quê?” Ela tentou prender o riso, mas a diversão que ela estava tendo com sua confusão dançava em seus olhos.

“Ahn”, ele esfregou a nuca, a face rubra, “do que estávamos falando?”

Então ela gargalhou. Era um som incrível e doce, como uma suave música que ele nunca se cansaria de ouvir.

“Seu tabuleiro”, ela disse, limpando as lágrimas que surgiram com a risada do canto dos olhos.

E ele descreveu o tabuleiro, exatamente como lembrava, se esforçando para não pensar em outra coisa e fazer papel de idiota novamente.

“E você?”

“E eu o quê?” Ela retrucou, sem entender.

“Do que você gosta quando não está... bem, sendo a Arauto de Andraste?”

Ela demorou para expor qualquer coisa, demandando que Cullen primeiro prometesse que não iria pedir para ela fazer o que falaria para ele. Após a promessa, ela lhe contou sobre como gostava de músicas, danças e de pinturas, sobre como gostava de criar. Ela gostava de se afastar da mágica por um minuto, por melhor que se sentisse com ela, para fazer coisas, como ela chamou, “não-mágicas e normais, para variar”. Ela gostava de ver suas mãos criarem arte, e não feitiços, e gostava de encantar com a voz, e não com tomos e cajados.

“Você está me deixando curioso, minha senhora”, Cullen disse, com os lábios levemente curvados num sorriso torto, “ficará difícil manter minha promessa.”

Ele sorriu quando Tessa lhe respondeu apenas “se vira”. Então a conversa foi se acalmando e acalmando a tal ponto, que ela se esgueirou para debaixo das cobertas e caiu no sono quase ao mesmo tempo que ele deixou sua cabeça descansar no encosto da cadeira, que era confortavelmente convidativa a um cochilo, e então entrando preguiçosamente no Imaterial.

* * *

Tessa Trevelyan adormeceu ao som da voz grave e rouca de sono do Comandante, que contava uma história sobre quando ele era apenas um recruta na Ordem. Ela não chegou a ouvir o final da história, muito menos ver se ele continuou em seu chalé ou se foi para o dele. Algo lhe dizia que ele continuou ali, por causa do acontecimento no lago. E se ele continuou, ela não sabia se ele dormiu ou não; o chá que ela havia dado a ele a transbordava de sono, mas como ele era (bem) maior que ela, não sabia se faria o mesmo efeito.

Tudo o que ela sabia era que, quando acordou, ele não estava lá. Ela levantou, fez sua higiene matinal, vestiu uma túnica azul num tom um pouco mais escuro que seus olhos e uma calça grossa bege e agasalhos pretos e felpudos por cima. Calçou as botas, apagou a lareira com um gesto e saiu do chalé. O dia seria longo, já que era a véspera de sua partida para as Terras Distantes.

Ela tinha de ir até a forja conferir sua armadura e inspecionar seu cajado novo; tinha de voltar a treinar sua cavalgada, uma vez que os cavalos com os quais ela estava acostumada eram ágeis e leves nas patas, resistentes, que aguentavam uma boa marcha, enquanto os da Inquisição eram lentos, pesados e fortes cavalos de trabalho; tinha de reler alguns tomos, para relembrar certos feitiços que poderiam ser úteis a ela e aos seus companheiros durante a viagem; tinha de preparar sua bagagem, e, finalmente, ir até a mesa de guerra, para encontrar-se e se coordenar com os conselheiros a respeito da viagem.

Mas antes precisava se alimentar.

Cassandra, Varric, Solas, Josephine, Leliana, soldados, escudeiros e alguns batedores estavam em volta da fogueira no centro do acampamento, cada um comendo um pedaço de pão e tomando goles de chá. Solas estava um pouco mais afastado, o que não surpreendeu Tessa, sabendo que ele preferia sua própria companhia à dos outros. Leliana e Josephine riam de uma piada que Varric tinha acabado de contar, enquanto beliscavam algumas frutas silvestres de dentro de uma vasilha de cerâmica. Cassandra fez sua típica expressão de repulsa quase sempre que ouvia Varric dizer algo, mas Tessa tinha certeza que era tudo pose. Ela procurou, mas não encontrou Cullen na roda, e buscou em volta com os olhos, o vendo ao longe, conversando com Rylen, seu subcomandante, enquanto bebia de sua grande caneca rústica. Ele era indescritivelmente atraente. _Andraste, ele é maravilhoso_. Ele não a viu, e ela suspirou, não querendo ir cumprimentá-lo. _Pelo menos não de início_.

“Bom dia”, ela saudou a todos na roda com um sorriso amigável, sentando-se ao lado de Varric.

“Bom dia, menina Arauto”, disse o anão de volta, simpático. Ela achava intrigante que ele a chamasse de “menina Arauto”, mas ela sempre achou que fosse por causa da diferença de idade entre eles. Deveria ser estranho para eles seguirem uma pessoa mais jovem que eles, mas ela estava disposta a provar-lhes que ela poderia ser uma líder e que eles poderiam confiar completamente nela, “dormiu bem?”

Ela confirmou com a cabeça, ainda sorrindo e roubou algumas frutas de Leliana e Josephine. Era agradável estar com todos eles. Varric continuou sua história sobre Kirkwall, e conforme ela ouvia, era como se ele estivesse recitando seu livro _Conto da Campeã_. Era um de seus livros preferidos.

Tessa seguiu para a forja, após todos se dispersarem para seus próprios deveres. Harritt, o ferreiro, lhe explicou com precisão todas as propriedades de sua nova armadura. Ela era simples e magnífica ao mesmo tempo; a placa de peito era de obsidiana e estava bem polida e brilhante; as braçadeiras eram do couro mais resistente que Tessa já havia visto; as pernas ficariam cobertas com o mesmo metal que a placa de peito; e a túnica que ficaria por baixo de tudo isso tinha as cores neutras que ela gostava: azul marinho, com detalhes em preto e branco. Tessa estava tão animada que tirou seu casaco para poder experimentar a armadura ali mesmo. Harritt a ajudava a colocá-la, passando a placa de peito pela sua cabeça. Quando a placa descansou em cima de seus ombros e ela havia calçado as botas revestidas, ela começou a fechar todas as fivelas, e sentiu que a armadura se encaixava perfeitamente em seu corpo. Ela se acostumou com o peso e o equilíbrio para então começar a tirá-la. Harritt lhe mostrou o resultado final do cajado em que ele e ela haviam trabalhado juntos. Ele deu a forma, ela deu os materiais. Tessa pegou o cajado com a mão direita, sentindo o equilíbrio dele, sentindo seu poder fluir através dele.

“É perfeito”, ela disse, admirando o trabalho do ferreiro. Virou levemente a cabeça para ver que Cullen a observava de longe, mas logo desviou o olhar e voltou aos seus trabalhos. Ela então voltou sua atenção à Harritt e lhe deu um vigoroso abraço de agradecimento.

Ela não precisou ir longe para alcançar o “estábulo” da Inquisição, pois ficava ao lado da forja de Harritt. Era apenas um triste curral com uns poucos cavalos, que seriam levados às Terras Distantes. O cavalo que tinha sido designado à Tessa era de certo forte, mas toda aquela massa definitivamente o atrasaria. Ele era bonito, com a pelagem marrom e a crina ruiva. _Será que foi por isso que o escolheram para mim?_ , ela pensou, rindo sozinha. Então ela entrou no cercado, pegou rédeas, uma sela e um pano grosso que estavam num canto. Ela acariciou o cavalo, para que eles se conhecessem e tentou colocar as rédeas, prendendo a respiração, torcendo para que ele deixasse. Assim ele o fez, e ela pôde respirar de novo. A última coisa que ela precisava era de uma mordida de cavalo. Ela o guiou para fora do cercado, carregando a sela e o pano embaixo do braço com certa dificuldade.

“Você não pode invocar um carrinho para levar isso?” Ela ouviu a voz de Varric atrás de si. Ela sorriu ao vê-lo.

“Infelizmente não”, respondeu enquanto ele pegava a sela e a jogava por cima do ombro, “ansioso?”

“Para lutar contra demônios de novo e magos e templários? É claro”, ele respondeu ironicamente reclamando. Ele _sempre_ reclamava, mas ela achava muito divertido.

“Não se esqueça da Chantria”, ela o lembrou. Varric grunhiu em descontentamento, balançando a cabeça em negação. Ela riu enquanto eles caminhavam para um campo aberto, próximo dali.

“Menina Arauto, sinto em dizer que só posso te ajudar até aqui”, Varric disse, colocando a sela no chão do campo, “o Criador não me agraciou com sua altura.”

Ela sabia que ele estava caçoando dela, porque eles não tinham muita diferença de altura. Tessa era mais baixa que a maioria das pessoas de sua idade. Na verdade, ela era mais baixa que a maioria das pessoas, ponto. Ela suspeitava que, se um dia tivesse sobrinhos, eles a passariam na altura muito antes de chegarem à idade adulta. Seus irmãos eram muito mais altos que ela e eles faziam questão de lembrá-la daquilo a cada oportunidade que tinham.

Ela agradeceu ao anão pela ajuda e colocou gentilmente o pano grosso no dorso do cavalo. Quando estava no local desejado, ela abaixou-se para pegar a sela e começou a selá-lo. Teve que ficar na ponta dos pés e empurrar um pouco a sela para cima para que o estribo passasse do dorso do animal sem machucá-lo. Ela ajustou o assento e abaixou-se enquanto puxava as faixas para prendê-las em volta da barriga dele.

“Eu ia me oferecer para ajudá-la com a sela”, ela ouviu a voz grossa de Cullen que estava muito mais viva que durante a noite, ao longe, “mas vejo que não precisa.”

Tessa virou apenas cabeça para olhá-lo, mas teve de virar o corpo, já que ele estava apoiado numa estaca de madeira um pouco afastada de onde ela estava e sorriu, agradecendo.

“Tenho que confessar que nunca vi uma moça nobre selando seu próprio cavalo.”

“Acho que existe uma primeira vez para tudo, não?”, ela disse, achando divertida a constatação de Cullen. Geralmente, os nobres não selavam seus próprios cavalos, mas a necessidade durante a fuga do Círculo tornou inevitável o aprendizado. Ela aprendeu inclusive a cavalgar sem sela e rédeas, mas era difícil demais e apenas para momentos desesperadores.

“Precisa de ajuda com alguma outra coisa, Arauto?”

Ela assegurou-se de que a sela estava firme e segura e, apoiando seu pé em um estribo e com um único impulso, montou no cavalo.

“Acho que não, Comandante”, ela disse, olhando para ele. E, observando o cavalo embaixo de si, completou, sorrindo: “só estamos nos conhecendo.”

Ela pensou que ele era mais simpático e agradável do que imaginava, uma vez que se conversasse com ele um pouco. Talvez ela estivesse errada, afinal.

Muitas horas depois, Tessa lacrou a carta com uma cera vermelha que Josephine havia lhe dado. Ela levantou de sua cadeira e abriu a menor frecha possível da janela de seu chalé, apenas para ver se já havia escurecido. Ainda não.

Ela havia passado toda a tarde dentro de seu chalé, após ter se reunido com os conselheiros na tal “sala de guerra”, estudando seus tomos recém comprados pela Inquisição. Ela sentia falta dos seus antigos, mas não reclamou. Estava grata por ter aqueles. Tessa enfiou a carta num dos bolsos internos de seu casaco e saiu em direção ao viveiro.

Assim que chegou, ela tirou a carta do bolso, enrolou-a firmemente e começou a prender em um dos corvos. Enquanto o fazia, ela podia ver as cicatrizes nas palmas das mãos e a marca verde brilhando levemente. Suspirou e desviou o olhar, concentrando-se na tarefa. Após tudo pronto, despachou o corvo e se encostou em cima do braço numa parede próxima, enquanto assistia a ave ir embora. Ouviu suaves passos atrás de si e soube que era a Irmã Leliana.

“Está tudo bem?” Ela ouviu a Espiã-Mestre lhe perguntar, sem conseguir identificar que tom ela usava. Parecia indiferença, mas ela não tinha certeza. Tessa confirmou com a cabeça, ainda vendo o corvo, que agora estava muito longe, “Com sua família?”

“Sim”, ela respondeu cruzando os braços sobre o busto, transparecendo seriedade.

“Devemos nos preocupar?”

“Não”, Tessa se virou para olhar a outra mulher, descansando as costas na parede, “minha mãe é só rosnado e latidos, nunca mordidas. Estou mandando uma carta ao meu pai e ao meu irmão avisando da situação.”

“Tudo bem”, Leliana ponderou, com um leve sorriso no canto de sua boca, “não demore, Arauto, a ceia será servida logo.”

Tessa assentiu e seguiu Leliana não muito tempo depois.


	6. A neblina e a libertação

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [NSFW]  
> As coisas em Refúgio estão quietas durante o dia, mas tornam-se um pouco confusas para o Comandante à noite. A Arauto partiu para as Terras Distantes, e tudo parece ir bem para ela. Ela se lembra de sua promessa, e provocações surgem entre seus companheiros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil perdões pela demora em atualizar aqui, mas muita coisa tem acontecido D:  
> Como botei no capítulo em inglês, esse é um pouco ~safadinho~ Sempre que houver algo impróprio, avisarei nos resumos dos capítulos.
> 
> Espero que gostem :)

A Arauto tinha partido com seus companheiros para as Terras Distantes há um mês. Cassandra havia mandado uma carta assim que chegaram, informando que a situação na região era pior que eles imaginavam: templários e magos se caçando, demônios jorrando das fissuras, animais selvagens enlouquecidos, bandidos roubando e matando inocentes por onde passavam, refugiados com fome e com frio, sem qualquer apoio a não ser de alguns soldados. A Investigadora narrou na carta seguinte, alguns dias depois, que Tessa percorreu uma enorme distância, indo e vindo, para caçar carneiros pela carne e pelo couro, liderou o grupo em ataques aos acampamentos dos templários e dos magos, além de dar todos os espólios aos refugiados. Eles se encontraram com a madre venerada Giselle, que havia chamado por Tessa. A conversa correu bem, e a clériga tentou ajudar o máximo que poderia com seu conhecimento sobre a Chantria. Além disso, falou com o cavalariço Dennet sobre seus animais, sem ter muito sucesso de início; porém, Cassandra contou que Tessa o convenceu a pelo menos dar algumas condições para que ela o persuadisse a servir à Inquisição. Por seu título de Arauto de Andraste – e Cassandra acreditava que os feitos de Tessa pelas terras o tinham impressionado –, ele lhe deu uma magnífica égua fereldeana puro sangue, impecavelmente branca, ágil, de bom temperamento e forte como um drúfalo. O primeiro cavalo de batalha da Inquisição. Em outra carta, Cassandra anunciava que eles estavam se dedicando a fechar o máximo de fissuras que conseguissem antes de voltar, mas ainda assim faltariam muitas. A fissura próxima à fazenda do Mestre Dennet era complicada, pois saíam muitos demônios para que apenas os quatro dessem conta. Eles precisavam de reforços para conseguir fechá-la.

Era consenso entre os conselheiros que as coisas estavam indo bem para a Arauto em sua primeira viagem. Eles acreditavam que Tessa e seus companheiros conseguiriam dar a confiança necessária para que as pessoas começassem a se alistar na Inquisição. Já havia uma pequena fila começava a se formar no acampamento de Refúgio, todos das Terras Distantes ou de condados próximos, que ouviram falar dos esforços da Arauto de Andraste para os ajudar. Muitos querendo fazer parte de alguma forma da Inquisição e outros eram refugiados razoavelmente fortes para aguentarem a viagem das Terras Distantes a Refúgio.

Desde que dormiu no chalé de Tessa, Cullen não conseguia dormir uma noite inteira. Ele tinha ficado com dores nas costas e no pescoço – era uma maldita cadeira – mas tinha finalmente descansado. Ele visitava Adan, o boticário, com frequência, pedindo-lhe poções para dor de cabeça, dor no pescoço, para dormir. Por três dias seguidos, ele dormiu à base de poções.

“Você está esgotando meu estoque, Comandante”, o boticário lhe disse uma vez, entregando uma poção para sua dor de cabeça e outra para o sono. Cullen agradeceu, pedindo desculpas e saiu sentindo-se estranho e envergonhado.

Rylen acreditava que era falta de sexo. Quando ele lhe contou aquilo, Cullen cuspiu e se engasgou com a água que estava tomando, ficando vermelho instantaneamente.

“Você não pode viver só de mão, né, meu amigo?” Ele pronunciou, gargalhando e batendo uma das mãos no joelho, “Já te falei sobre aquele bordel, né? Você vai continuar recusando? Você precisa. Sério.”

“Rylen, isso é...” Cullen começou, mas não conseguiu terminar.

“...‘Totalmente inapropriado, eu sou o Comandante da Inquisição, blábláblá’”, Rylen fez a melhor imitação de Cullen que ele conseguiu, deixando-o com a mandíbula apertada e mãos em punho, irritado. Sua voz não parecia nem um pouco com aquilo.

Mas então ele pensou. Estava mesmo há muito tempo sem fazer sexo – tanto tempo que ele tinha perdido a conta dos anos – e sua cabeça explodia de dor quase toda noite, além de estar a ponto de causar um colapso nervoso em Adan. Rylen dormia como um bebê e _nunca_ tinha dores de cabeça e era cliente assíduo do bordel. Claro, ele não estava lidando com uma merda de uma abstinência de lírio. Contudo, talvez ele pudesse apaziguar um de seus problemas.

Cullen levantou-se de sua cama e começou a vestir seu casaco.

“Tudo bem.”

“O quê?”

“Vamos, Rylen.”

“Vamos aonde?” Rylen estava segurando-se ao máximo para não sorrir de orelha a orelha, ele sabia. E ele sabia também que Rylen o obrigaria a falar.

“Ao bordel.”

Seu subcomandante e melhor amigo em anos levantou-se num pulo, agora sem segurar o sorriso e alegre como uma criança quando recebe um presente em Satinalia, e colocou rápido o casaco.

Cullen se arrependeu da ideia no momento em que eles entraram no bordel. Todos prestavam atenção nele. _Todos_. Os bêbados, as prostitutas (e também os prostitutos) e os atendentes do bar. Ele sentia toques de todos os lugares e em todas as partes de seu corpo, acompanhados de risadinhas e palavras como “lindo”, “forte”, “sério”, “gostoso”, entre outras de baixo nível. Ele lançou um olhar amaldiçoando Rylen, que apenas riu e o levou ao bar. Eles começaram a beber e conversar, enquanto Cullen lidava com o crescente assédio do que ele podia imaginar que eram praticamente todos que trabalhavam ali, com sua dor de cabeça acompanhando o desenvolvimento. Uma mulher, pelos seus 30 anos, de cabelos pretos e curtos, que estranhamente se parecia com Cassandra abordou Rylen, e ele pôde ouvir minimamente o que eles conversaram.

“Quem é seu amigo, Rylen?” Ele ouviu a mulher, que estava apoiada no ombro do amigo, roçando os seios no braço dele.

“Este”, Rylen olhou para ele, sorrindo, claramente se divertindo mais do que deveria, “é o comandante da Inquisição, Ser Cullen Rutherford.”

_Criador..._

“Oh!” A mulher exclamou, arqueando as sobrancelhas em um misto de surpresa e interesse, “Ele vai nos acompanhar hoje?”

“Haha, pelas bolas do Criador, não”, ele riu e se inclinou sobre o ouvido da mulher, para lhe segredar alguma coisa.

“Não se preocupe, amor, sei exatamente quem chamar”, ela contou, puxando Rylen pelo braço, que lançou-lhe um olhar de diversão.

 _É claro que ele iria me deixar aqui sozinho. Miserável._ Cullen não poderia se esquecer de passar um trabalho bem penoso para Rylen no dia seguinte. Limpar as latrinas, talvez.

Ele bebeu mais duas canecas de cerveja e pagou o atendente. Estava se levantando do banco, ajeitando o casaco, quando ouviu uma voz feminina suave, próxima dele, vinda da sua direita.

“Já está indo?”

Ele olhou para o lado e notou uma moça jovem, ruiva e de olhos cinzas. _Rylen, seu maldito, que o Criador te leve_. Ele soube então que Rylen pediu à sósia de Cassandra uma moça parecida com Tessa. Só que ela não se parecia em nada com Tessa. Seus cabelos eram bagunçados, curtos e de um tom de ruivo muito diferente; os olhos muito mais claros e fundos, sem alegria; ela era magra demais e alta demais; os dentes eram tortos, mesmo que seu sorriso fosse bonito. E ele não tinha a _menor_ vontade de transar com ela.

“Sim”, ele disse, desviando o olhar e terminando de se levantar do banco.

“Sei que não sou sua Arauto, mas tenho certeza que podemos nos divertir”, ela falou atrás dele, segurando seu braço, “ouvi dizer que você precisa se soltar um pouco.”

 _Droga, merda, caralho. Não tinha como você dar mais detalhes, Rylen?_ Cullen suspirou. _Isso foi uma péssima ideia._

“Desculpe-me”, ele disse à mulher, “realmente preciso ir.”

Ela sorriu e acenou, “Tudo bem, Comandante. Caso mude de ideia...” ela se inclinou e apertou seu pau sem cerimônia, piscando maliciosa, “...estarei aqui.”

Ele se livrou de seu toque de modo desastrado, quase caindo do banco, para fugir de volta ao acampamento o mais rápido que podia como o covarde insensato que ele era. _Não sei o que eu estava pensando_.

Chegando ao seu chalé vazio, ele fechou a porta com a fúria que o consumia, tendo a certeza de que teria acordado pelo menos metade do acampamento com o som da porta batendo.

Ele se jogou na cama e imediatamente pensou em Tessa. Nos cabelos, nos olhos, nas sardas, na boca grossa e rosada. Na cintura. Nas cicatrizes que viu e nas que ele idealizava. No corpo que ele fantasiava. Nos seios. Na bunda. Na boceta.

Logo ele ficou duro como pedra e em seguida sentiu a mão percorrendo seu comprimento por cima da calça. Seu toque quase fazia seu pau doer, preso dentro daquela cadeia de tecido, latejando de desejo. Ele deslizou as mãos para os laços da calça para afrouxá-la e deixar seu membro para fora. Cullen era experiente naquilo, sabia se dar prazer rapidamente e sua imaginação era fértil.

Ele fechou os olhos e a viu em sua frente, a pele pálida se mostrando em sua nudez – como ele imaginava que seria. Como ele imaginava que seria sentir o contraste entre suas mãos ásperas e calejadas e a pele macia dela. Como ele imaginava que seria passá-las pelos seios nus dela, sempre tão escondidos sob muitas camadas de roupa, como seria apertá-los e sugá-los. Como ele imaginava que seria o gosto dela, a sensação de sua língua contra sua boceta quente e molhada. Ela seria salgada ou amarga? Doce? Como seria seu cheiro?

Ele a imaginava em seu colo, afundando em volta dele e o apertando, com sua mão imitando o movimento que ele a via fazendo em cima de si, fazendo seus ouvidos se inundarem com os barulhos de prazer que ela faria. Ele a deixaria montar nele, cavalgá-lo, antes de tê-la do jeito que ele queria. Ele a queria por inteiro, queria sentir seu corpo contra o dele, queria prendê-la contra o chão e fodê-la a noite inteira. Enquanto as imagens fantasiosas deles enchiam sua mente, ele se masturbava no ritmo de suas investidas contra ela, forte e rápido.

Cullen se derramou não muito tempo depois, ainda com imagens de Tessa inundando sua mente e enevoando sua visão e seu juízo.

* * *

A viagem estava longa demais e intensa demais, e Tessa sabia que aquilo não era nada comparado ao que lhe esperava em Val Royeaux, se ela levasse em consideração tudo o que a madre Giselle havia lhe dito (e ela levava). Com sorte, a família Trevelyan era devota o suficiente para que talvez pudesse lhe render um mínimo de respeito em Val Royeaux. _Assim espero. Andraste, me proteja_. Varric tentava acalmá-la, dizendo que ela poderia usar seu charme para abrandar os nervos clérigos, enquanto Solas lembrava o quanto de bem ela havia feito nas Terras Distantes, afirmando que eles não poderiam ignorar isso. Cassandra pouco comentou sobre o assunto, e entre seus três companheiros, ela foi a Mão Direita da Divina Justinia e ela era quem sabia mais coisa sobre a Chantria. Sua quietude preocupava Tessa enormemente.

Depois de cuidar da briga entre magos e templários nas redondezas, fechar o máximo de fissuras possíveis e de matar os lobos que causavam problemas aos trabalhadores da fazenda de Dennet – e descobrir que era um demônio quem estava originando os comportamentos estranhos dos animais –, Tessa e os outros voltaram para lhe contar que tudo estava pronto, na esperança de que então o cavalariço entrasse ao serviço da Inquisição, apenas para ouvir que eles precisavam de torres de vigilância para avistar os bandidos e poder proteger seu povo. Era um pedido razoável, que Tessa estava disposta a conceder. O maior empecilho era que eles precisariam voltar a Refúgio e pedir reforços, materiais e mão-de-obra para que aquilo pudesse se tornar realidade. Cassandra mandou uma carta avisando que eles partiriam de volta a Refúgio na manhã seguinte.

Antes de se recolher ao acampamento, Tessa perguntou à Cassandra, Varric e Solas se eles gostariam de coletar suprimentos extras para a viagem e talvez levar alguns para Refúgio. Nenhum deles se animou com a ideia, e ela não insistiu. Montou a linda égua que Dennet lhe deu, chamada Silver, e ela cavalgou. Coletou raiz élfica, embrium e lótus de sangue, todos em grande quantidade, e um pouco de raiz élfica real. Ela então lembrou.

Por mais que procurasse, não conseguia encontrar o tabuleiro de xadrez de Cullen em _lugar nenhum_ de Refúgio, até que desistiu de procurar, considerando que ele talvez tivesse perdido o tabuleiro antes de se juntar à Inquisição. Tessa lembrou de um vendedor de antiguidades que tinha uma pequena loja próximo à Aldeia de Rocha Vermelha, a talvez 20 minutos de cavalgada de onde ela estava, e resolveu ir até lá. Perguntou ao senhor se ele tinha um jogo completo de xadrez, e ele lhe mostrou dois. Um era de madeira, muito simples e desgastado, com as peças descascando tinta e pequenas demais para o tamanho do tabuleiro. O outro era um pouco menor, de um marfim comum nas Fronteiras Livres, mas raro em Ferelden, com peças perfeitamente esculpidas e adequadas ao tamanho. Ao perguntar o preço, ela levou um susto. _Bem, acho que é mais caro aqui que em Ostwick_. Ela pagou e levou o tabuleiro de marfim consigo.

Já era noite quando chegou e viu que Cassandra estava amolando sua espada enquanto conversava com Varric, que limpava sua besta Bianca, Solas, mais sociável que o normal, e a batedora Lace Harding. Eles riam do que a anã dizia, e Tessa podia entender o motivo, já que Harding era uma mulher engraçada e espontânea e, mesmo quando ela tentava não ser, ela o era. Tessa perdeu as contas das vezes que riu das coisas que a batedora dizia enquanto divagava durante seus relatos sobre a região.

“Boa noite”, ela anunciou sorrindo, enquanto se dirigia à sua bolsa de viagem para guardar o tabuleiro e ao cesto para guardar as ervas.

“O que você tem aí?” Perguntou Varric, com seu natural tom irônico.

“Que fofoqueiro”, ela exclamou, olhando-o por cima do ombro enquanto depositava as ervas no recipiente.

“Ora, vamos”, ele insistiu, “conte para gente.”

“Não é nada, Varric”, ela disse, agora sentando-se com eles e pegando uma maçã para mordiscar, “é só um tabuleiro de xadrez.”

“Eu não sabia que você jogava xadrez”, Solas entrou na conversa, “o que acha de jogarmos um dia, talvez?”

“Eu adoraria, mas não é meu. É um presente.”

“Oh, para quem é?” Varric estava se deliciando, ela sabia disso. E dizer que era um presente certamente não lhe ajudou. “Pra quem é? Não, espere. Não me conte. Deixe que eu adivinho. Tenho uma chance.”

“Uma chance?” Ela riu “Não acredito que você vá...”

“É para o nosso querido Comandante”, Varric a interrompeu, com um sorriso convencido no rosto, “acertei?”

“Como você...?”

“Por favor, Tessa”, ele gargalhou, e ela ouviu Cassandra soltar um som de escárnio, “até o Gracinha já viu como vocês se olham. E o Gracinha passa mais tempo no Imaterial do que aqui.”

Tessa olhou para Solas, que, pela primeira vez, estava se esforçando imensamente para prender um riso. Ele confirmou com a cabeça, e ela olhou para Cassandra, pedindo ajuda. O olhar que a Investigadora lhe devolveu foi como se ela lhe dissesse “é verdade, todos nós já vimos”. Ela estava vencida, rubra de vergonha e suspirou.

“Oh, Criador!” Harding exclamou, alegre, “uma trama de amor na Inquisição? Haha!” Ela estava muito satisfeita com aquilo, e Tessa pensou que talvez a batedora precisasse de alguma coisa para ativar a imaginação, já que talvez ela se entediasse fácil.

“Olha, não acho que chegue a isso ainda”, Varric persistiu, irônico como nunca, “talvez seja só uma história de luxúria”, Cassandra soltou outro ruído, mas Tessa não sabia identificar se era um princípio de risada ou descontentamento. Varric voltou-se para ela, “a não ser que vocês ainda não tenham feito nada. Fizeram?”

“Não!” Ela respondeu, talvez rápido demais e alto demais, e ela tinha _certeza_ que estava mais vermelha que nunca, já que todos ali em volta daquela fogueira caíram em risos eufóricos, “Que droga, eu só estava fazendo um favor a ele.”

“Certo, claro”, até Solas estava tirando proveito da situação. _Ah, Criador, até o Solas_.

“Eu vou dormir, já fui massacrada o suficiente por essa noite”, ela disse se levantando, limpando a terra de sua calça.

“Então quer dizer que podemos continuar essa conversa amanhã?” Varric estava se divertindo demais.

“Não, nem amanhã nem nunca mais”, ela respondeu virando-se e entrando na tenda, e se preparou para dormir.

Ela acordou com a respiração pesada e lenta. Sentia o rosto arder e o coração pulando dentro de seu peito. Os dedos de seus pés doíam, e ela compreendeu que estava espremendo-os apenas momentos antes. Percebeu-se molhada e quente entre as pernas, e afrouxou a calça apenas o suficiente para deslizar uma mão por dentro. Estava _mais_ molhada que imaginava.

Ela fechou os olhos, lembrando-se de seu sonho. As mãos ásperas dele – como ela imaginava que fossem – em seu corpo, apertando-lhe, apalpando-lhe. A respiração forte e o hálito quente contra sua pele, contra seus seios, enquanto ele sugava. Seus dedos fluíam entre os seios dela, desceram para sua barriga e pousaram entre suas pernas. Ele inseriu dois delicadamente dentro dela, indo e vindo devagar e cuidadoso, sem pressa. Ela gemia, e ele a calou com um beijo demorado e faminto, enquanto aumentava o ritmo embaixo e brincava com seu clitóris. Ela sentia os músculos dele se contraindo em prazer. Os lábios dele se separaram dos seus, apenas para juntar-se aos _outros_ lábios. Uma lambida foi tudo o que precisou para que ela gozasse, mas ele não parou. Ele se deliciou com o fluido dela enquanto a masturbava. Ela agarrou os cachos dele, arqueando as costas e gritando de deleite. Ele se levantou apenas para penetrá-la, devagar e profundo, prendendo-a entre seu corpo e onde quer que fosse que ela estivesse deitada. Ele sorria, olhando-a nos olhos enquanto estava dentro dela.

Tessa suspirou e escondeu o rosto nas mãos, coçando a testa em seguida. Ela olhou para o lado e viu Cassandra dormindo sonoramente ao seu lado na tenda. Varric e Solas estavam dormindo na outra, enquanto alguns batedores ficaram de guarda no acampamento. Desde que eles chegaram nas Terras Distantes (e agora partindo), Tessa não conseguia parar de pensar no Comandante, e aquela noite foi apenas uma confirmação do seu crescente desejo por ele. E aparentemente todos sabiam daquilo.

Ela lançou um outro olhar para Cassandra e, confirmando que ela ainda dormia e que talvez, talvez, apenas naquela noite ela continuasse dormindo, Tessa rolou para o lado, virando de costas para a outra mulher, e deslizou para debaixo das cobertas. Seus dedos tatearam por dentro da calça e ela começou a se tocar, sem nunca parar de pensar em Cullen. A cicatriz de sua boca contra os lábios dela, sua pele dourada contra a dela, imaginando como ele seria em seus lugares mais íntimos. Como seria sentir a textura do pau dele com a boca e qual seria o gosto de seu gozo. Seus dedos indo e voltando, cada vez mais fundo e mais rápido, dançando dentro de si e sobre seu clitóris, a fizeram morder o lábio inferior para não gemer o nome dele enquanto ela atingia o orgasmo.

Ela dormiu o resto da noite com um leve e relaxado sorriso nos lábios, sabendo que o dia de viagem que a esperava na manhã seguinte seria mais suportável.


	7. Um caminho perigoso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> É hora de planejar o próximo passado da Inquisição após a chegada da Arauto e seus companheiros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primeiramente, peço desculpas para quem estiver acompanhando por aqui pela demora. Sei que em inglês está mais adiantado, mas vou tentar agilizar as coisas por aqui pra deixar os dois equivalentes.  
> Quem estiver acompanhando em inglês talvez tenha percebido que há algumas coisinhas – alguns detalhes – diferentes na escrita, mas não é nada que altere a história, então não precisam se preocupar.
> 
> Aí vai um capítulo de Chanceler chatonildo e Tessa chorona :)

Tessa e seus companheiros estavam para chegar em Refúgio a qualquer momento. Cullen, Leliana e Josephine trabalhavam incessantemente após o êxito da primeira missão da Arauto, e eles sentiam certo orgulho da moça ter conseguido expandir a influência da Inquisição durante sua viagem às Terras Distantes. Não paravam de chegar novos recrutas, informações e tratados favoráveis a eles. Porém eles sabiam que nada daquilo seria útil se a Chantria mantivesse a denúncia sobre a organização recém nascida. Aquilo certamente afastava muitas outras possibilidades. O Chanceler Roderick também não facilitava, insistindo em permanecer ali para maldizer qualquer um dos feitos da Arauto e sabotar qualquer tentativa da Inquisição de buscar apoio.

A própria família Trevelyan manteve sua distância para não serem considerados inimigos da Chantria. O Lorde Bann, pai de Tessa, enviou-lhes uma carta pedindo desculpas pela confusão que sua esposa criou para levar a filha embora e dizendo ter de se afastar de qualquer envolvimento com a Inquisição por algum tempo, pois estava sendo ameaçado com um embargo que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, causaria a falência da família e a perda de toda a influência da mesma e, portanto, o poder que eles haviam conquistado e mantido impecavelmente durante séculos.

Era meio da tarde quando a pequena comitiva da Arauto chegou. Cullen não a viu de imediato, nem Cassandra, Varric ou Solas. Eles vinham mais atrás, deixando os poucos batedores à frente. O Comandante não sabia se deveria ficar ali esperando por ela, sentia-se estranho e desconfortável por isso, achava que parecia um garoto agindo daquela forma. Desde sua pequena aventura no bordel, ele tentava evitar qualquer pensamento que o levasse à Tessa. Claro que era impossível, ela era a Arauto de Andraste, notícias dela vinham a todo o momento. Mesmo assim, ele tentava. Ele treinava arduamente, treinava seus recrutas, lia relatórios, conferia o estoque de armas... fazia de tudo para se afastar de qualquer lembrança dela.

Mas então ela estava ali, montada na égua branca, linda com seus cabelos vermelhos presos num rabo de cabelo frouxo, alguns fios por cima do ombro, rindo de algo que Varric falava montado em seu pônei. Ela era a visão mais bem vinda do mundo. Todas as suas tentativas de deixá-la fora de seus pensamentos se esvaíram quando ele pensou no quão linda ela era. Vê-la daquele jeito, tão pura e magnífica numa montaria tão majestosa o fez se sentir culpado pelo desejo que percorria cada parte de seu corpo. Ele _sentia_ o quanto a cobiçava, o quanto a queria.

Cullen ficou ali parado, sobre o enorme desnível de terra entre o acampamento e a Chantria, apenas a admirando enquanto ela desmontava e acariciava o pescoço da égua. Um escudeiro tomou as rédeas e levou a égua para ser tratada, sem antes esperar Tessa dar uma cenoura de petisco a ela. Ele não pôde conter um sorriso diante daquele cuidado e carinho.

“Alguém tem uma surpresa para você, Crespo.”

Varric sorria enquanto olhava para ele e desfazia as malas.

“Do que você está falando, anão?”

“Ah, nada”, ele disse com um sorriso sarcástico.

“Desembucha”, esses jogos e os apelidos de Varric o irritavam profundamente.

“E perder sua reação? Jamais!” Varric riu, “Já cumprimentou nossa estimada Arauto?”

“Não”, ele respondeu impaciente, querendo saber onde o anão queria chegar, apesar de ter suas suspeitas, “deveria?”

“É bom”, o outro deu de ombros, “mas você quem sabe.”

Cullen preferiu não ir falar com Tessa naquele momento, mas quando percebeu que ela o notava, acenou rigidamente com a cabeça e um sorriso. Ficou o resto da tarde ponderando sobre o que Varric queria dizer com aquilo. Talvez o anão tivesse percebido como ele buscava pela Arauto ou como ele olhava para ela. _Pelo fôlego do Criador, se ele percebeu..._

Ele, Leliana e Josephine esperaram até depois da ceia para poderem se reunir em volta da mesa de guerra com Tessa e Cassandra. Elas precisavam descansar um pouco. Cassandra chegou primeiro, com o Chanceler em seus calcanhares, reclamando e irritando muito todos eles ali. Leliana, sempre calma, claramente estava com a paciência no último fio.

“Você enlouqueceu de vez?” Ele gritava com Cassandra, “Ela deve ser levada à Val Royeaux imediatamente para ser julgada por seja lá quem se torne Divina!”

“Eu não acredito que ela seja culpada”, incrivelmente, a Investigadora estava calma e não dirigia sequer um único olhar ao Chanceler, parecendo mais interessada em brincar com alguns peões que estavam ali para serem depositados pelo mapa. Ele não sabia se devia falar alguma coisa, então preferiu deixar para que Cassandra lidasse com o Chanceler. Se Cullen dissesse algo, era capaz de sua fala vir seguida de um soco – que era o que ele mais queria fazer ao Chanceler.

“A prisioneira falhou, Investigadora”, ele continuou em tom de deboche, “a Brecha ainda está no céu. Até onde se sabe, era isso que ela pretendia.”

“Eu não acredito nisso”, agora ela estava ríspida e seca.

“Não cabe a você decidir isso. Seu dever é servir à Chantria!”

“Meu dever é servir aos princípios que fundaram a Chantria, Chanceler. Assim como o seu.” Cullen percebeu que Josephine segurava uma risada.

A porta se abriu com um ruído alto logo em seguida, para anunciar a chegada de Tessa na sala. Ela estava serena, os cabelos soltos e lavados, mais escuros que o normal. Os olhos brilhavam quando se encontraram com os dele, e ele pôde sentir um rubor subir-lhe o pescoço e esfregou a nuca.

“Acorrentem-na. Quero-a pronta para viajar para a capital para ser julgada”, ouviu o Chanceler dizer aos dois soldados que estava na porta.

“Ignorem isso e deixem-nos”, Cassandra falou quase sem tirar sua atenção do mapa, com Leliana ao seu lado. Os soldados a obedeceram sem pestanejar.

“Você está andando por um caminho perigoso, Investigadora.”

“A Brecha está estável, mas ainda é uma ameaça. Não vou ignorá-la.”

“Fiz tudo o que pude para fechar a Brecha”, Tessa disse, com uma voz suave que contradizia a expressão em seu rosto, “ela quase me matou.”

“Mas você está viva”, Roderick virou-se para ela, com um olhar culpabilizador, “um resultado conveniente para você.”

“O que mais você quer, _Chanceler_?” Cullen ouviu o tom de voz de Tessa mudar drasticamente, ela estava aborrecida e sem paciência para Roderick. Aquilo poderia ser interessante. Percebeu que Cassandra, Leliana e Josephine se viraram para observar, “Eu tentei fechar a Brecha, quase morri duas ou três vezes por causa dela. Fui às Terras Distantes enquanto você estava aqui, confortavelmente escondido e assustado para fazer alguma coisa. Não sou uma caçadora, mas cacei. Cacei carneiros, cacei magos e templários, cacei bandidos, cacei ervas curativas, tudo para dar algum suporte e conforto às vítimas de tudo o que está acontecendo, enquanto a Chantria fica em choque e luto por causa da Divina. O que aconteceu foi uma tragédia, mas me diga o motivo de vocês a estarem prolongando sem fazer _merda nenhuma_. Me diga o motivo dos seus irmãos e de suas irmãs de denunciarem a Inquisição, quando nós somos os únicos que estamos _realmente_ fazendo alguma coisa para ajudar, quando nós somos os únicos que estamos procurando uma solução e quando nós somos os únicos que estamos tentando restaurar a ordem”, Tessa o olhou intensamente, estava próxima dele, desafiando-o. Diante do silêncio e do olhar envergonhado como resposta, ela disse, baixo: “foi o que eu pensei.”

O Chanceler não sabia o que fazer daquele momento em diante e, então, percebeu que a única coisa digna era se retirar. Ao ouvir a porta se fechando, Tessa soltou o fôlego que estava prendendo, encostando a mão direita enluvada na mesa e fechando a esquerda em punho.

“Outro sucesso da Arauto”, ouviu Josephine dizer entre risos, “alguém precisava colocá-lo em seu lugar.”

“Isso incomoda você?” Cassandra apontou para a mão esquerda de Tessa, escondida sob a luva. Tessa a relaxou e olhou rapidamente para ela.

“Não muito.”

Assentindo, ambas voltaram-se para a mesa.

“O importante é que sua marca está estável, assim como a Brecha. Você nos deu tempo, e Solas acredita que uma segunda tentativa talvez tenha sucesso... desde que a marca tenha mais poder.”

“O que significa que devemos nos aproximar dos magos rebeldes e pedir ajuda”, Leliana falou. _De novo isso..._ Desde que a carta de Cassandra chegou enquanto viajavam informando sobre a ideia de Solas, eles passaram a maior parte do tempo que a Arauto esteve fora discutindo e discordando sobre que rumo tomar.

“E eu ainda discordo”, ele se obrigou a dizer, finalmente saindo do silêncio, “os templários são tão úteis quanto.”

Cassandra suspirou, “Nós precisamos de poder, Comandante. Coloque magia suficiente nessa marca...”

“...e ela pode destruir todos nós.” Ele interrompeu, irritado. “Os templários podem conter a Brecha e enfraquecê-la a ponto de...”

“Pura especulação.” Leliana o cortou, as mãos cruzadas atrás do corpo.

“ _Eu_ era um templário. Eu sei do que eles são capazes”, ele ponderou, baixo como um sussurro e percebeu pelo canto do olho que Tessa lhe olhava.

Talvez Josephine tenha percebido que a tensão aumentava na sala e anunciou:

“Infelizmente, nenhum grupo nos dirigirá a palavra. Lembrando que fomos denunciados pela Chantria e que você especialmente os assusta por ser uma maga. Isso limita nossas opções. Pedir ajuda aos magos ou aos templários nesse momento está fora de cogitação até resolvermos nossa situação com a Chantria.”

“Tudo bem”, Tessa falou, debruçando-se sobre o mapa, “vocês receberam meu relatório sobre minha conversa com a Madre Giselle enquanto estávamos fora. Acho que esse pode ser o melhor momento para ir à Val Royeaux. Antes que o nosso Chanceler preferido nos freie ainda mais.”

“Tem certeza, Dama Trevelyan?” Josephine lhe perguntou.

“Sim, só que...” Cullen a viu sem conseguir terminar a frase, os olhos fixados na pilha de livros que Josephine mantinha no canto da mesa. Ele franziu o cenho, sem entender.

“Está tudo bem?” Ela o contemplou rapidamente, voltando sua atenção aos livros.

“Sim, mas... hm... tem uma... aranha ali”, ela apontou tímida e medrosamente para os livros. Ele e as outras mulheres se entreolharam, achando aquilo divertido. _Ela enfrenta perigo cotidianamente, mas tem medo de aranhas... Que adorável_. Ele esticou a mão enluvada e esmagou a pequena aranha entre os dedos, pegando um lenço do bolso para limpar a luva em seguida. “Obrigada”, ela disse com o rosto na mesma tonalidade que os cabelos. Ele se obrigou a esconder uma risada, assim como as mulheres, “Pensei em ir a Val Royeaux enquanto as torres de vigilância na fazenda de Dennet são construídas. Não há razão para perdermos tempo.”

“Sim, você está certa”, Cassandra comentou, “quando estiver pronta, nos avise.”

“Esperem”, ele disse, então se dando conta do que estava sendo sugerido, “mandar a Arauto para Val Royeaux?”

“Fazer com que a Arauto se dirija aos clérigos não é uma ideia terrível”, Josephine disse, trocando o peso do corpo de uma perna para outra, com sua prancheta no braço.

“Você não pode estar falando sério.” _Inacreditável_.

“A Madre Giselle não está errada: no momento, a única força da Chantria é possuir uma opinião em comum.” Ele suspirou e se virou, andando impacientemente em círculos, coçando a parte de trás da cabeça.

“E devemos ignorar o perigo para a Arauto?” Leliana perguntou, sarcasticamente. _Finalmente uma pessoa sensata aqui_.

“Vamos perguntar a ela”, a Embaixadora finalizou.

“O que eles podem fazer? É só uma conversa”, Tessa falou despreocupada e casualmente. _Criador, ela não tem juízo?_

“Não subestime o poder de suas palavras. Uma turba ensandecida pode cortar sua cabeça tão rápido quanto uma espada.”

_Obrigado, Leliana._

“Eu irei com ela”, Cassandra anunciou e virou-se para a Dama Rouxinol: “Madre Giselle disse que poderia nos dar nomes? Use-os.”

“Mas por quê? Isso não passa de um...”

“Que escolha nós temos, Leliana? Nesse momento, não podemos recorrer à ajuda de ninguém com a Brecha”, Cassandra olhou para ele e para Josephine, “usem a influência que temos para reunir os clérigos. Quando eles estiverem prontos, resolveremos isso juntos.”

* * *

Tessa sentiu a palma da mão esquerda coçar. _Essa maldita cicatriz_. Ela esfregou os dedos na palma por cima das luvas, discretamente, enquanto todos saíam da sala de guerra. Ela ficaria um pouco mais para avaliar tudo.

“Está tudo bem?” Ela ouviu Cullen perguntar em tom de preocupação. Ela deve ter feito uma careta enquanto se coçava, “Com a marca?”

“Oh”, ela o olhou com os lábios afastados, “sim, sim. Isso não é nada. Só uma mania que eu tenho.”

“De coçar a mão?” Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ela não respondeu, mas sorriu timidamente quando ele riu, “tudo bem. Quer companhia?”

“Não, obrigada. Você deveria descansar, Comandante.”

“E você também. Não vá se demorar aí, você acabou de voltar de viagem e está prestes a partir para outra. Precisa do seu descanso.”

Ela acenou em compreensão e lhe deu boa noite, Cullen fechando a porta atrás de si. Tessa virou-se para a mesa de guerra e suspirou. Ela estava feliz de voltar a Refúgio e poder descansar, poder finalmente abaixar um pouco a guarda – já que estava em alerta a cada segundo durante a viagem –, poder continuar sua admiração secreta a Cullen. Mas tudo aquilo não importava. _Tudo se resume a acalmar os nervos da Chantria e a escolher entre magos ou templários_. Ela suspirou de novo e começou a andar de um lado para o outro em frente à mesa, pensando nos argumentos ditos em favor de um ou de outro grupo. Todos eram plausíveis. Porém ela não conseguia ter paz com a ideia de pedir ajuda aos templários. Eles tiraram tudo dela.

Tessa sabia que seus irmãos eram templários, assim como a maioria dos homens Trevelyan, mas eles eram sua família e eles nunca lhe fariam mal. Diferentemente de _todos_ os outros templários com quem se encontrou, que não queriam fazer nada a não ser matá-la, simplesmente por ser uma maga. Ela se lembrou de Cullen, de todo o cuidado que ele tem com ela, e sentiu-se um pouco culpada por pensar assim dele, mas recordou-se de que ele saiu da Ordem e já não era mais um templário.

Observou as mãos enluvadas e fechou os olhos, submersa em preocupação, tristeza, angústia e outros sentimentos que ela não saberia descrever. Ela estava nervosa, ansiosa, seu coração pulsava forte dentro de si. Ela tinha medo do que poderia acontecer. Tanta coisa dependia do seu sucesso, da maneira como ela falaria ou olharia para os clérigos, de como abordaria os magos ou os templários. Era um fardo que ela nunca pediu e com o qual ela não estava preparada para lidar. Sua família não a treinou para aquilo. O Círculo também não. Ela só ouvia os encantadores sêniores dizerem que ela era extremamente talentosa com a magia, habilidosa e que aprendia rápido. Que ela seria uma grande maga e que poderia inclusive se tornar Primeira Encantadora quando tivesse mais idade. Só que eles nunca lhe prepararam para os perigos que o mundo fornecia, que ela não sabia que existiam – ou que ela não queria acreditar que existiam, o que era mais provável – dentro e fora do Círculo. Mas os templários fizeram questão de mostrá-la, de mostrar com quem ela estava lidando.

Mas ela mostrou a eles. A aluna brilhante, que só tinha prática dentro dos exercícios que eles supervisionavam. Tessa mostrou do que era capaz também quando eles tentaram matar Lydia. A mentora era como uma mãe para ela, carinhosa e gentil, severa e dura. Lydia abençoou o relacionamento de Tessa com Myles, ia ajudá-los a fugir para se casarem em segredo, até que ele pereceu nas mãos de um templário que não o esperou retornar do Imaterial durante a sua Provação. Lydia estava lá para ela e por ela, ofereceu-lhe o conforto de seu ombro para que Tessa pudesse chorar.

Aquilo já fazia tanto tempo... _Quatro ou cinco anos?_ Não lembrava mais. Ela sentou-se num canto, encostada na parede de pedra, e chorou de culpa. Não pensava em Myles há muito tempo. Soluçou quando seus pensamentos foram de encontro a Cullen, um ex-templário, enquanto se obrigava a pensar no seu falecido noivo, morto por um templário. Tessa não sabia o que estava acontecendo, não sabia o que sentir ou o que pensar, enquanto Myles e Cullen dançavam pelos cantos de sua mente. Ela afundou a cabeça entre os joelhos e chorou e chorou.

Depois do que pareceram horas e que seus olhos cairiam das órbitas, Tessa se levantou e limpou as lágrimas. Ela certamente não teria como disfarçar seu rosto marcado pelo choro e não queria ter que responder a perguntas que, sem dúvida, lhe fariam. Ela esperou, esperou, pegou uma caneca que reluzia e se viu no reflexo e esperou mais, tentando manter as ideias limpas. Ela precisava ser objetiva, pelo bem da Inquisição e do continente. Ela precisava ter o julgamento claro já que seria obrigada a escolher entre os magos rebeldes e os templários. Após ter certeza de que seu rosto tinha voltado ao normal, ela se recompôs.

Ergueu a cabeça e saiu da sala, sem nunca desviar o olhar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vou tentar postar mais regularmente aqui pra alcançar a fic em inglês, prometo. Vou me dedicar mais a essa, já que é só postar. :D
> 
> Se você está gostando, por favor deixe uma marquinha sua aqui, adoro conversar com o pessoal que comenta :3
> 
> Beijinhos!


	8. O embrulho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa se sente sobrecarregada por suas inseguranças e encontra apoio numa improvável e recém formada amizade. Uma conversa noturna acontece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maker's breath, tá meio complicado de postar. Mas estou finalizando a monografia e vou poder me dedicar mais \o/  
> Vou tentar igualar à versão em inglês, então devo postar mais dois capítulos antes de sumir completamente de novo!

Tessa encarava o tabuleiro de xadrez que descansava sobre sua cama. Uma pequena onda de arrependimento a percorreu enquanto encarava aquele objeto, ainda mais depois de tudo o que pensou na sala de guerra na noite anterior. Quando ela chegou em seu chalé, tomou três xícaras de seu chá-sonífero e dormiu até o meio dia. Ela não chorou mais, não gostava de como parecia fraca quando o fazia. Pensar no passado a deixava vulnerável. Ela estava vestida para o dia, mas ainda não tinha saído do chalé nem para se alimentar. Algumas pessoas bateram em sua porta, mas ela não os respondeu. Ouvia uma outra batida agora, insistente e contínua. Quando ouviu Cassandra perguntar se estava tudo bem e se ela poderia entrar, Tessa confirmou, mas não olhou para a outra mulher.

“Está tudo bem, Arauto?” A Investigadora perguntou apreensiva, sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Tessa lhe indicou o outro lado da cama para ela sentar, o que as deixaria frente a frente. Cassandra se sentou, desconfiada.

“Nós nos conhecemos há mais ou menos dois meses, não é, Cassandra?” Tessa se ouviu dizer, ainda comtemplando o tabuleiro.

“S... Sim”, a mulher não sabia o que estava acontecendo e estava apreensiva, “Por quê? O que está havendo?”

“Comecei a me importar bastante com você, com Varric e com Solas. Confesso que não pensei que isso fosse acontecer contigo, graças às nossas posições um tanto... antagônicas... no início. Mas você tem se tornado uma amiga para mim.”

“Oh, eu... eu sinto o mesmo, Arauto.”

“Você não precisa me chamar de ‘Arauto’ o tempo inteiro”, Tessa riu, finalmente olhando para Cassandra, “enfim. Esses dois meses têm sido difíceis para mim. Estou longe da minha família há muito tempo, e o que me mantinha sã se foi. Me vi sem amigos e sem suporte, totalmente sozinha e desprotegida. Mas então...” ela limpou a garganta, “só quero dizer que vocês têm suavizado as coisas para mim. Então quero agradecer.”

“Você não tem o que agradecer, Tessa”, Cassandra falou, num tom reconfortante.

“Eu tenho”, ela afirmou firmemente, sorrindo fraco, “você não tinha a menor obrigação de me manter na Inquisição, poderia ter me entregado à Chantria, mas não o fez. Quero acreditar que não foi _somente_ pela marca.”

“Não foi, acredite.”

“Que bom. Fico feliz”, Tessa suspirou e prendeu os cabelos num alto coque, “não sei se vocês sabem disso, talvez Leliana e Josephine saibam, mas eu fui noiva por um período.”

“Você...?” Cassandra estava totalmente sem reação, levemente boquiaberta, “Não, eu não sabia. E não sei se elas sabem, nunca falaram nada.”

“Então acho que conseguimos manter bem o segredo”, ela riu melancolicamente, “ele foi o único homem com quem eu já estive. Era gentil, carinhoso, atencioso, inteligente. Bem bonito. Moreno e forte.”

“O que aconteceu com ele?”

“Myles morreu no Círculo.”

Elas ficaram um momento em silêncio, e parecia a Tessa que Cassandra estava absorvendo aquelas informações confiadas.

“Eu sinto muito pela sua perda. De verdade”, a Investigadora disse gentilmente e, após Tessa agradecer, perguntou: “Ele era um mago também?”

“Sim. Nós ainda éramos aprendizes, íamos casar em segredo após nossas Provações. Mas ele nunca retornou do Imaterial. Um templário o matou.”

“Isso é terrível...”, então Cassandra arregalou os olhos de forma tão suave que foi quase imperceptível, como se tivesse entendido todo o sentido da conversa, “você está com dúvidas sobre quem abordar para ajuda?”

“Muitas”, Tessa confessou, suspirando e se levantando da cama, começando a andar pelo pequeno chalé, “vocês e Cullen têm razão. Qualquer um dos grupos pode nos ajudar com a Brecha. Mas eu sou uma maga...”

“Você acha que mais magia pode ser perigoso? É isso?”

“Sim. Isso faz eu me sentir péssima. Como se estivesse traindo meus princípios. Associar-me aos templários...”

“Você não está, Tessa”, Cassandra se levantou e segurou-a pelos ombros, para que ela ficasse parada, “você tem uma responsabilidade enorme em cima de você. Você está fazendo algo honrável ao considerar todas as possibilidades pelo bem maior. Você terá meu apoio no que decidir.”

“Obrigada”, Tessa disse num sussurro, envolvendo a outra num abraço fraternal e apertado.

Cassandra acenou com a cabeça, lançou um sorriso leve, dando um suave aperto no ombro de Tessa e caminhou até a porta do chalé. A Investigadora olhou por cima do ombro para ela, e disse: “você deveria dar o tabuleiro para ele logo. Ele ficaria feliz.”

Então a mulher saiu pela porta, sem antes dizer que a Arauto precisava comer. Era bom poder confiar em alguém de novo. Alguns minutos após a Investigadora ter saído, foi a vez de Tessa. Ela foi rapidamente até a fogueira central do acampamento e pegou um pedaço de pão que já estava duro e o partiu com os dedos antes de comer, além de duas maçãs, que colocou nos bolsos. Ela caminhou até o estábulo e ali entrou. Silver caminhou de encontro a ela e balançou a cabeça, o que fez Tessa sorrir e a acariciar ternamente. Tirou uma das maçãs do bolso e ofereceu à égua, que comeu alegre.

Tessa tentava de todo o modo evitar Cullen e o simples pensamento dele. Sempre que seus olhares se cruzavam, ela desviava e tratava de fazer outra coisa. Aquilo aconteceu por duas vezes enquanto ela estava no estábulo escovando Silver. Ela ainda se sentia culpada por desejá-lo e deixar de lado tudo o que viveu com Myles. Ele pareceu entender que ela queria certa distância, pois, depois de um tempo, parou de olhá-la.

Após passar bastante tempo com sua égua, Tessa caminhou pelo acampamento, sendo cumprimentada solenemente pelos soldados e pelos refugiados com o punho direito cruzado ao peito. Uma mulher pediu para beijar-lhe a mão que foi abençoada por Andraste, um velho senhor demandou que ela o curasse de suas dores e uma menina muito pequena, de talvez 4 anos de idade, solicitou para lhe abraçar. Sua fama se espalhava pelos vilarejos próximos às Terras Distantes e aquilo fazia os números da Inquisição aumentarem a cada dia. _Cada vez mais pessoas dependendo de mim_.

Ela foi conversar com Solas sobre o Imaterial e todas suas visitas a ele. Dialogaram sobre os amigos espíritos do elfo, sobre suas viagens e seus estudos. Tessa sentia-se bem ao falar de magia com Solas, por toda a experiência que ele tinha e passava através de sua calma. Após aquilo, foi até Varric, apenas para se distrair. Gostava de trocar histórias com Varric, e eles desenvolveram uma brincadeira sobre quem tinha a história real mais absurda. Ficaram naquele jogo por algum tempo, até que Tessa não aguentava mais rir, com a barriga doendo e os olhos lacrimejando, pelo menos por um breve momento.

Não conseguia se manter em apenas um lugar e percorreu todo o acampamento, socializando com quase todas as pessoas. Queria espantar aquela melancolia. Voltou ao chalé, pegou seu esquecido alaúde e foi até a beira do lago congelado. Tocou acordes aleatórios que acabavam por formar uma bela melodia e se arrependeu por não ter levado um pergaminho, uma pena e um tinteiro. Ficou ali, tocando, até a noite cair.

 * * *

Na semana que se seguiu após a reunião sobre a Chantria, Cullen percebeu que Tessa o evitava sempre que possível e passava a maior parte do tempo dentro de seu chalé. Por três vezes, ele bateu na porta para tentar acertar alguns detalhes sobre a viagem à Val Royeaux – ele não se atrevia a tentar conversar com Tessa, pois sabia que algo havia acontecido, e ele estava certo de que foi sua posição sobre pedir a ajuda aos templários que havia chateado a Arauto – e nas três vezes ouviu uma suave música emanar de dentro, acordes e voz em perfeita harmonia, mesmo que ele não conseguisse ouvir direito, mas sem nenhuma resposta dela. Tessa estava tocando seu alaúde, e ele queria muito poder vê-la fazer aquilo.

Numa das noites, após a ceia – que ele pulou, sem fome –, viu que ela conversava com Cassandra e Varric e que logo depois se dirigia de volta ao chalé. Ele estava lendo um dos relatórios sobre o andamento da construção das torres em volta da fazenda de Dennet, mas fez questão de botá-lo de lado e desistiu de deixar que ela fugisse dele. Precisava ir falar com ela. Desculpar-se e também se explicar. Ele teve que apertar o passo a ponto de chegar a correr um bocado para poder alcançá-la e, quando o fez, a chamou. Ela virou-se para ele, os olhos azuis brilhando em... indiferença? Surpresa? Ele não sabia dizer.

“Arauto”, começou, indeciso sobre as palavras que usaria, “eu, ah... posso falar com você por um momento?”

“Agora?”

“Hm, sim. Se não for incômodo.”

Ela acenou e abriu a porta de seu chalé, indicando a ele que podia entrar. Ela veio, logo atrás de si, fechou a entrada e ofereceu-lhe chá, mas ele recusou. Cullen ficou em pé no meio do chalé, um pouco desconfortável com a situação, esfregando a nuca, até que Tessa sentou-se na cadeira da escrivaninha, apontando para que ele pudesse se sentar em sua cama – que estava bem diferente da última vez que ele havia visto, estava impecavelmente arrumada, com uma colcha de cor sóbria que ele não sabia o nome e almofadas cheias e fofas coloridas e brilhantes. Ele sentou-se e juntou as mãos à sua frente, com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos. Ele não olhou para ela.

“Eu, hm... notei que você tem estado distante. Tem me evitado. E...” ele começou a gaguejar, sem saber o que dizer, olhando para todos os lugares menos para ela. Arrependeu-se de não ter aceitado o chá, pelo menos teria uma desculpa para parar de falar, “Pelo fôlego do Criador... Me desculpe pelo modo como agi na sala de guerra na outra semana. Eu sei que minha posição é... desagradável... para você, e...”

“Cullen”, ela o interrompeu, tocando levemente em suas mãos, o que o fez erguer os olhos para encontrar o olhar dela, “você _realmente_ não tem que se preocupar com isso. Não é nada.”

“Eu tenho, Arauto”, ele insistiu, sustentando o olhar, sem saber como. Estava morrendo de vergonha, “eu não sei o que aconteceu no Círculo de Ostwick, não sei como é sua relação com os templários, eu só posso imaginar. Mas eu _vi_ como você ficou durante a reunião enquanto eu falava. Eu vi que você não gostou. Não posso te obrigar a buscar a ajuda deles, mesmo que essa continue sendo minha opção, mas eu posso me desculpar por ela, se ela te causa alguma dor.”

“Por quê?” Ela perguntou, balançando levemente a cabeça, sem entender.

“Eu _sei_ o que templários fazem com magos.”

Sua fala saiu mais fraca e rouca que ele pensava e ele temeu que aquilo o denunciasse. Ele observou a expressão de Tessa mudar suavemente de dúvida para compreensão. Cullen não sabia o que aquilo significava, se ela tinha pegado algum sentido oculto em sua frase, e ele rezou para o Criador e para Andraste que não. Francamente ele não queria saber.

“Novamente”, ela disse devagar após alguns segundos de silêncio, e viu que ela comtemplava seu rosto. Notou que os olhos dela abaixaram rapidamente para a altura de seus lábios, e ela lambeu os dela enquanto ela encarava sua cicatriz, para então voltar aos seus olhos, “você não tem que se preocupar com isso. Meu comportamento... eu estar assim nada tem a ver com sua opinião, você é livre para se expressar. Eu só estou com saudades da minha família, é só isso.”

Uma onda de consolação percorreu lenta e brevemente os membros enrijecidos de Cullen, e ele pôde finalmente descontrair seus músculos. Estava um pouco aliviado por saber que o que ele havia falado não havia chateado Tessa, mas continuou preocupado por ela, por saber que sentia falta da família. _Assim como eu sinto da minha._

“Você está bem?” Ele conseguiu perguntar.

“Estou levando. É difícil, porque quase nada aqui me lembra deles.”

“Você deveria se agarrar a essas poucas coisas. Pode facilitar de algum modo.”

Ela riu fracamente e coçou a testa.

“Não acho que isso seria apropriado.”

“Como assim?”

“Eu não deveria falar sobre isso. É.... hm...” Agora era ela quem não conseguia olhar para ele. Cullen percebeu que as bochechas dela começaram a ficar vermelhas e ele arqueou levemente as sobrancelhas.

“Você pode me contar”, ele tentou encorajá-la. Ela suspirou e começou a mexer nas pontas do cabelo, evitando o contato visual a todo custo.

“Você é uma das coisas que me lembra deles.”

“E... o quê?” Ele estava perdido, claramente perdido e confuso. Talvez um pouco esperançoso. _Rutherford, seu tolo_. “Eu não... não consigo ver como...”

“Você serviu com meu irmão no Círculo de Ferelden, certo?” _Ah, é isso. Criador..._

“Certo”, ele sorriu sem alegria.

“Você estava...?” ela tentou perguntar, mas hesitou.

“Se eu estava com ele?” Ele completou e, vendo que ela acenava positivamente, continuou: “Sim. Frederick caiu como um herói. Ele deu sua vida para salvar outra.”

Tessa ficou em silêncio, respirando fundo e soltando o ar lentamente. Ela fechou os olhos, deu um sorriso fraco.

“Isso é de fato algo que ele faria”, ela disse, “Eu estava no Círculo quando aconteceu. Me parte o coração não ter ido ao seu funeral.”

“Não te liberaram?” Ele perguntou e ela negou com um aceno de cabeça, “sinto muito por isso.”

Ela agradeceu o olhando tão profundamente nos olhos que o deixou desconsertado. Ele desviou o olhar e esfregou a nuca, percebendo pela visão periférica que ela havia se levantado e caminhava até seu baú de roupas.

“Ah, eu quase me esqueci”, ouviu-a dizer com seu tom de voz brincalhão e natural, “tenho uma coisa para você.”

Ele observou curioso enquanto ela tirava um embrulho de dentro do baú. Era pequeno, mas grande o suficiente para que ele reparasse mais uma vez quão pequenas as mãos de Tessa eram. Parecia uma caixa retangular, envolta num tecido leve e amarelo claro, com uma pequena fita de cetim vermelho amarrada para segurar o tecido.

“Eu procurei em todo o lugar”, ela disse, sentando-se ao seu lado na cama, “mas não encontrei seu tabuleiro de xadrez antigo. Acho que você perdeu antes de vir para Refúgio.”

“Trevelyan...”, ele a chamou, indeciso entre olhar para ela ou para o embrulho.

“Quieto”, ela riu e entregou para ele a caixa, “então eu tomei a liberdade de procurar um novo para você.”

“Você não deveria...” ele começou a falar enquanto retirava o tecido do tabuleiro, mal conseguindo se controlar, ansioso como uma criança. Seu queixo caiu quando viu, “Você _realmente_ não deveria... Criador, isso é _marfim_? Quanto isso custou?”

“Segredo”, ela sorria satisfeita, “só me prometa que não vai perder este. Eu teria que atravessar Thedas para encontrar um parecido, e isso é bem cansativo.”

Ele abriu um enorme sorriso ao mesmo tempo em que abria o tabuleiro, revelando os peões esculpidos à perfeição.

“Eu nem me atreveria a perdê-lo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se curtirem, deixem suas marquinhas por favor :)  
> E lá vou eu novamente voltar pros meus textos e acompanhar um pouquinho das Olimpíadas :P


	9. Depois de Val Royeaux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As coisas não vão bem para a Arauto e seus companheiros em Orlais, e discussões acaloradas tomam conta da sala de guerra.

“Tem certeza?” Josephine perguntou, com o cenho franzido.

“Sim”, Leliana respondeu, as mãos cruzadas atrás do corpo, “as coisas não foram bem.”

Um dos agentes de Leliana havia mandado notícias de Val Royeaux sobre o encontro da Arauto com os clérigos da Chantria e sobre a exibição dos templários, especialmente a do Lorde Investigador Lucius. Pelo que o relatório dizia, Tessa foi acusada pelo assassinato da Divina Justinia e humilhada pelos dois grupos, que usaram de sarcasmo para inflamar a plateia que assistia em volta do mercado. Porém conduziu toda a situação solenemente, causando dúvidas em alguns dos templários e das irmãs da Chantria. Além disso, houve uma conversa discreta entre o grupo da Arauto e a líder dos magos rebeldes, a Grande Encantadora Fiona.

“O Lorde Investigador perdeu o juízo”, Cullen conseguiu dizer, suspirando, “mas existem os que acreditam em nossa causa. Talvez possamos abordá-los.”

“Para isso, precisamos descobrir onde estão instalados”, Leliana falou, “os relatos são muito divergentes e confusos.”

“Mais um motivo para nos aproximarmos dos magos”, ele ouviu a Embaixadora dizer, “pelo menos sabemos onde eles estão abrigados, e a Grande Encantadora Fiona _fez_ um convite.”

“Criador, você parece um alaúde de uma corda”, ele rosnou, irritado.

“Você também, com essa insistência em chamar os templários”, ela retrucou.

Cullen não saberia dizer quanto tempo passou debatendo com Leliana e Josephine sobre qual apoio buscar e ficou feliz por um momento ao se lembrar que a decisão não era dele. Se fosse, certamente nunca ouviria o fim das reclamações das duas. Quando elas se juntavam, era _impossível_ ganhar uma discussão, então ele preferiu sair da sala de guerra para não falar nenhuma besteira.

Desde que Tessa partiu com Cassandra, Solas e Varric para Val Royeaux, Cullen pensava nela com tanta frequência que ele jurou que estava enlouquecendo um pouco. Não conseguia se concentrar por muito tempo no trabalho, não conseguia treinar e não conseguia dormir – os pesadelos também se intensificaram com a partida dela. Ele tentava se distrair com Rylen, jogando no tabuleiro que ela lhe deu uma noite antes de ir embora para lidar com a Chantria, mas era _mais uma_ lembrança constante dela. Ele cuidava do tabuleiro com o mesmo zelo com o qual cuidava de sua espada. E – ele _nunca_ admitiria isso para ninguém – guardava o tecido que ela usou para o embrulhar num dos bolsos do casaco, carregando consigo aonde quer que fosse. Tinha o cheiro de mel e de frutas cítricas, o cheiro que ele acreditava ser dela. Também aumentou a frequência com que se tocava e, por mais que Rylen insistisse que ele deveria voltar ao bordel, Cullen recusava toda proposta prontamente. Aquela havia sido uma experiência totalmente embaraçosa e simplesmente _errada_.

Após uma semana, durante uma noite Cullen estava tão exausto que dormiu em cima de seus muitos relatórios não lidos e relatórios que ele estava desenvolvendo. Acordou assustado uma hora depois, quando um de seus pesadelos lhe alcançou. Seu pescoço e seus ombros doíam, e ele amaldiçoou tudo mentalmente. Rylen estava no canto oposto, virado para sua cama, tirando o casaco. Ele tinha acabado de voltar do bordel, Cullen sabia.

“Como está a Cassandra?” Ele perguntou ao seu subcomandante, a voz numa mistura de rouquidão de sono e de leve risada.

“Cass... o quê?” Rylen olhou por cima do ombro para ele, “Oh. Haha! É muito óbvio?”

“Sim”, Cullen respondeu se levantando e massageando os ombros, “você poderia simplesmente falar com ela, sabe.”

“Ah, a _última_ coisa que fazemos é conversar”, ele gargalhou.

“Quero dizer a Cassandra verdadeira, idiota”, era engraçado para Cullen saber da enorme paixão platônica que Rylen cultivava por Cassandra ao mesmo tempo em que ele morria de medo dela. Cullen começava a se identificar, na verdade.

“Oh, não. Não, não, não”, o amigo limitou-se a falar enquanto sacudia a cabeça de forma negativa com o semblante fechado.

“Ela não é tão ruim assim”, tentou dizer.

“Sim, claro”, Rylen já estava com as roupas de baixo, sentado em sua cama, “e quanto você e a Arauto?”

_Claro que chegaria a isso. Pelo fôlego do Criador._

“O que tem?” Ele tentou se fazer de desentendido. Pela risada de Rylen, percebeu que não funcionou.

“Você deveria ir em frente, sabe.”

“Certo”, agora foi a vez de Cullen rir, “farei isso quando você fizer o mesmo com Cassandra. Temos um acordo?”

“Babaca”, o homem disse, jogando o travesseiro nele, “devolva. Como está o sono?” Ele ouviu Rylen perguntar, enquanto devolvia seu travesseiro. Suspirou.

“Do mesmo jeito. Por quê?”

 O amigo levantou-se e se dirigiu para o braseiro do chalé deles. Cullen percebeu que ele começou a preparar um chá.

“O que está fazendo?”

“O que parece?”, Rylen respondeu fazendo uma expressão como se ele fosse idiota, “sua Dama Arauto me deu umas ervas...”

“Ela não é _minha_ dama”, ele corrigiu. _Infelizmente_. O outro o ignorou.

“...que ela usa numa mistura para dormir. Só usei uma vez e dormi como um bebê. Ela me pediu para lhe dar caso você precisasse.”

“El... ela pediu?”

“Sim, ela disse que era bom que você descansasse para servir a Inquisição apropriadamente. E não ficar jogando xadrez noite a dentro.”

Cullen sorriu como um tolo, e _é claro_ que Rylen perceberia, porém graças ao Criador não comentou nada.

Com o chá de Tessa, ele dormiu por seis horas seguidas.

Suas noites de sono seguintes foram mais suaves, uma vez que ele tomou a mistura todas as vezes em que ia dormir. Ficou menos irritadiço, o corpo não doía mais (tanto), conseguiu treinar seus recrutas e manter seu próprio treino. Até mesmo separou uma briga entre um mago e um templário que culpavam um ao outro pela morte da Divina, com o Chanceler Roderick inflamando os nervos. Ele só tinha coragem de investir em provocações quando a Arauto não estava presente.

Felizmente, ela estava para chegar no dia seguinte e, pela sua última carta, traria consigo duas novas companheiras que decidiram se juntar à Inquisição. Segundo ela, as duas não poderiam ser mais opostas, que estava tornando a viagem de volta um tanto quanto cansativa, devido aos constantes embates. Uma delas era uma elfa chamada Sera que Tessa descreveu como “boca suja e parece não se importar com nada além de importunar os outros e pregar peças, mas é _extremamente_ habilidosa com um arco, além de ter uma extensa rede de conhecimento que pode vir a ser útil à Inquisição”. A outra era simplesmente a encantadora da corte orlesiana, Madame Vivienne de Fer, que ele sabia que havia elevado o cargo dos magos da corte, a qual Tessa dizia que “é muito polida em suas colocações, mesmo em suas falas mais sarcásticas”. Cullen sabia que teria de ficar vigiando as duas, tanto pelas travessuras e enfrentamentos quanto pelas razões políticas e vantagens que a Inquisição poderia trazer.

Na manhã seguinte, Leliana lhe convocou em sua tenda. Quando ele chegou, ela terminava uma oração. Ela vinha rezando mais agora que a Divina estava morta, e ele se lembrou do quanto ela havia ficado abalada e em choque. Não podia culpá-la, uma vez que ele sabia o quanto Justinia significava para Leliana. Ele mesmo recorreu à religião com mais afinco após o Círculo de Ferelden e Kirkwall. _Aquelas malditas épocas... não me deixam em paz nunca. Que Andraste me proteja_. Leliana virou-se para ele quando finalizou, sua expressão era de cansaço e preocupação.

“Você tem algum contato com os Guardiões Cinzentos, Comandante?” Ela perguntou numa voz baixa, enquanto cruzava os braços à frente do corpo.

“Não, por quê?” Ela suspirou e começou a andar pela tenda.

“Os Guardiões tanto de Ferelden quanto de Orlais parecem ter sumido. Acho preocupante.”

“Bem, eles sempre desaparecem quando não há uma Podridão...”

“Isso é diferente. Mandei cartas para ambos os lados e nenhum deu sequer um sinal de vida.”

Foi a vez dele suspirar. Ele sabia também que Leliana havia se envolvido profundamente com a Heroína de Ferelden, uma Guardiã.

“Tenho certeza de que ela está bem, se é com isso que está preocupada.”

Ele tocou seu ombro levemente, como forma de apoio e deu seu melhor sorriso consolador, apesar de saber que era uma tentativa inútil de reconfortá-la. Leliana virou de costas para ele e começou a vasculhar seus pergaminhos.

“Obrigada, Comandante.” Seu tom lhe dizia que era para ele ir embora. E ele foi.

A comitiva da Arauto só chegou na manhã do dia seguinte, um dia depois da previsão. Algo envolvendo abelhas os atrasou, pois alguns cavalos se assustaram, inclusive a égua branca de Tessa, e eles tiveram que acalmar os bichos e fazê-los descansar o suficiente para voltar à viagem.

Tessa parecia bem descansada e estava tão bela quanto ele lembrava. O coque estava lá, preso no topo de sua cabeça, os fios estavam num ruivo tão vivo que ele conseguia ver que alguns estavam soltos, emoldurando o rosto dela. Os olhos estavam claros como águas pacíficas, e ele poderia se perder neles sem pensar duas vezes. Quando ela o cumprimentou com um aceno, ele quase se engasgou, mas conseguiu cumprimentá-la de volta com a cabeça.

Ela só precisou de um banho e uma refeição para estar pronta para encontrar com ele, Leliana e Josephine. Esperaram apenas por Cassandra, que acabou cochilando assim que chegou em Refúgio. Cullen evitou de ir falar com a Arauto, pois julgava que seria muito atrevido de sua parte e daria muita munição a Rylen. Com isso, contentou-se apenas em observá-la de longe enquanto seguia dando instruções a um de seus tenentes sobre o treinamento dos recrutas.

Cullen, Josephine e Leliana conversavam casualmente dentro da Chantria enquanto esperavam por Tessa e Cassandra. As duas surgiram depois de abrir a enorme porta de madeira maciça, discutindo animadamente sobre algo que ele não fazia ideia.

“Que bom que vocês retornaram. Soubemos do seu encontro”, Josephine começou quando as avistou.

“Souberam?” Cassandra perguntou. _Sempre desconfiada_.

“Meus agentes na cidade avisaram, é claro”, Leliana respondeu, caminhando ao encontro delas. Ele seguiu ao seu lado, tentando não encarar Tessa.

“É uma pena que os templários tenham abandonado a capital, assim como o bom senso”, ele se ouviu dizendo, agora olhando nos olhos de Tessa. _Andraste, como ela pode ser tão bonita?_ Ela trajava um colete cinza por cima do casaco preto, que estava totalmente abotoado, uma calça bege e botas marrons, combinando com as luvas. Os cabelos agora estavam soltos, caindo lisos em cascata por cima dos ombros e nas costas. Ela _realmente_ cheirava a frutas cítricas e também a flores suaves.

“Tínhamos de fazer alguma coisa, e agora temos uma oportunidade.”

_Por que ela me olha assim? Pelo fôlego do Criador... Acho que estou corando._

“Sim” Ouviu Josephine falar e percebeu que todas elas se botaram em movimento, “e nós temos a abertura que precisamos para abordar os magos e os templários.”

“Temos?” Cassandra duvidou, “O Lorde Investigador Lucius já não é o homem que conheci.”

“Verdade”, Leliana disse, “ele levou a Ordem para algum lugar, mas para fazer o quê? Meus informes têm sido... bem estranhos.”

“Precisamos investigar isso”, ele falou andando em direção à sala de guerra, “estou certo de que nem todos na Ordem apoiarão o Lorde Investigador.”

“Ou, em vez disso, a Arauto poderia simplesmente se encontrar com os magos em Rocha Vermelha”, Josephine sugeriu.

 _É claro. Mais uma vez._ Ele parou abruptamente, fazendo com que Tessa quase desse um encontrão nele e provavelmente se esmagasse contra sua armadura. Se fosse para ela se esmagar contra ele, ele gostaria de pelo menos _sentir_. Ele tentou ignorar esse pensamento vergonhoso para ele – senão definitivamente coraria – e pôs-se a argumentar contra Josephine.

“Você acha que a rebelião dos magos está mais unida? Pode estar dez vezes pior!”

“Vocês realmente precisam escolher logo”, ele sentiu um tom de irritação na voz de Tessa. Se ela soubesse o quanto os três tinham discutido sobre isso em sua ausência, ela talvez tivesse gritado para que eles se decidissem.

“Concordo”, Cassandra falou, “mas o que o Lorde Investigador estaria fazendo?”

“Não deveríamos descartar Rocha Vermelha. Os magos podem valer o risco”, Josephine insistiu. _Alaúde de uma corda, sim_.

“Eles são poderosos, Embaixadora, mas mais desesperados do que você pensa.”

“Então será perigoso”, Tessa disse carregada de sarcasmo, “estive em perigo desde que saí do Imaterial.”

“Se alguém entre os magos rebeldes foi responsável pelo que aconteceu no Conclave...”

“O mesmo pode ser dito dos templários”, Josephine disse.

“Tem razão”, ele mesmo falou, sentindo o olhar atento de Tessa, que estava ao seu lado, sobre si, “nesse momento, não estou certo se temos influência suficiente para nos aproximar da Ordem com segurança.”

“Então a Inquisição precisa de agentes em mais lugares”, Cassandra constatou.

“Enquanto isso”, disse Josephine, “é melhor considerarmos outras opções.”

Após algum tempo discutindo no corredor, eles finalmente se dispersaram, exceto Leliana e Tessa, que continuaram conversando. Cullen queria falar com ela, _falar o quê, seu idiota? Que sentiu falta dela?_ Queria ouvir mais sua voz, ouvi-la falar de si e não da Inquisição, enquanto ele se deliciava com seu perfume e com o sorriso dela.

Ele estava na sala de guerra, com as portas abertas, estudando alguns mapas da região. Uma pilha de relatórios bagunçados se estendia pelo canto da mesa, até que ele se lembrou que foi ele quem deixou daquela forma na última vez que esteve ali. Deu a volta em torno da mesa e pôs-se a arrumar, enquanto relia os que não se recordava.

“Sempre trabalhando”, ele ouviu a voz suave de Tessa, que estava encostada no batente da porta, com os braços cruzados, o observando e sorrindo tão levemente que era quase imperceptível.

“Sim”, ele riu fraco, “como foi sua viagem?”

“Cansativa”, ela respondeu seguindo em sua direção após fechar as portas da sala, “como está Refúgio?”

“O de sempre. Mas acredito que você precisará dar outra bronca em Roderick.”

“Oh, ele não tem se comportado?”

“Não exatamente”, ela agora estava na outra ponta da mesa, de costas e apoiada nela com os quadris e as mãos, “eu, hm... obrigado novamente pelo tabuleiro. Tem sido bom se distrair. E também... obrigado pelo chá. Rylen me falou.”

Ela sorriu, satisfeita. _Que sorriso lindo_.

“Não há de quê, Comandante. Funcionou?”

“Perfeitamente.”

“Então fico feliz”, ela o olhava com tanta, tanta intensidade que ele se perguntava se ela se dava conta ou se queria desconsertá-lo de propósito, “como estão as construções das torres na fazenda de Dennet?”

“Em seus últimos arranjos. Pelo que sei, faltam apenas alguns detalhes.”

“Tudo bem. Então retornarei às Terras Distantes em breve. Leliana me pediu para investigar uma coisa para ela lá.”

“Oh?”

“Algo sobre um Guardião Cinzento... Blackwall? Sabe de algo?”

“Ah... sim”, _então era isso_ , “Leliana mencionou sobre os Guardiões terem sumido, mas não me preocupei muito.”

“Não? Eu me preocupei. O tempo em que tudo tem acontecido... não sei. Se for uma coincidência, ótimo. Não perderei meu tempo.”

Ele concordou que ela não deveria se alongar mais do que deveria, e depois disso caíram em silêncio. Só que esse silêncio não era desconfortável, e, por algum motivo, ele conseguiu sustentar o olhar penetrante de Tessa e não desviou uma vez sequer. Ela se desencostou da mesa e, com os dedos se arrastando pela borda, caminhava lentamente até ele. A luz instável das velas a iluminava de uma maneira que deixava seus olhos mais escuros e sombreados, os cabelos numa cor muito intensa e, ele não tinha certeza se era realmente a luz, os lábios dela agora estavam vermelhos. Ela estava tão perto que ele podia distinguir seu perfume, _laranja e jasmim_ , tão intoxicante que Cullen quase perdeu seu equilíbrio e apoiou-se na mesa para disfarçar. Ela retirou a luva da mão esquerda, e ele percebeu a marca se agitar e brilhar um verde fraco. Ele precisou forçar os olhos para ver que, por baixo, havia uma longa e profunda cicatriz, que percorria de um lado a outro da pequena e delicada mão de Tessa.

Ela subiu nas pontas dos pés, e ele fechou os olhos rapidamente ao sentir o toque dela em seu rosto. Cullen abriu os olhos, não podia perder um segundo daquilo, enquanto ela acariciava o osso acima de sua bochecha. O rosto dela estava próximo ao seu, e ela era uma explosão de vermelho, verde, azul, laranja e jasmim.

“Eu senti sua falta”, ele arriscou-se em dizer, quase num sussurro, sem nunca tirar desviar a visão dela. Ela sorriu quando a mão dele alcançou sua cintura. _Não, não, seu estúpido, não faça isso! Se você for por esse caminho, estará perdido!_ Ele não se importava. Ele queria se perder e duvidava muito que fosse se arrepender.

“Eu também”, ela lhe respondeu e, ainda sorrindo, molhou os lábios. Eles pulsavam, vermelhos e úmidos, e Criador, como ele queria beijá-los... “Tinha... uma sujeira no seu rosto.”

Ele caiu. Da nuvem que ele estava, alto nos céus, ele caiu. De cara no chão.

Ela estava brincando com ele? Foi tudo... encenação? Ele agradeceu pela armadura, pois assim era possível disfarçar o quanto seu coração pulava inquieto dentro de si. Ainda assim, ele queria se enfiar embaixo da mesa e ficar ali, pois tinha certeza absoluta que estava vermelho como o cabelo dela.

“Oh. Hm, obrigado”, a mão dele caiu da cintura dela e foi automaticamente para sua nuca. Ele desviou o olhar, muito, muito, muito envergonhado. “Devo ir. Boa noite, Arauto.”

Ele se virou e praticamente saiu correndo da sala.

“Boa noite, Comandante.”


	10. A Bebida da Campeã

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Arauto está desesperada por um pouco de companhia para relaxar após o que aconteceu na sala de guerra.

“Merda, caralho!”

Cullen entrou bufando no chalé e bateu a porta. Rylen estava terminando de se trocar e caiu em cima da cama com o susto.

“O que houve?”

“Ela estava brincando comigo!” O Comandante estava com a voz elevada e, se antes ele estava vermelho de vergonha, agora estava vermelho de raiva.

“Quem? Do que você está falando?”

“Ela _sabe_ que me atrai e ela brincou com isso.”

Rylen começava a se dar conta do que estava acontecendo, mais ainda precisava de detalhes para poder participar da conversa.

“Talvez você deva respirar, amigo. E começar do início.”

Assim ele o fez. Respirou fundo, andando de um lado para o outro, tentando se acalmar. Contou para Rylen tudo. Como Tessa se aproximou, o que ele achou que fosse um carinho em seu rosto, _ah, aquele toque_ , sua mão na dela, talvez a primeira vez que _ele_ tenha tocado nela, sua sensação de estar sonhado, apenas para cair da cama com um estrondo digno de uma peça de bobo da corte, no qual _ele_ era o bobo.

“Cullen”, Rylen começou, cauteloso. Ele sabia que Cullen era um barril de pólvora naquele momento pronto para explodir, “você já considerou que talvez... tenha interpretado errado?”

Ele esfaqueou Rylen com os olhos.

“Antes de você pensar em me matar, trabalha comigo”, o homem disse, aproximando-se, “pelo que você me falou, ela não parecia mostrar muito interesse. Parecia que ela estava sendo gentil.”

Dois banhos de água fria em menos de dez minutos. Ele queria acreditar que ela também sentia alguma coisa. _Merda, merda, merda._

“Como vou olhar para ela agora?”

“Profissionalmente, amigo”, Rylen lhe deu um tapa amistoso no ombro, “seja bem-vindo ao meu mundo.”

* * *

Tessa ainda ficou por um momento na sala de guerra após a saída apressada e desastrada de Cullen – ele esbarrou o quadril na quina da mesa e derrubou todos os livros de Josephine de lá. Ela sabia que ele estava mortificado de vergonha e não se importou quando ele saiu mesmo assim apesar de sua bagunça.

Enquanto juntava os pergaminhos que também haviam sido derrubados, Tessa parou por um momento, sentada sobre os calcanhares, as mãos apoiadas no chão, e respirou fundo e lentamente. Fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça de lado para o outro, soltando um ruído de descontentamento. _Como pude ser tão idiota? Fazer aquilo para desistir de última hora? Certamente ele me odeia agora. Criador_.

Ela desejava lançar um feitiço bem destrutivo para saciar sua vontade de bater com a cabeça contra a parede, mas ela aguentou a tentação e apenas se levantou, arrumando a mesa novamente. Saiu da sala de guerra, apagou as tochas e velas com um gesto e fechou as portas.

Ainda era cedo, a noite mal tinha caído sobre Refúgio, e ela decidiu que precisava de uma bebida. Enquanto se encaminhava para a tenda de Varric – ele com certeza seria uma ótima companhia para uma bela noite de bebedeira – percebeu que havia um jovem rapaz posto do lado de fora da Chantria, próximo à porta.

“Com licença”, ele a abordou quando a viu, “tenho uma mensagem para a Inquisição, mas não estou conseguindo falar com ninguém.”

“Quem é você, soldado?” Tessa perguntou.

“Cremisius Aclassi, com a companhia de mercenários Bravos do Touro. Trabalhamos principalmente perto de Orlais e Nevarra. Soubemos de alguns mercenários tevinteranos juntando-se na Costa da Tormenta. O comandante da minha companhia, Touro de Ferro, oferece a informação sem custo. Se você quiser ver o que os Bravos do Touro podem fazer pela Inquisição, encontre-nos lá e veja-nos trabalhando.”

“Vamos pensar a respeito”, ela disse, querendo encerrar a conversa ali.

“Somos os melhores que encontrará. Venha para a Costa da Tormenta para nos ver em ação.”

Tessa assentiu e deu-lhe boa noite, continuando seu caminho até Varric, remoendo toda a situação constrangedora que ela havia feito. _Realmente preciso beber_.

“Dama Arauto”, o anão a cumprimentou quando a viu, sorridente e brincalhão como sempre, “a que devo honra?”

“Hm, ‘Dama Arauto’?” Ela riu, “Fui promovida?”

“Sim, depois de sua bela exibição lidando com toda aquela loucura nas Terras Distantes. Você pode ser uma líder.”

“Vou aceitar o elogio”, disse com uma piscadela, “quer ir beber?”

“Se você quiser me levar para a cama”, ele riu, “Não vai funcionar.”

“Oh, não”, ela fingiu se lamentar, decidida a entrar na brincadeira, “o que farei agora que sei que meus sentimentos não são correspondidos?” Ao ver que Varric dava de ombros, completou: “Vamos, não seja chato.”

“Chato, eu? Jamais, minha senhora.”

Eles se dirigiram para a pequena taverna de Refúgio – ou o que se passava por uma taverna. Tessa teve a impressão de que a construção era _menor_ que seu chalé, mas poderia ser por conta da quantidade de móveis e pessoas lá dentro. Ela teve que se encolher e passar pelos ombros das pessoas para poder chegar até o balcão. Varric apenas empurrou todos no seu caminho para o lado, o que de fato pareceu mais fácil. Um elfo, que Tessa não se recordava de já ter visto, levantou-se de seu banco para “ter a honra de ceder seu lugar à Arauto de Andraste, escolhida dos céus”. Ela agradeceu timidamente e não aceitou a princípio, mas o homem fez tanta questão que ela acabou cedendo. Um outro caiu bêbado, e Varric sentou-se no lugar dele, tendo que puxar o banco para mais perto de Tessa.

"Por que estamos bebendo?" Varric perguntou, batendo uma mesa na mesa para chamar Flissa, a atendente.

"Precisamos de um motivo?" Ela retrucou com sorrindo com os olhos.

"Na verdade, não", ele disse em concordância, "mas nunca te vi bebendo, então você pode entender minha curiosidade."

"Se você realmente precisa saber, é porque sou uma idiota."

"Haha, você não é tão ruim assim. O que aconteceu?"

Naquele momento, o atendente apareceu e Varric pediu duas cervejas, ao que ela falou que queria algo mais forte. Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, em tom de aprovação, e pediu uma bebida que ela não conhecia.

"Fiz algo que não deveria ter feito. Ou _não_ fiz algo que _deveria_ ter feito. Não sei mais." Ela enfiou o rosto nas mãos enluvadas e suspirou.

"Hm", ele começou, pensativo, "tem algo a ver com um amigo em comum nosso?"

“Temos alguns amigos em comum agora, sabe.” Tessa cerrou os olhos enquanto sustentava seu olhar mais ameaçador para Varric. Com sorte, o atendente retornou com uma garrafa de um líquido levemente avermelhado e depositou seis copos muito pequenos na frente deles, três diante dela e três diante do anão. O atendente encheu os copinhos até a borda e foi embora. "O que é isso?" Ela perguntou, pegando um dos copos na mão e trazendo-o para perto de seu nariz. O copinho não chegou nem a 15 centímetros de distância, e ela o afastou rapidamente, intoxicada com o forte cheiro de álcool. Varric gargalhou.

"A bebida da campeã!" Ele anunciou orgulhosamente, "muito famosa em Kirkwall. Se você quiser que alguém de lá te respeite, deve respeitar as tradições locais."

"Mas nós não estamos em Kirkwall."

"Ei, foi você quem disse que queria algo forte. Eu só providenciei."

Então Varric pegou um dos copinhos e bebeu tudo em um único gole. Fez isso de novo e _de_ _novo_. Limpou a boca com a parte de trás da mão e a encarou, como se dissesse que era sua vez, a desafiando. Tessa não poderia deixar isso passar, afinal ela era de Ostwick e, se seu tempo no Círculo a ensinou alguma coisa além de mágica, foi a aguentar uma bebida. Ela suspirou e pegou um dos copos. Virou o primeiro devagar, com três longos goles. Começava doce, depois era picante e então _queimava_. Tomou fôlego e virou o segundo. O terceiro pareceu descer direto e sem esforço. Ela precisou piscar algumas vezes para focalizar a visão e se segurar na mesa para não cair. Era _muito_ mais forte que ela esperava.

"Já me sinto bêbada."

"Não é ótimo?"

"Sim, é ótimo!"

Tessa se sentiu uma idiota por já estar gargalhando, mas aquilo sempre acontecia quando ela bebia de estômago vazio, só aconteceu mais rápido com essa bebida de Kirkwall. Ela pediu outra rodada da bebida dos campeões e, naquela vez, quase caiu do banco. Teria caído se Varric não a tivesse segurado, e eles obviamente riram de forma escandalosa daquilo.

"Ei!" Ela exclamou, numa parte da noite, "conheço um jogo." Ela tirou uma moeda de cobre do bolso e pegou um dos copos vazios de antes. "Se eu fizer essa moeda quicar e cair dentro do copo, você tem de beber uma caneca de cerveja."

"Parece divertido!"

Tessa perdeu e já não tinha certeza se conseguia sentir as pernas. Ela riu sozinha, e Varric se juntou.

"Do quê você está rindo?"

"Acho que não sei, mas talvez eu tenha de ser carregada daqui", ela riu mais ao ouvir sua voz embaraçada e meio grogue, mesmo sem saber que era possível. Ela chorava e sua barriga doía e pensou ter arrotado no meio da frase, o que a fez rir _mais,_ "chame o Comandante para me levar para a cama!"

"Haha, eu sabia!" Varric apontou para ela, bêbado como um gambá e pôs-se a rir, "você o quer! _Tessa e Cullen se beijando numa árvore..._ "

"Pare de cantar, você é péssimo."

"Você quer o Comandante! Você quer o Comandante!"

"Você já o _viu_? As pessoas dizem que eu fui tocada por Andraste, mas tenho certeza que foi ele. Querido Criador, acho que até ficou mais quente por aqui."

"Não, é só a bebida, Arauto bêbada."

"Se você diz."

Ela não soube quando nem como isso aconteceu, mas estava deitada em sua cama. Abriu os olhos e os fechou forte logo em seguida, a luz ardia. Tentou se levantar, porém caiu de volta com o rosto enterrado no travesseiro, a cabeça martelava. Sentiu como se houvesse um oceano numa tempestade dentro do estômago e ignorou a luz e as marteladas para vomitar na latrina vazia – que por algum motivo estava ao lado de sua cama. _Pior. Ressaca. Da. Minha. Vida_.

Tessa fez sua higiene matinal com muita dificuldade e foi até a cabana de Adan para lhe pedir uma poção que pudesse inibir enjoo, dor de cabeça e sensibilidade nos olhos. Ela teve a impressão de que ele estava segurando o riso, então lembrou que na noite anterior ela cantou para toda a taverna. A notícia da Arauto cantando bêbada deve ter se espalhado por Refúgio, porque a casinha encheu _mais_.

“Você me viu cantando, não viu?” Ela arriscou perguntar.

“Oh, sim”, ele respondeu com um leve sorriso no canto dos lábios, fazendo a barba se curvar para cima, “você tem uma bela voz. Só não entendi uma palavra do que você estava cantando. Era outro idioma?”

“Pelo fôlego do Criador... não, não era.”

Aquilo fez Adan gargalhar enquanto ele lhe entregava a poção. Ela tomou tudo de uma vez e já sentiu que começava a fazer efeito. Agradeceu ao boticário e foi embora, percebendo que Solas estava parado em frente à sua própria cabana, sorrindo para ela. _Ele viu minha performance também. Andraste me proteja_. Ela lhe lançou um olhar como se lhe dissesse “cale a boca” e seguiu até a tenda de Varric.

“Dama Arauto da garganta de ferro!” Ele a cumprimentou.

“O quê?!”

“Você sabe, manter aquela voz depois de ter bebido... bem, toda a bebida da taverna, é um feito e tanto.” Ela então se lembrou das pessoas a aplaudindo e gritando. Como se lesse seus pensamentos, Varric continuou: “O pior da bebida da campeã é que te deixa bêbado o suficiente para se envergonhar por uma vida, mas não o suficiente para te fazer _esquecer_ do que aconteceu.”

“Sim, suponho que seja verdade”, ela falou, com uma enorme vontade de esconder o rosto nas mãos, mas resistiu, “mas... como eu fui parar na minha cama? Eu não me lembro disso.”

“Nem deveria, você já estava apagada”, pela expressão de surpresa e completa vergonha que tomou conta dela, Varric riu e continuou: “Cassandra te levou para seu chalé e ficou lá até ter certeza de que você estava bem.”

“Oh”, _Criador, todo mundo viu eu me desgraçar_ , “acho que lhe devo um obrigada. Varric, quem exatamente _viu_ o que aconteceu?”

“Não se preocupe”, ele lhe deu um tapinha amistoso no ombro, “o Comandante não viu. Pelo que eu soube, ficou enfiado no chalé dele a noite toda. O que me lembra... ele saiu da Chantria ontem parecendo um vulcão prestes a explodir. Tem a ver com o que você me contou?”

“Oh, Criador, o que eu precisamente te falei?” Ela indagou querendo ter certeza de que não falou nada demais.

“Algo sobre ter feito o que não deveria... e depois disse que era para chamá-lo para levá-la para a cama...”

“Está bem!” Ela o interrompeu, erguendo uma mão à sua frente, “Eu me lembro dessa parte. Podemos não falar disso?”

Varric concordou se divertindo.

“Aliás, Josephine comentou mais cedo que iniciaram uma petição para que suas cantorias sejam semanais.”

“Andraste me proteja”, Tessa rolou os olhos, “quem começou essa petição?”

“O Gracinha”, Varric gracejou.

“Está falando sério?”

“Sim.”

“Solas?”

“Sim.”

“ _Solas_?”

“Eu sei, também fiquei surpreso.”

“Tenho que admitir... foi divertido”, ela riu enquanto seguia para seus afazeres.


	11. O Guardião Cinzento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa e seus companheiros voltam às Terras Distantes para encontrar o Guardião Cinzento.

Tessa decidiu voltar para as Terras Distantes ainda naquela semana, sob muitos protestos de Varric, Cassandra e Solas, que ainda estavam cansados da viagem à Val Royeaux. Mas ela queria muito sair de Refúgio, ela _precisava_. A situação com Cullen a constrangeu muito e qualquer interação com ele era mera e estritamente profissional. Eles evitavam a qualquer custo ficarem sozinhos – evitavam qualquer tipo de contato, na verdade –, e as reuniões na sala de guerra estavam desconfortáveis ao extremo. Ela tinha suas suspeitas de que Leliana desconfiava de que algo havia acontecido, mas não tinha coragem alguma de confrontá-la.

Então ela optou por viajar.

Manter a distância.

Ela realmente necessitava voltar às Terras Distantes, afinal tinha que terminar sua barganha com o Mestre Dennet e procurar Blackwall, o guardião cinzento de quem Leliana havia falado.

Suas novas companheiras, Vivienne e Sera, também foram. A primeira admitiu que gostaria de ter descansado um pouco mais, enquanto a segunda estava muito animada para "botar as coisas de volta ao normal", como ela mesma havia dito à Tessa.

A pequena delegação de soldados que escoltavam a Arauto até seu destino cavalgava num ritmo firme e regular. Talvez levasse apenas mais um ou dois dias para que eles chegassem à região, e Tessa queria logo conversar com Blackwall, descobrir o que ele sabia sobre o desaparecimento dos guardiões, talvez até recrutá-lo ao serviço da Inquisição. Talvez ele pudesse ajudar, afinal. Não sabiam com o que estavam lidando, e se existisse a menor possibilidade de ter algo a ver com uma podridão... Seria muito valioso tê-lo com eles. Ela estava ávida e ansiosa ao mesmo tempo com a possibilidade.

Ela estava na frente de toda a comitiva e cavalgava Silver olhando para frente, esticando o pescoço tentando ter algum vislumbre para além dos rios e árvores que cercavam as Terras Distantes, mas, mesmo sobre um cavalo, ela era muito baixa. Bufou em descontamento e notou que Vivienne havia a alcançado e agora cavalgava seu belo alazão orlaiseano (o qual ela mesma tinha trazido da Corte) ao seu lado.

"Você é do Círculo de Ostwick, não é?" A encantadora perguntou.

"Sim, por quê?"

"Você conheceu a encantadora sênior Lydia? Ela foi uma grande amiga."

Havia dor na voz de Vivienne, luto, raiva, tudo misturado. Mas a dor era tão evidente que era quase palpável. Era uma dor que ela própria conhecia muito bem.

"Ela foi minha mentora", Tessa suspirou, afagando Silver. Ela descobriu ser uma ação extremamente terapêutica, e a égua apreciava bastante seus carinhos, "ela... foi como uma mãe para mim."

Vivienne também suspirou sobre seu alazão, e um fraco sorriso se formava no canto de seus lábios. Ela lhe direcionou um olhar que era pura tristeza, e Tessa soube que o sorriso da encantadora era para evitar que lágrimas chegassem aos seus olhos. _Também_ _sei_ _o_ _que_ _é_ _isso_.

"Você teve sorte de ter estudado com ela. Ela tinha uma riqueza de conhecimento enorme", Tessa realmente se considerava sortuda somente por ter _conhecido_ Lydia. Ela era uma mulher extraordinária, do tipo que deixa marcas tão profundas e significativas, que se admira por muito tempo, inclusive depois de morrer. "Ouvi dizer que ela foi morta por um de seus próprios estudantes quando o Círculo de Ostwick caiu."

"É um rumor", ela garantiu, "nós conseguimos escapar, eu estava com ela na hora. Nós... espalhamos isso para que... ficasse mais seguro para viajarmos."

"Oh", a outra estava aliviada, "então onde ela está? Ainda vive?"

"Infelizmente não. Ela morreu no conclave."

Vivienne, que manteve o olhar em Tessa durante toda a conversa, deixou que ele caísse à crina branca do cavalo sob si. Levou o dedo indicador ao canto de cada olho e afastou as primeiras lágrimas elegantemente.

"Obrigada por me contar, Dama Arauto." Tessa acenou com a cabeça positivamente, "Acho que nós duas concordamos que essa guerra precisa acabar."

"Sim", ela confirmou com tristeza, "O caos prejudica a todos, e os rebeldes e os templários não parecem se importar com quem está no meio."

"É claro, minha querida, em guerras só se enxerga o próprio lado. Mas agora... Magos, templários, inocentes de todas as espécies agora olham para a Inquisição para decidir seus destinos."

A reação de Tessa era meio suspiro de angústia, meio sorriso engasgado. Ela começava a perceber quantas pessoas dependiam de seu êxito. Não era nada para o qual ela estivesse preparada e não era uma responsabilidade que ela contentemente aceitaria aos 23 anos.

"Eu vou... tentar não decepcioná-los." _E_ _a_ _mim_ _mesma_.

"Fracasso é um luxo que não podemos ter, minha querida", Vivienne disse com um toque de audácia na voz, "Lembre-se disso, já que por mil anos o mundo acreditou estar nas mãos do Criador. E agora muitos acreditam que você é a agente de Sua vontade. Qualquer que seja a verdade, essa crença lhe dá poder."

"Ninguém deveria ter esse poder", ela disparou olhando nos olhos claros de Vivienne, "nem eu, nem qualquer mago ou templário, nem mesmo uma Divina. É muito inquietante e... perigoso."

"Concordo com você, mas confesso que estou ansiosa para ver que uso dará esse poder", ela respirou fundo e completou: "vou te liberar, minha querida. Não me deixe tomar muito de seu tempo. Afinal, você tem que nos liderar."

Ela observou a encantadora piscar e diminuir o ritmo da montaria até que ela se perdesse em meio à comitiva, deixando-a cavalgando novamente sozinha à frente dos soldados da Inquisição.

Continuaram a viagem por mais algumas horas até chegarem em Terras Distantes. Tessa insistiu que eles se alojassem no acampamento próximo ao lago ao sul de Rocha Vermelha, pois ela sabia que ali era o mais próximo da localização que Leliana havia dado sobre o guardião solitário. Ela achava no mínimo curioso que todos os guardiões tenham desaparecido após a morte da Divina Justinia, mas que _esse_ continuasse viajando.

Enquanto se acomodavam, ela se recordou de quando Cassandra a levou para tentar fechar a Brecha – quando ela apenas conseguiu estabilizá-la e quase morreu por isso. Ecos do que havia acontecido no Templo das Cinzas Sagradas ressoavam pelo vão que se formou após a explosão, e era possível ouvir a Divina pedindo socorro. Era possível ouvir uma voz estranha, que dizia coisas que não faziam sentido para Tessa. _Mantenham o sacrifício imóvel_ , ela ouviu. A Divina estava presa, impossível de se mexer, os braços estendidos a noventa graus do torso.

Ela se forçava a lembrar do que aconteceu, se forçava até a cabeça doer, mas nada lhe retornava à memória. Tudo o que ela sabia, tudo o que lhe dava alguma pista do que havia acontecido, eram os ecos. _O que está acontecendo aqui?_ , sua própria voz entoou.

 _Temos uma intrusa_. O que estava em andamento? O que ela interrompeu? _Corra enquanto pode, avise-os_ , a Divina implorava a ela, o eco mostrava.

 _Matem-na_.

Tessa não percebeu que havia caído no sono até acordar. Ela estava dentro da tenda, com Sera, Cassandra e Vivienne dormindo nos rolos ao lado. Era a primeira vez que sonhava com os ecos, por maior que fosse o tempo no qual passava pensando neles, tentando se lembrar. Respirou fundo, frustrada, e saiu da barraca. Alguns batedores estavam acordados sob a escuridão da noite sem lua, mas repleta de estrelas. Tessa se sentou numa árvore caída e olhou para cima, recitando um verso do Canto da Luz e pedindo bênçãos para si, para seus companheiros, para Refúgio, para a família, para Thedas. Ela tentou contar as estrelas e suspirou. Compeliu-se a retornar à tenda. _Longo dia pela frente_.

A manhã seguinte foi agitada. Vivienne persistia em querer arrumar suas coisas antes de partir, ao que Sera caçoava e fazia alguma piada de mau gosto – que Tessa nunca admitiria que achou engraçada e que segurou o riso. Cassandra estava sem paciência, querendo ir procurar logo o guardião e Varric surpreendentemente concordava.

Eles beiraram a margem do lago, observando a flora e fauna locais. Lótus de sangue se esgueiravam entre as águas rasas da beira, com magníficas árvores atrás que se espelhavam no lago. Nugs e carneiros vinham se hidratar para correrem juntos aos seus destinos. Tessa tirou a luva da mão esquerda, relevando o suave brilho esverdeado da marca e molhou os dedos nas águas geladas do lago. A marca se agitou com o arrepio que lhe percorreu a espinha e era como se ela estivesse com a mão cheia de esmeraldas. Ela riu consigo mesma ao pensar que nem a marca gostava de passar frio.

"Ei, estão ouvindo?" Tessa levantou os olhos quando ouviu a voz de Sera enquanto secava a mão na roupa e a enluvava. "Tem um monte de gente gritando. Venham aqui."

Sera correu, os guiando. Percorreram a margem a oeste, atravessaram uma parte rasa do lago e adentraram a floresta, onde era possível ver uma batalha em frente a uma pequena cabana.

Eram quatro homens contra muitos outros. Três pareciam garotos e um homem mais velho que tinha barba e cabelo espessos. Os três rapazes não estavam preparados, ela sabia. Tessa observou atentamente um capacete que estava descansando sobre um barril encostado na parede da cabana, com uma penugem no topo e impecavelmente prateado, com uma pequena abertura na frente para o rosto. Ela já tinha visto num livro uma gravura daquele capacete. Era de um guardião cinzento. Flechas choveram sobre os quatro, que tentavam inutilmente se proteger sob os pequenos e frágeis escudos.

"Vivienne!" Tessa gritou, com o cajado na mão direita. A outra maga confirmou com a cabeça, e as duas invocaram numa surpreendente sincronia escudos protetores sobre as cabeças deles. As flechas se desfizeram em areia ao contato com a magia.

Com a adição, os rapazes apresentaram olhares mais confiantes, e Blackwall e Cassandra os lideraram sobre os bandidos, enquanto Tessa soltava seu fogo sobre eles - queimou dois com uma só armadilha -, Solas, seus feitiços de gelo e Vivienne repelia três inimigos que a cercaram com uma explosão mental. Varric e Sera cercaram outros dois e acertaram tiros precisos entre seus olhos. A elfa deu um salto para trás e acertou duas flechas, uma em cada homem que tentavam sigiá-la. Outro caiu numa das armadilhas que Varric deixou discretamente no caminho, e um dos recrutas o finalizou, apenas para ouvir o anão chamá-lo de ladrão. Solas congelou dois, e Cassandra os estourou com um forte golpe de escudo, enquanto Blackwall enfiava a espada nas entranhas de um e emendava o final do golpe cortando a garganta de outro. Mais quatro bandidos surgiram, apenas para serem queimados por Tessa e terem um dardo vindo de Bianca, a besta de Varric atravessado no pescoço.

Ela observou os recrutas ofegantes se entreolharem assustados, enquanto Blackwall cravava sua espada suja de sangue na terra.

"Bom trabalho, recrutas." Ele suspirou pesadamente "Devolvam o que eles roubaram, voltem para suas famílias e sumam daqui."

Ela viu de longe os recrutas se afastarem com múltiplas expressões, e se aproximou do homem mais velho. "Você é o Guardião Blackwall?"

O homem virou-se para ela e seus cinco companheiros, desconfiado e um pouco áspero. Andou até eles, como que para confrontá-los.

"Como sabe meu nome? Quem é você?" O guardião falou enquanto ela se dirigia até ele.

"Sei seu nome porque sou uma agente da Inquisição", ela respondeu calmamente, apertando a mão esquerda, "estamos investigando se o desaparecimento dos guardiões cinzentos está relacionado com o assassinato da Divina."

"Pelas bolas do Criador", ele xingou, andando de um lado para o outro, irritado, "os guardiões e a Divina? Não pode ser. Não, você não sabe, por isso está perguntando." Ele parou na frente de Tessa com uma proximidade que ela pensou que fosse para afugentá-la, mas ela se manteve ali sem se importar, "Primeiro, eu nem sabia que eles tinham desaparecido. Mas é isso que fazemos, não é? Sem uma Podridão, voltamos ao anonimato e o mundo volta a não se importar. De uma coisa eu sei: nenhum guardião matou a Divina."

"Não estou acusando ninguém, apenas preciso de informações", ela falou sem se abalar, "você foi o único que encontrei. Onde estão os outros?"

Blackwall suspirou, talvez, se dando por vencido pela serenidade de Tessa.

"Não vejo outros guardiões há meses, viajo sozinho recrutando.”

Tessa suspirou derrotada e mordeu o lábio inferior em frustração, "Obrigada de qualquer forma."

Ela deu meia volta e pôs-se a andar, com os outros em seus calcanheres, consternada pela inutilidade da informação. _Não acredito que vim aqui para nada_.

"Espere", ela o ouviu. Tessa suspirou e olhou por cima do ombro, sem muita vontade, "agente da Inquisição, você disse?" Com passos apressados e longos, ele diminuiu a distância entre os dois, "a Divina está morta e o céu está rachado. Nessas situações, achar que estamos ausentes é tão ruim quanto achar que estamos envolvidos. Talvez... você precise de um guardião. Talvez precise de mim."

"Está oferecendo seus serviços à Inquisição, Guardião Blackwall?"

"Sim, estou."

"A Inquisição aceita sua oferta. Seja bem vindo."

Sera deu uma risadinha, e Varric deu um tapa amistoso no ombro do recém recrutado.

"Bem vindo à nossa pequena família. Você vai nos adorar."

Seguiram de volta ao acampamento, com Cassandra à frente, Tessa, Solas e Vivienne discutindo sobre magia atrás dela e Blackwall, Sera e Varric conversando animadamente sobre nugs e gigantes até chegarem ao acampamento para descansarem e partirem para a fazenda de Dennet. Dessa vez, Tessa concordou que eles precisavam de uma pausa antes de voltarem a cavalgar, por menor que fosse a distância.

Passaram o restante do dia conversando e conhecendo Blackwall, e Tessa pôde fazer todas as perguntas que pretendia, esforçando ao máximo para não parecer uma idiota. Sera implicava com Solas - que sempre se irritava ou não entendia a piada -, Cassandra e Varric pareciam precisar das acusações mútuas, enquanto Vivienne estava dentro da tenda, fazendo algo que envolvia rodelas de queijo.

Na manhã seguinte, todos eles se dirigiram à fazenda de Dennet, e, pelo caminho, Tessa pôde ver o andamento das torres de vigilância que ele havia exigido como parte da condição para integrar a Inquisição. As torres estavam em pleno funcionamento, com batedores e agentes fazendo rondas no entorno da região. _Muito bem, Comandante_.

Ela suspirou com a lembrança de Cullen, a lembrança que ela tanto tentou evitar nos últimos dias. Ela simplesmente _odiava_ o modo como deixou as coisas entre eles. Queria voltar para Refúgio, dizer a ele que ela errou ao tentar alguma coisa, que nada daquilo era culpa dele. Ela se arrependeu de ter planejado uma viagem tão longa e ter de ficar tanto tempo longe dele. _Por que diabos eu sou tão confusa?_ Ela ainda pensava em Myles, mas ele era uma lembrança tão distante que ela começava a sentir _raiva_ por se recordar dele em momentos tão inoportunos.

Decidida a se concentrar em fazer Dennet completar sua parte da barganha, Tessa sacudiu a cabeça enquanto desmontava Silver como se para espantar as distrações. Fez um sinal aos companheiros para que a esperassem do lado de fora da casa do cavalariço e marchou até lá com sua expressão mais confiante e segura.

"Bom dia, mestre Dennet", ela o cumprimento ao bater na porta, "posso entrar?"

"Claro, Dama Arauto", ele gesticulou para que ela passasse pela entrada, "aceita uma xícara de chá?"

"Não, obrigada", ela sorriu, "podemos falar de negócios?"

"Direto ao ponto", ele puxou uma cadeira para que ela sentasse à sua frente e, enquanto ela sentava, ele continuou: "suas torres funcionam bem e Elaina me informou sobre os lobos. Você é uma mulher de palavra, minha senhora."

"Tenho certeza de que você irá cumprir a sua também, mestre Dennet."

"Irei, sim", ele confirmou com um solene aceno de cabeça, "Meus cavalos são da Inquisição, Dama Arauto."

"E você?"

"Sou mesmo necessário? Mandarei meu melhor trabalhador para cuidar dos cavalos."

"Ele pode ser seu melhor trabalhador, mas ouvi dizer que não será tão bom quanto você."

"Sim, bem... Tem minha esposa e minha filha..."

"Você pode levá-las, tenho certeza que arrumaremos um lugar confortável para vocês."

"Não", ele falou, decidido, "elas teriam de cuidar da fazenda. Está bem."

"O quê?"

"Trabalharei para vocês", antes que Tessa pudesse sorrir e agradecê-lo, ele terminou: "mas terei de pedir outro favor, para garantir a segurança delas. Vejo que você têm mais companheiros de batalha que na primeira vez que veio, então lhe pedirei que feche a fissura que está no rio. Só assim poderei ir tranquilo."

Ela suspirou e acenou positivamente. Ela faria aquilo mesmo se ele não lhe pedisse. Não poderia seguir sua viagem sabendo que poderia fechá-la daquela vez.


	12. A chegada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então, dei uma enlouquecida aqui e postei todos os capítulos que faltavam pra igualar com a versão em inglês, e assim como foi lá, eu não vou botar nada no resumo pq *spoilers* :P

Fazia quase um mês e meio que Cullen não via Tessa.

Ele suspeitava que ela tivesse planejado a viagem longa justamente para evitá-lo. Suas interações, sempre tão amigáveis, ficaram estranhas e desconfortáveis após o ocorrido na sala de guerra. _Após minha completa e total desgraça_. Rylen o provocava e tentava incentivá-lo a mandar alguma carta mais pessoal para ela, mas ele achou que aquilo só o envergonharia mais. Além disso, o que ele poderia escrever? Que sentia muito? Que era um idiota? Um babaca? Ela provavelmente já sabia daquilo.

As cartas dela frias e profissionais e _nunca_ eram endereçadas a ele, mas à toda a Inquisição ou à Leliana. Eram meramente relatórios sobre as regiões e anúncios sobre novidades. Ele nem mesmo sabia se ela estaria remoendo a situação dos dois enquanto estava fora.

O mestre Dennet chegou a Refúgio três semanas após a partida de Tessa. Ele trouxe consigo uma ampla quantidade de cavalos. Depois que o cavalariço se acomodou – logo após ele reclamar sobre o tamanho pífio dos estábulos da Inquisição – o Comandante foi inspecionar as novas montarias.

“São uma beleza, não?” Dennet disse orgulhoso, acariciando um belo e jovem baio, “vocês têm sorte de ter essa Arauto de Andraste. Ela é bem convincente.”

“Sim”, ele respondeu as duas colocações, “Precisa de algo para os cavalos?”

“Feno e petiscos, mas coisas como cenouras e maçãs. Vocês não precisam de montarias obedientes e gordas, não é? Apenas obedientes.”

Numa tarde duas semanas depois, Josephine havia convocado sua presença e a de Leliana. Ele percorreu o acampamento, passando direto pelos clérigos que ocupavam Refúgio, especialmente o Chanceler Roderick, que parecia ávido para falar com o Comandante; Cullen fez questão de ignorá-lo. Sua paciência não estava em seu auge, pois não havia dormido nada nos últimos dias. Adentrou o grande prédio que servia à Chantria, caminhando a passos largos, e abriu as portas da sala de guerra. Leliana e Josephine já estavam lá, rindo de alguma coisa que ele não estava interessado em saber.

“Comandante”, Leliana o saudou. Josephine o fez com a cabeça.

“Irmã Rouxinol, Embaixadora.”

Josephine não perdeu tempo em anunciar que a nova correspondência da Arauto dizia sobre o recrutamento de uma pequena mas eficiente companhia de mercenários, os Bravos do Touro. Ela comentou com os demais sobre precisar exigir alguns favores para fazer as moedas fluírem para pagá-los e que Tessa já estava em seu caminho de volta a Refúgio, mas a conversa tomou um novo rumo rapidamente após a declaração sobre o que a Arauto e seus companheiros encontraram na Costa da Tormenta, além dos mercenários tevinteranos que enfrentaram com os novos contratados.

“Um dragão?” Leliana arregalou levemente os olhos.

“Pelo fôlego do Criador”, ele exclamou, com uma ponta de desespero subindo-lhe o pescoço com a imagem de Tessa confrontando um dragão, “diga-me que eles não... eles não o enfrentaram, não é?”

“Não, eles o observaram de longe... mas estão estudando a possibilidade de voltar até lá numa outra oportunidade.”

“Para lutar contra o dragão?” Leliana perguntou estupefata, com um tímido aceno de cabeça de Josephine em resposta. “Que o Criador nos ajude.”

“De quem foi essa ideia?” Cullen perguntou, mesmo que já soubesse a resposta.

“Da Arauto, acredito.”

“Aquela garota, eu juro... ela não tem juízo algum?” Cullen respirou pesadamente enquanto esfregava a nuca durante sua pergunta retórica, e Leliana se apoiou sobre a mesa de guerra.

“Tudo bem, mudando de assunto... Acredito que encontrei mais ou menos a localização do irmão mercenário da Arauto, James Trevelyan.” Josephine disse para aliviar a tensão.

Cullen levantou os olhos para Josephine e percebeu que Leliana fez o mesmo.

“Você pode me dar a localização que tem, vou rastreá-lo com meus agentes de forma bem discreta.”

“O que está acontecendo?” Ele perguntou.

“Antes de partir, a dama Trevelyan nos pediu que procurássemos seu irmão”, Leliana falou o fitando profundamente, “ela nos convenceu ao dizer que ele poderia ser um guerreiro inestimável para a Inquisição. Leal e feroz.”

“ _Só_ por isso estão procurando por ele?” Ele se irritou, “Ela passou anos sem ter notícias diretas dele.”

“Sabemos, Comandante”, Josephine anunciou, “mas as probabilidades eram que ele estivesse morto em algum canto, então não queríamos alimentar falsas esperanças.”

“Onde você acredita que ele está?” Ele perguntou, ainda aborrecido.

“Nos Caminhos do Oeste. Parece que o boato de um dragão supremo abissal atiçou muitos aventureiros.”

 _Outro dragão. Um dragão supremo. Mas que merda_.

Os três passaram mais uma hora pelo menos discutindo sobre estratégias. Os sucessivos episódios bem sucedidos de Tessa apenas aumentavam a fama da Inquisição e a confiança que o povo depositava neles e em sua Arauto. Muitos peregrinos chegavam, querendo ter um vislumbre da enviada do Criador.

Mais uma semana se passou morosamente, e Cullen se via cada vez mais incapaz de ter uma noite de sono tranquila – ou mesmo de ter uma noite de sono. Na maioria das vezes tomava uma poção de Adan ou um pouco do que restava do chá que Tessa havia dado a Rylen, mas os pesadelos sempre o alcançavam.

Naquela noite, ele estava dentro de seu chalé, ouvindo o braseiro crepitar sob a luz fraca das velas. Pela primeira vez em quase dois meses, Cullen se preparava para dormir. Nas outras noites, ele apenas caía em cima do trabalho e cochilava, quando chegava a isso, mesmo com as poções de Adan. Em muitas ocasiões passou a madrugada trabalhando ou treinando. Nas três últimas semanas, mais ou menos, Leliana, Josephine e Rylen insistiam para que ele adotasse um ritual para dormir, para, quem sabe, atrair o sono. Cullen agradecia a preocupação, mas não conseguiu dormir direito nessas noites, mesmo adotando essa estratégia.

O cansaço já pesava sobre si, e ele decidiu que, naquela noite, se forçaria a dormir. Ficou seduzido pela promessa da quietude que o lírio trazia, mas ele resistiu. Se fosse tomar alguma coisa, que fosse a poção de dormir de Adan.

Ele estava tirando a túnica que usava por baixo da armadura, para vestir uma limpa e macia para dormir, algo que Josephine lhe contou que ajudava, quando ouviu suaves batidas na porta do chalé.

"Cullen? Posso entrar?"

Ele estava no meio do caminho entre colocar a túnica, quando autorizou que quem quer que fosse pudesse entrar e tinha apenas passado a cabeça pela gola, quando se virou para ver que Tessa estava ali, abrindo a porta e entrando devagar. A luz trêmula que o braseiro emitia dava a ela um ar de serenidade que se transmitia a ele. Por um momento, apenas olhando-a, esqueceu-se de todo o cansaço que carregava nos ombros.

"Arauto", ele conseguiu dizer, notando que ela não olhava em seus olhos, mas sim em seu abdômen marcado por cicatrizes de treinos e batalhas, o que o fez sorrir discretamente, "você voltou. Por favor, fique à vontade."

"Obrigada", ela disse, fechando a porta atrás de si, "acabamos de chegar."

"Como foi sua viagem?" Ele perguntou enquanto terminava de vestir a túnica.

"Foi boa", ela respondeu num tom calmo e um belo e leve sorriso, "temos toda a companhia do Touro de Ferro e o Guardião Blackwall conosco agora. Como está o mestre Dennet?"

"Oh, ele está ótimo. Feliz por estar ajudando. E os cavalos que ele nos forneceu são excelentes, certamente vão nos ser muito úteis. Você tem feito um ótimo trabalho, Arauto. Chegam recrutas aos montes, graças à fama que você tem tecido." Como se um raio o tivesse acertado em cheio, ele se lembrou, “Ouvi dizer que vocês encontraram um dragão na Costa da Tormenta.”

Encolhendo os ombros, um sorriso encabulado surgiu em Tessa que iluminou seu rosto. “Ah, sim...” Ela desviou o olhar e colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. Olhando de volta para ele, Cullen percebeu um brilho em seus olhos que não estava lá antes. Um brilho de encanto e entusiasmo. “Uma criatura magnífica.”

“Você não está pensando em... enfrentar essa criatura magnífica, está?”

“Talvez eu esteja. Dragões são... _perigosamente_ magníficos.”

“Mesmo assim. Eles são _muito_ perigosos.”

“Mais um motivo para enfrentá-los, não? Quem está melhor preparado que a Inquisição? Além do mais, Cassandra já matou um antes, então temos nossa própria matadora de dragões e vários entusiastas da ideia.”

Ela sorriu novamente, e ele soltou uma leve risada em concordância, sem conseguir expressar sua preocupação por ela, e ambos caíram num silêncio confortável por alguns segundos.

"Cullen, eu..." ele a ouviu dizer após aquele momento de silêncio, "pedi para Rylen aguardar um pouco antes de vir. Eu esperava que pudéssemos conversar em particular."

"Oh?" Ele apontou para sua cama para que ela pudesse se sentar e ela assim o fez. Ele sentou-se ao seu lado, observando-a timidamente pelo canto do olho.

"Eu, hm... _Criador_." Ela suspirou. "Eu odiei o modo como deixamos as coisas entre nós antes de eu viajar. Eu deveria ter falado com você antes. Eu te... devo desculpas sobre o que aconteceu naquele dia na sala de guerra."

"Tessa... você realmente não precisa... Eu..." Todas as vezes que ele pensou sobre esse momento não o prepararam para de fato enfrentá-lo, "Sou eu quem lhe deve desculpas. Eu interpretei mal... eu não deveria..."

"Não", ela o interrompeu, olhando fixa e profundamente com aquelas imensidões azuis, que gradativamente escureciam, “eu... Andraste me proteja, não sei como falar isso.”

“Isso o quê?” Ele compreendeu que ela corava enquanto respirava fundo.

“É muito confuso.” Ela balançou a cabeça como se quisesse espantar algum pensamento. "Como você se sentia em relação a magos?"

Aquela pergunta o atingiu em seu âmago, em sua história, em tudo o que ele acreditou por muito tempo, e Cullen não sabia se estava pronto para admitir.

“Eu... era muito desconfiado e... tratei mal muitos magos, várias vezes sem razão.”

“É exatamente como eu sou com templários. Eles...” ela estava atenta às mãos e começou a tirar as luvas devagar, dedo por dedo, enquanto falava, “eles só me causaram dor. Eles mataram meu noivo. Meu irmão morreu a serviço da Ordem. Meu outro irmão foi para longe e eu mal o conheço.” Naquele momento, ela virou as palmas para observá-las e então mostrou-as a ele. Dois enormes sulcos dividiam as delicadas mãos ao meio, e, agora que ele reparava, percebeu que se tratavam de cicatrizes feitas por uma espada bem afiada. A marca brilhou, mas ele não prestou atenção. “Elas foram causadas por um templário quando o Círculo de Ostwick caiu. Eram para a minha garganta.”

Ela afastou as mãos de repente, como se não quisesse que ele as olhasse por muito tempo. Seus olhos se encontraram, dourados e azuis, e ele não pôde dizer nada. Ela voltou a olhar para as mãos, esfregando os finos dedos nas cicatrizes.

“Por isso é muito estranho para eu lidar com isso, me encontrar pensando em um templário, ou ex templário, constantemente com toda a história que deve carregar”, ela disse. Ele soube que ela usou um eufemismo para todo o sangue de mago que ele deve ter derramado, e aquilo o deixou ao mesmo tempo com raiva, remorso e dor, mas estranhamente a única coisa que ele reteve foi ela dizer que pensava em um ex templário constantemente. Era dele que ela falava? Ela voltou seu olhar a ele e não piscou, “e é por isso que eu entrei em pânico na sala de guerra.”

Ele não sabia o que dizer e balbuciou algum som quebrado que não formava uma palavra de verdade. _Isso é o que você queria, seu babaca!_

"Oh? Eu... como assim? Eu... quer dizer, você... uh... você está... falando de mim?"

Ela arregalou os olhos, e ele soube que ela estava tão nervosa quanto ele.

 _Isso é errado_.

“Eu não deveria ter falado nada", ela disse, escondendo o rosto nas mãos enluvadas, claramente envergonhada, "Por favor, esqueça o que eu disse.”

Ela se levantou abruptamente, pronta para ir embora, mas os rápidos reflexos de soldado de Cullen o fizeram se levantar para pegar a mão de Tessa, que se virou de volta para ele com um sobressalto.

"Não. Estou feliz que tenha falado. Eu...” _Criador, me ajude._ Ele limpou a garganta para tirar o enorme caroço que sentia dentro dela, “eu... não sabia que... eu...” Os olhos de Cullen não a encaravam, estavam concentrados em suas botas, mas mesmo assim ele deu um passo a frente para estreitar o espaço entre eles. "Eu não... achei que... fosse possível, o que você me falou e eu... eu sinto o mesmo."

Tessa não dizia nada, mas mantinha seus olhos fixos nos dele, os lábios levemente separados enquanto ele diminuía ainda mais a distância entre eles, se sentindo mais confiante depois de tê-la contado. Ele a observou passar a língua suavemente pelos lábios, e aquilo foi o encorajamento que precisava para ficar mais ousado e acariciar o punho de Tessa, deslizando os dedos suavemente pelo braço dela até o cotovelo.

“Me diga que eu não interpretei mal."

 _Isso é errado_.

Um momento de silêncio pairou entre eles, enquanto ele a observava respirar forte e o olhar intensamente. Ele viu o rubor que subia pelo pescoço dela, até suas bochechas e as pontas de suas orelhas, e ele deu mais um passo à frente, ficando a apenas centímetros dela.

"Você não interpretou mal." Sua voz era um mero murmúrio, rouca e entre sua respiração funda. Ele podia sentir as cócegas que a respiração dela fazia em seu rosto.

Um pouco do cabelo de Tessa estava sobre seu rosto, e Cullen o levou para atrás da orelha dela gentilmente, sustentando o olhar. Percebendo que ela não se afastou enquanto ele chegava perto, ele se arriscou a dizer, “Posso te beijar?"

 _Isso é muito errado_.

“Sim.”

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior em nervosismo, e ele emendou o gesto anterior em suaves movimentos com o dedão no rosto dela. Ele a puxou para si de uma vez e da maneira mais delicada que ele conseguia e sentiu seus lábios se encontrarem de forma tão doce. Sua língua deslizou sobre a boca dela, que se abriu imediatamente com o contato, e sentiu que uma das mãos de Tessa se envolveu entre os cabelos da parte de trás de sua cabeça. Ele sentiu cada parte dela, distinguiu cada gosto. _Criador,_ o cheiro dela o deixava hipnotizado. Ele queria apenas prolongar aquele momento o máximo que pudesse. Como algo tão errado poderia ser tão bom?

Cullen sentiu que ela se aproximou o suficiente para colar seu corpo no dele, sentiu as mãos dela em seu rosto e em seu cabelo, agarrando de leve, arranhando seu couro cabeludo de uma maneira que mandava mordidas de prazer por seus membros. Ele estava se entregando a ela de um modo inédito em sua vida. Ele nunca foi daqueles de se prolongar em romantismo, de dizer doces palavras, de se preocupar com seus gestos e suas ações, mas seus dedos se entrelaçaram no cabelo dela, enquanto a outra mão descia até a cintura dela de forma tão delicada, tão temoroso de que ela quebrasse sob seu toque, como se ela fosse feita da mais fina porcelana. Ele nunca foi cuidadoso.

Ele podia sentir sua respiração forte sob a dele, a mistura, os seios que subiam e desciam no ritmo ofegante dela, pressionados sob seu peito, seu sangue descendo até seu pênis, enrijecendo-o, tudo. Ele a puxou para mais perto, relutante em terminar aquele beijo.

Suas línguas dançavam em harmonia, como se fossem velhas conhecidas. Sua garganta vibrou um gemido sem que ele percebesse, e Tessa sorriu sob o beijo, dando uma leve mordida em seu lábio inferior. Ele respirou fundo, se segurando ao pouco de juízo que ainda lhe restava para não jogá-la sobre a cama e tê-la ali e agora.

Algumas batidas na porta os tiraram de seu mundo particular e os obrigaram a se separar e encerrar o beijo. Rylen os chamava do lado de fora do chalé.

“Eu deveria ir”, Tessa disse, ofegante. Ele observou que os lábios dela estavam vermelhos e os olhos dilatados e escuros.

“Gostaria que não”, ele anunciou, tomando carinhosamente uma mão dela com a sua, beijando seus dedos, “mas Rylen não nos deixaria em paz.”

“Eu sei”, ela respondeu rindo, ainda com a mão envolvida pela de Cullen. Ele a puxou para si e com a mão livre, ele segurou a nuca dela e beijou os lábios dela uma vez mais antes que ela fosse embora. Ele a observou com um sorriso besta no rosto, a observou se afastar até a porta e encontrar-se com Rylen. Ela lhe lançou um último olhar e desapareceu na escuridão do acampamento antes que seu subcomandante entrasse e fechasse a porta da cabana.

“Você a beijou, não foi?” Rylen lhe perguntou assim que o viu.

Cullen sorriu e confirmou com a cabeça, sentindo-se feliz pela primeira vez depois de muito, muito tempo.

“Como foi?”

“Não vou contar.”

“Ora, por que não?” Rylen insistiu, fazendo sua melhor expressão de filhote de mabari querendo ser adotado, “só um detalhezinho. Por favor, amigo.”

“Foi simplesmente perfeito.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que gostem! Tenham uma ótima semana <3


	13. Celebração

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Refúgio festeja, e os conselheiros vão para a sala de guerra planejar a próxima missão da Arauto de Andraste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo curtinho, espero que gostem :)

Refúgio estava em festa com a volta da Arauto. Ela era adorada por todos, por sua facilidade em se dar bem com as pessoas, sua vontade de se comunicar com absolutamente _todos_ , o riso que lhe vinha sem esforço. Ela estava dançando ao redor de uma fogueira com uma criança elfa no colo ao som das palmas ritmadas e dos alaúdes do povo que se reunia à sua volta. A criança gargalhava sob as cócegas que Tessa fazia e todos em volta sorriam com a humildade e a simplicidade que ela emanava.

Cullen a observava de longe, encostado na entrada de seu chalé com os braços cruzados ao peito. Ele sorria pelo canto da boca toda vez que a via desde a tinha beijado. Ele sentia-se frustrado por não ter tido a oportunidade de repetir, pois nunca conseguiam ficar sozinhos, e ele não tinha coragem de beijá-la na frente de todos – nem sabia se ela concordaria com aquilo. Apenas Rylen sabia o que havia acontecido entre eles, disso ele tinha certeza. Se ela tivesse contado para qualquer um de seus companheiros, certamente eles não manteriam a informação para si. _Especialmente Varric, Sera e Vivienne_.

Talvez ela quisesse manter as coisas em segredo. Não era da conta de mais ninguém, afinal. Porém... sempre que pensava nisso, tinha uma breve crise de confiança; acreditava por um momento que ela não tinha falado para ninguém porque não queria mais nada com ele. Parecia, contudo, que ela _sempre_ sabia quando aqueles pensamentos o atravessavam, pois ela o tocava sempre que podia. A olhos ignorantes, essas ações facilmente se passariam por esbarrões inocentes ou toques despretensiosos, mas ele sabia – torcia por isso, na verdade – que era mais que aquilo. Ela sempre o tranquilizava com isso, fazendo-o se sentir à vontade e confiante consigo mesmo quando estava com ela, mesmo que não soubesse ainda.

A noite começava a cair, relembrando-o que o conselho de guerra havia sido marcado para a primeira lua após o retorno de Tessa. Ele a viu botando a criança no chão e pedindo licença, sorrindo para todos. Ele decidiu andar devagar, esperando que ela o alcançasse para irem juntos até a Chantria, com as mãos cruzadas atrás do corpo. Enquanto ele subia lentamente os degraus para continuar seu caminho, percebeu Tessa já ao seu lado, ainda sorrindo.

“Boa noite, Comandante”, ela o cumprimentou com aqueles brilhantes olhos, que estavam num tom de índigo sob a luz da lua.

“Boa noite, Arauto”, ele correspondeu, sorrindo de lado. Notou que ela contemplava a cicatriz que ele tinha sobre o lábio. Ele soltou as mãos e deixou os dedos roçarem levemente no braço dela. Ela riu, entendendo que ele pretendia alcançar seus dedos, mas que talvez ele tivesse desconsiderado a diferença de altura entre eles, “acho que não deu muito certo, não é?”

“Não”, ela disse cobrindo o riso com a outra mão, “você acha que nós poderíamos...?” Ela interrompeu a frase de súbito, e ele viu que Leliana saía de sua tenda para comparecer ao conselho. "Quer me encontrar mais tarde?" Ela sussurrou rapidamente.

"Sempre", ele murmurou de volta.

“Arauto. Comandante", a Espiã-Mestre os saudou, após ter os alcançado, “como foram as boas-vindas?”

“Muito boas”, Tessa respondeu com um simpático sorriso, “vocês deveriam ter participado. Tenho certeza de que o povo gostaria disso.”

“Acho que o Comandante e eu temos de manter nossas aparências.”

Eles conversaram casualmente enquanto se dirigiam à sala de guerra, encontrando Josephine e Cassandra já à espera. Eles logo tomaram seus lugares e trataram de falar da Inquisição.

Tessa já sabia que ele havia posto todo seu esforço em encontrar o lugar onde os templários estavam reunidos. Leliana e Josephine estavam trabalhando incansavelmente para conseguir influência e conquistar os favores de algumas das casas nobres mais importantes de Orlais, para convencer o Lorde Investigador Lucius a se encontrar com a Inquisição, caso a Arauto escolhesse esse caminho. Claro, o fato de ela pertencer à nobreza de Fronteiras Livres e ser da família mais influente de Ostwick ajudava bastante também. Eles não sabiam se Tessa iria concordar com isso ou se preferiria voltar às Terras Distantes e pedir ajudas aos seus colegas magos, mas estavam dispostos a entregá-la todas as informações possíveis independente de sua escolha final.

“Você decidiu, Arauto?” Cassandra perguntou, curta e grossa, “Magos ou templários?”

Cullen a viu suspirar vagarosa e intensamente, como se estivesse se preparando.

“Por mais que eu deteste isso”, ela começou, olhando nos olhos de cada um deles ali, “acho que devemos procurar os templários.” Aquilo definitivamente pegou a todos de surpresa, e ele percebeu cada uma das mulheres – com exceção de Tessa – estamparem no rosto a reação incrédula que tomava conta de cada um deles. “Eu sei”, a maga falou, agora estudando o mapa, “tudo indica que o mais simples estrategicamente é ir até os magos. Mas eu concordo quando o Comandante diz que precisamos _enfraquecer_ a magia da Brecha e não correr o risco de fortalecê-la.”

“Tem certeza?” Josephine indagou.

“Sim”, Tessa declarou firmemente, “Existe um plano?”

“Recebemos notícias de um recruta-cavaleiro”, ele disse pousando as mãos no pomo da espada embainhada à cintura, “eles estão reunidos na Fortaleza Therinfal.”

“Ela está vazia há décadas”, Cassandra falou, “por que ir para lá?”

“Nós devemos falar com o Lorde Investigador novamente”, Josephine articulou, observando suas anotações na prancheta, “Perguntaremos a ele.”

“Se apresentarmos um plano para fechar a Brecha, talvez os templários se aliem a nós”, Tessa ponderou, olhando para a Embaixadora, “mas ele quer status.”

“Se é status que o Lorde Investigador quer”, Josephine continuou, “então daremos a ele. A Inquisição irá abordá-lo após se aliar às casas mais nobres de Orlais. Eles virão conosco para Therinfal e exigirão que os templários ajudem a fechar a Brecha.”

“Acredita que isso irá funcionar?” Cullen perguntou.

“Mesmo o Lorde Investigador teria dificuldade em ignorar tantos nobres na sua porta, exigindo uma ação deles”, Cassandra disse com um leve sorriso.

“Sim”, Leliana concordou, “especialmente quando liderados pela Arauto de Andraste.”

“Se fizer os céus pararem de se abrir, sou toda a ouvidos”, Tessa falou, trocando o peso do corpo de uma perna para a outra.

“Os boatos que dizem que você foi salva do Imaterial por Andraste se espalharam exponencialmente entre os templários.”

“Nós fizemos nossa parte para encorajá-los”, Josephine garantiu.

“Uma Arauto batendo à sua porta com o apoio dos nobres será considerada, assim como o poder da Inquisição.”

“Não há uma pequena chance do Lorde Investigador considerar minha chegada uma ameaça?” A maga perguntou preocupada. Assim como Cullen estava.

“Antes, eu considerava que ele era um homem sensato”, Cassandra falou, “agora não sei dizer.”

“Nós não precisamos do Lorde Investigador”, Cullen falou, “nós precisamos dos seus templários, com ou sem sua aprovação. A Brecha não vai esperar resolvermos nossas diferenças.”

“E a nobreza estará lá para garantir isso”, anunciou Josephine.

“Convoque-os, então”, Tessa disse solenemente sob os acenos de aprovação do conselho de guerra.

Com chás e biscoitos, discutiram muitos detalhes daquele plano pelo que pareceu duas ou três cansativas e longas horas, que conseguiram arrancar um bocejo de Leliana, fazer Josephine praticamente sentar na enorme mesa de madeira maciça, Cassandra encostar-se numa parede próxima e Tessa massagear os próprios ombros. Cullen permaneceu em pé, ereto e firme, com as mãos descansando ora sobre o pomo de sua espada, ora sobre seu cinto de couro. Os anos como templário lhe herdaram a postura inabalável, mesmo sob cansaço, fraqueza, as frequentes dores de cabeça e a vontade de ir treinar ou sair correndo.

Conforme a noite escurecia do lado de fora e a luz das velas pesavam sobre os olhos de todos da sala, Tessa sugeriu que eles continuassem a reunião num outro momento, após o devido e merecido descanso, o que foi ligeiramente acatado pelos quatro demais presentes. Observando Cassandra se dirigir para abrir a porta e Tessa seguindo-a de perto, Cullen pensou que talvez aquele fosse o único momento no presente – ou num futuro próximo, se seguissem o planejado e a mandassem de volta à estrada em breve – em que pudesse ficar a sós com ela novamente.

“Arauto?” Ele a chamou, tentando parecer o mais formal e profissional possível. Ela se virou para ele, deixando Leliana e Josephine saírem da sala.

“Existem alguns detalhes que eu ainda gostaria de lhe repassar antes que se recolhesse aos seus aposentos.” _Criador, todas elas devem ter percebido como sou um péssimo mentiroso_.

“Oh”, ela exclamou com uma voz fraca e rouca de cansaço, e ele se sentiu mal e se arrependeu de imediato por fazê-la esperar para ir dormir, “está bem.”

Ela desejou um educado “boa noite” a quem partia e fechou a porta devagar. Enquanto ela estava de costas, ele a admirou, talvez mais intensamente que antes, aproximando-se. Suas curvas que eram escondidas pelas grossas camadas de roupas que ela vestia, os cabelos vibrantes que lhe caíam dos ombros às costas presos num rabo de cavalo frouxo, a pouca altura que ele sempre achou adorável, os finos braços esticados alcançando a porta, as pequenas e suaves mãos que há apenas alguns dias estavam sobre ele. Ela estava prestes a se virar.

“Fique assim”, ele pediu. Ela ficou e respirou fundo.

Em poucos passos, ele a alcançou. Passou as mãos calejadas escondidas sob suas espessas luvas de couro sobre os ombros de Tessa e, alcançando a gola do casaco, o puxou para os lados, deslizando-o pelos braços dela. Ele alisou e dobrou a peça antes de depositá-la sobre um canto da mesa e virou-se de volta a ela. Começou a apertar fracamente os ombros tensos e duros dela, percebendo então quanto de estresse a havia tomado. Aumentou a pressão com os dedões, mas não a força, e os esfregou por toda a linha das escápulas dela, passando os demais dedos pelos músculos acima. Massageou-os em círculos contínuos, para frente – até as clavículas – e para trás – até quase a lombar. Tessa estava mole sob seu toque, a cabeça pendia para um lado e para o outro, deixando-se levar pela cadência que ele imprimia com as mãos, mas ela elevou os braços o suficiente para prender o cabelo num coque com um movimento que ele não entendeu. Então dedicou-se ao pescoço, subindo os dedos firmes pela cervical, atentando-se a cada vértebra e a cada músculo da nuca. Uma vontade súbita de colar os lábios _naquele_ ângulo entre o pescoço e o ombro de Tessa surgiu dentro de Cullen tão de repente quanto um arrepio num dia gelado. Ele tentou resistir o máximo que pôde, enquanto descia a massagem aos braços dela, até que viu-se ali, colado nela, ao som de um suave e segredado gemido que vinha da garganta da moça. Ele abaixou o suficiente para que as mãos dos dois se encontrassem e os dedos se entrelaçassem automaticamente.

“Acho que deu certo agora”, ela sussurrou enquanto entortava a cabeça para o lado oposto à dele, como um convite. Ele sorriu e seguiu a elegante linha do pescoço de Tessa com a boca, enchendo-lhe de doces e carinhosos beijos enquanto voltava a pressionar os ombros dela.

“Como você está?” Ele lhe perguntou ao pé do ouvido, sem se atrever a fazer mais que isso. _Não importa qual seja minha vontade, já estou sendo abusado demais_. Elevou-se para voltar à sua postura reta.

“Estou bem agora”, ela disse sob uma respiração mais forte. Ela se virou embaixo das mãos de Cullen, o envolveu com os braços pela cintura e o fitou com aqueles olhos que lhe tiravam o fôlego, “me beija?”

Ele alegremente abaixou-se mais uma vez, com um mão subindo à parte de trás da cabeça dela e a outra deslizando até a base da coluna, puxando-a para perto de si enquanto a sentia apertar o abraço. Eles se beijaram por longos minutos, teimosos no desejo de não se afastar. A língua dela tinha um doce ardor, que ele percebeu ser do chá que ela havia tomado momentos antes, o que apenas o instigou mais e o fez intensificar o ritmo. Quando ele sentiu que ela enfiava as mãos por dentro de seu casaco e procurava a barra de suas túnicas, ele soube que bem naquela hora todo seu sangue fugiria para o sul e se acumularia em seu pênis, o que de fato aconteceu quando as unhas de Tessa roçaram ternamente em sua pele. Ela definitivamente sentiria que ele estava duro, e ele tentou se separar dela. Ela o segurou com força, relutante, mas tirou as mãos de onde estavam, o abraçou por dentro do casaco e finalizou o carinho com um rápido e estalado beijo. Ela encostou a cabeça sobre o peito de Cullen – sua placa de peito, na verdade – e arfou tão suave quanto o beijo que havia acabado de lhe dar. Ele estava _extremamente_ envergonhado por ter se enrijecido, mas ela parecia não se importar com sua ereção presa entre eles. Ele encaixou a cabeça dela sob seu queixo e não pôde evitar que um suspiro saísse de dentro de si, enquanto esfregava as costas de Tessa e lhe afagava o cabelo.

“Desculpe por lhe fazer ficar aqui mais tempo”, ele falou baixo.

“Valeu a pena”, ela riu levemente, “você é um ótimo massagista.” Ele soltou um ruído que se parecia com uma risada abafada.

“Só isso?”

“Oh, sim. Não vou dizer mais nada para que não fique convencido.”

Ele juntou-se ao riso, depositou um gentil beijo sobre os lábios de Tessa uma vez mais e devolveu-lhe o casaco, antes que eles saíssem da sala e seguissem para seus respectivos chalés.

Cullen deitou-se em sua cama após trocar-se e fixou o olhar no teto da cabana, concentrando-se no silêncio que estava sem Rylen ali – provavelmente ele estava no bordel. Dobrando um braço sobre a testa enquanto a outra mão descansava sobre seu estômago, caiu-lhe a ficha de tudo o que estava acontecendo. Seria mesmo seguro mandar _qualquer um_ às cegas para a Fortaleza Therinfal? A inteligência da Inquisição não conseguiu nada além da notícia vinda do recruta-cavaleiro informando sobre a localização dos templários. Era como se eles estivesse reclusos sem autorização para comunicar-se com qualquer um do lado de fora. Seu recente envolvimento com a Arauto apenas agravava a questão quanto mais ele pensava naquilo.

_Andraste me proteja. No que estou enfiando Tessa?_


	14. Reminiscência da Arauto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Arauto lembra sua infância enquanto tem dificuldades para aceitar seus deveres. O Comandante toma uma importante decisão.

Ela não conseguiu dormir naquela noite. Ao invés disso, se esgueirou para fora do chalé, primeiro apenas a cabeça, para ver se havia alguém acordado que não os guardas de Cullen. Após garantir que Refúgio estava imersa no sono, Tessa saiu nas pontas dos pés. _Não que isso faça algum sentido, eu estou pisando na maldita neve_. Era sempre bom garantir o silêncio.

Quando era menina, ainda em Ostwick, após qualquer briga com um dos irmãos, ela escalava uma das árvores mais altas do jardim de verão e lá ficava por horas, até se esquecer do motivo pelo qual havia subido ali. Ela se distraía com os pássaros e com as flores, com as cores vivas da cidade que se estendia além dos muros, a música que vinha da praça e com o desejo de se perder ali naquela imensidão. Um dia ela fugiu de casa por aquela mesma árvore e conseguiu saltar dali até o muro. James e Gregory a viram encolhida e, quando Gregory saiu correndo de volta para dentro de casa – o que ela descobriu mais tarde que foi para garantir que ninguém fosse ao jardim –, James saiu pelos portões e a esperou do lado de fora.

"Pula!" Ele disse lá embaixo, com os braços estendidos.

Se havia alguém em quem ela confiaria a vida, era James. Ela pulou, e ele a segurou. Ouviu um sermão que parecia não ter fim, mas ele a levou até a cidade. Lá, ela se encantou com o mercado e sua explosão de cheiros – cítricos, doces, florais, o perfume do sal marítimo que o vento trazia –, com as tavernas e suas melodias – algumas vulgares, outras de amor e outras mais sobre incríveis batalhas que aconteceram mil anos antes –, com as lojas de roupas e suas cores, tantas que ela nem conseguia nomear.

E no centro da praça, sob os olhares atentos da multidão, havia um menestrel. Um homem alto e escuro, com cabelos da cor de tinta preta para escrever, pele perolada, grandes olhos que pareciam olivas. Ele era charmoso, Tessa conseguia ver mesmo em sua pouca idade, e as arfadas e os cochichos das mulheres em volta apenas confirmavam. Alguns dos homens também estavam concentrados no menestrel, inclusive James. O menestrel havia enfeitiçados todos ali pelo seu indiscutível charme, mas Tessa prestava atenção em sua voz e em seus dedos sobre o alaúde.

Ela insistiu que James a levasse mais vezes naquela praça e, numa das tardes, no auge do outono de Ostwick, ela tomou coragem e foi falar com o menestrel. Ele se chamava Oliver, mas ela tinha quase certeza de que aquele não era seu nome verdadeiro – talvez uma zombaria, uma brincadeira inspirada pelos olhos, para que ele escondesse sua identidade. Ele era um andarilho, vivia na estrada e, por onde passava, conquistava o povo das cidades. “Isso definitivamente faz o ouro fluir”, ele dizia com um sorriso petulante no rosto. Ostwick era o local no qual ele havia ficado mais tempo. Se encantou pela vida que a cidade oferecia, ao que parecia, e os tons de amarelo e laranja do outono certamente ajudavam. Após muitas tardes de conversa, Oliver ofereceu ensiná-la sua arte, seu dom. Claro que ela ficou maravilhada com a oferta, mas não tinha meios de obter um alaúde sem que os pais soubessem que ela e James estavam se esgueirando para fora dos muros da mansão sem a devida autorização. James deu um jeito nisso, como ele sempre fazia. Os outros irmãos aliaram-se e eles conseguiram contrabandear o instrumento para dentro do quarto de Tessa. Na primeira aula, Oliver se ofereceu para cuidar de seu alaúde, para que ela não fosse pega. E ele cuidou, por todo o tempo em que ficou em Ostwick.

Oliver acabou se tornando um amigo, talvez até um irmão a mais para Tessa. Ele a protegia dos bêbados e dos mal intencionados e a ensinou muitas coisas além da música. Tudo o que ele a ensinou não eram coisas que uma menina nobre poderia saber, eram coisas triviais demais, mal educadas demais, _sujas_ demais. Mas ela realmente não se importava, ela se divertia muito com Oliver, e Oliver com ela. Ela sabia que ele também tinha um enorme carinho por ela e que ele a considerava da família. Os irmãos também se aproximaram muito dele, visto que eles tinham de se revezar para não levantar suspeitas dentro de casa.

Após vários meses, a mãe descobriu do acordo entre eles. Ela marchou com quatro guardas para dentro da taverna durante uma das lições de Tessa e causou uma cena digna de ópera dramática. Ela puxou a menina para longe do menestrel, quebrou seu alaúde enquanto um dos guardas segurava Frederick – que era quem estava com Tessa na hora – e os outros três arrastaram Oliver para fora do edifício. A mãe a fez assistir enquanto os guardas o espancavam e não se abalou pelo choro da menina. Exigiu que ele saísse de Ostwick ou ele escolheria entre os dedos, a língua ou a vida.

Durante a noite, ela acordou com um fraco estampido contra sua janela. Ao ir até sua varanda, viu Oliver acenando embaixo, o rosto inchado e quase irreconhecível da surra. Ela tentou fazê-lo ir embora, e ele foi, mas não antes de apontar para um canto do muro e se despedir com um gesto de mão e jogar-lhe um beijo. Na manhã seguinte, ela foi com até o lugar que ele havia indicado, e lá estava o alaúde _dele_ com um pequeno pedaço de papel rasgado e uma letra desleixada:

_Pequena Tessa,_

_Sinto muito que nossas aulas tenham acabado dessa maneira. Saiba que mesmo você sendo uma pirralha bem chata eu te admiro muito. Despeço-me de você por aqui, pois acho que se a senhora sua mãe me vir novamente ela vai cumprir com a promessa que me fez._

_Não tenho muito a lhe oferecer em troca de todo o carinho que você me deu, então só posso lhe dar a única coisa que tenho. Meu alaúde. Cuide bem dele ou voltarei especialmente para lhe puxar as orelhas até que você possa ser confundida com uma elfa. Brincadeira. Ou não._

_Obrigado. Não se meta em encrencas, irmãzinha._

_Adeus,_

_O._

Agora, depois de anos, ela ainda tinha o alaúde e estava novamente subindo numa árvore. Com dificuldade, é verdade, mas talvez fosse porque ela estava um pouco maior do que quando era criança e um pouco menos flexível. A lembrança doce que era Oliver na sua infância a encheu de saudades de uma das melhores épocas de sua vida, apesar de sua mãe. _Ela sempre teve um jeito estranho de demonstrar afeto, mesmo naquele tempo_. Tessa finalmente conseguiu se acomodar num dos galhos mais grossos da árvore e percebeu que um ramo da árvore da frente formava um arco quase simétrico sobre o caminho abaixo que conduzia ao lago congelado mais à frente. Ela ficou observando seus tons de azul, branco e preto. _E verde. Essa Brecha não dá descanso_. Sua cabeça doía só de lembrar todo o esforço que ainda teria que fazer para conseguir fechá-la. _Ah, os templários. Isso só melhora. Criador, dai-me forças para aguentar_.

“Ei, o que está fazendo aí em cima?”

Uma voz nasalada e esganiçada perguntou lá debaixo, tão de repente que Tessa perdeu o fôlego e quase perdeu o equilíbrio. Ela precisou se segurar com força no galho para que não caísse no chão frio e congelado.

“Sera?” Ela olhou para baixo, percebendo a elfa rindo enquanto ela botava uma mão sobre o peito para acalmar a respiração, “Não faça isso.”

“Não faça o quê? Falar com você?” Ela indagou, subindo ágil e silenciosa como uma gata na árvore em frente, exatamente na outra metade do arco. Tessa não respondeu e ao invés disso soltou um ruído de desaprovação. “Aproveitando o excelente ar frio da noite, é?”

“Não exatamente”, Tessa respondeu, voltando a contemplar o lago, “não consegui dormir. E ar frio nunca foi ‘excelente’.”

“Ah é, você é daquelas de fogo. Às vezes você age tão normal que eu esqueço que você faz essas coisas.”

“‘Essas coisas’? Magia?”

“É, é. Magos assustam as pessoas, mas você não assusta.”

“Obrigada. Eu acho”, Tessa riu ironicamente, “sabe, eu _sou_ uma pessoa normal. Não ‘ajo’ normal.”

“É, tá bom”, Sera disse, “Eu sei que você é. Mas magia...” Ela se sacudiu, como se para espantar algo, de um modo que a outra achou que ela fosse cair. Ao ter certeza que não, riu. “Do que você está rindo?”

“De você”, Tessa continuou, “você tem medo de magia.”

“Não tenho _medo_ de magia”, Sera corrigiu, “tenho respeito o suficiente para me manter longe. Se não posso enfiar flechas, então é estúpido me meter com isso, não é? Eu gosto de coisas _normais_. Não tem nada de normal em magia.”

“Quem diria, Sera gosta de normalidade.”

“É claro. Eu gosto de coisas que eu posso ver e tocar, que eu sei que posso acertar com flechas. Não como Andraste, mas é diferente, não é? Fé e tal. Eu não posso ver magia.”

“Aqui”, Tessa estendeu a mão direita e fez uma pequena bola fogo dançar sobre a palma, “você pode ver isso, não pode?”

“Sim, não sou cega”, Sera falou irritada, “eu quis dizer que não sei como você faz isso, você só faz. Eu sei como faço para segurar meu arco, como Cassandra e Blackwall empunham um escudo, como o Touro golpeia com aquele machadão dele. Mas eu não sei como vocês magos fazem magia.”

“Entendo”, ela disse baixo, “então você tem medo do que não compreende?”

“É, como essa Brecha. Toda essa coisa de Imaterial, espíritos, demônios... ah!” Ela agitou os braços, contrariada, “Só quero que isso acabe para eu poder voltar para minhas coisas normais, bater nuns nobres, roubar umas calças.”

“É isso o que você fazia antes da Inquisição?”

“Tinha as pegadinhas também. Não podemos esquecer das pegadinhas.”

“Oh, sim... Não gostei muito daquela com os cavalos. Nos atrasou um dia.”

“É, aquela não foi bem planejada. Desculpe. Então, o que você está fazendo aqui a essa hora? Não pensei que você subisse em árvores. Se bem que eu não deveria ficar tão surpresa, não é?”

“O que isso quer dizer?”

“Ah, aquela noite na taverna.”

“Criador, aquilo foi há quase dois meses, quando vocês vão esquecer?”

“Haha, não sei. Foi bem divertido. Você deveria se embebedar mais vezes. Você é uma bêbada divertida.”

“Oh, que ótimo. Obrigada pelo elogio.”

“De nada. Você ainda não respondeu.”

“O quê?”

“Por que está aqui, em cima de uma árvore, olhando para um maldito lago congelado, no meio da noite?”

“Oh, isso. Eu disse que não consegui dormir.”

“Por que não?”

Sera tinha seus defeitos. Era muito mal educada, falava alto demais, só pensava na diversão e no imediato, sem se importar muito com as consequências. Porém Tessa passou a se importar muito com ela, talvez porque ela a lembrasse _tanto_ de Oliver. E ela sabia também que poderia contar com Sera no que precisasse.

“Estou preocupada com o que está por vir.”

“Diz dos templários?” Sera estalou a língua, “Está certa em estar preocupada. Aqueles ali odeiam magos. Mas acho que vão te respeitar. Arauto de Andraste e tal.”

“Você acha?”

“Sim, mas se eles receberem a ordem, vão tentar te matar num piscar de olhos” Essa sinceridade bruta era uma das coisas que Tessa gostava na elfa – na maioria das vezes.

“Animador. Nunca me canso de lembrar isso.”

 * * *

 Surpreendentemente, Cullen acordou com um genuíno sentimento de que estava descansado. Espreguiçou-se da cabeça aos pés se deliciando com a sensação que o alongamento lhe proporcionava e levantou-se para o dia. Fez sua higiene matinal rapidamente antes de jogar um travesseiro em Rylen e mandá-lo acordar para os trabalhos do dia.

“Esse bordel está te matando”, ele disse em tom de reprovação.

“Não, amigo”, Rylen respondeu sonolento, deslizando para fora da cama, “está me mantendo vivo.”

“Posso ver.”

“Nem todos nós conseguimos viver de uma noite. E depois conseguir a mulher que deseja _de fato_.”

“Já lhe disse que a Investigadora não morde.”

“Ah, mas eu espero que morda. Haha!”

Rolando os olhos, Cullen saiu do chalé e caminhou brevemente pelo campo de treinamento onde um de seus tenentes supervisionava os recrutas. Ao longe, ouviu risadas, peculiares e familiares, vindas da fogueira central do acampamento. Ele sabia que quase todo o círculo interno da Arauto se reunia ali para as refeições, inclusive alguns batedores mais chegados, como Harding. Leliana e Josephine também faziam companhia de vez em quando. Adan era uma presença rara, mas por vezes também estava lá. Leliana, Cassandra, Varric e Tessa já o haviam convidado _algumas_ vezes para participar, mas ele sempre recusou. Evitar socialização era uma regra não dita que ele tinha, desde os eventos ocorridos na Torre do Círculo de Ferelden e de Kirkwall. Ele esperava que, assim, as pessoas parariam de o abordar e tentar chamá-lo para qualquer evento social ou mesmo engatar uma conversa, mas, Criador, como ele estava errado.

Leliana o conheceu em sua época no Círculo e, desde então, tentou alguns truques para fazê-lo se abrir a outras pessoas; certa vez, ela chegou bem perto. Cassandra insistia mais vigorosamente. Varric em uma ocasião lhe disse que sorrir fazia bem para a saúde, e estar com outras pessoas ajudava na questão. E Tessa...

Muito mudou em relação à Tessa. Quando ela chegou, era apenas a sobrevivente da explosão no Templo das Cinzas Sagradas, inconvenientemente uma maga. Então, a Arauto de Andraste. Tornou-se peça fundamental na Inquisição, e, mesmo assim, ele não fazia questão de _conversar_ com ela, apesar de tê-la achado excepcionalmente atraente. Satisfazia seus anseios pensando nela e, conforme ela se aproximava, ele começou a perceber nuances dela que nunca tinha visto – talvez muito por falta de interesse. A preocupação, o humor sempre leve, o carinho com _todos_ , inclusive com ele – que sequer era muito simpático nas conversas; a prova disso era o golpe baixo que era o tabuleiro de xadrez que ela havia lhe dado. Quase que imediatamente após conhecê-la, quando ela estava longe, seu pensamento ia junto. Sua concentração, sua facilidade de trabalhar, tudo o que normalmente o mantinha são iam embora junto com ela. _E agora, depois de beijá-la... Andraste me proteja..._ Não que ele estivesse apaixonado, ele não estava. Mas tinha certeza que estava andando um caminho perigoso, vendado e com um sorriso estúpido no rosto.

Tessa o pegou encarando-a. Rapidamente sentiu aquele infame rubor subir-lhe do pescoço às pontas das orelhas. Ela sorria para ele, inclinada para a esquerda, e aquela era a melhor visão que ele poderia receber de manhã. Ele sorriu de volta, mas estava certo de que não foi nem metade tão gracioso quanto o dela. Na medida em que ele começava a prestar atenção ao que estava em volta dela, percebeu que ela estava sentada entre Cassandra e Josephine, com um livro de capa vermelha no colo. Ela e Cassandra estavam num tom de vermelho tão intenso e as respirações tão ofegantes que o fez franzir o cenho. Josephine cobria uma viva gargalhada com as mãos.

“Crespo, venha!” Ouviu Varric o chamar alegremente, “Junte-se a nós por uma vez na vida, sim? Não vai te matar.”

Bufando, Cullen aceitou o convite daquela vez – talvez fosse o melhor a fazer, tendo em vista o modo como ele ficou parado em frente a eles, olhando – e se contentou com o lugar vago ao lado do Touro de Ferro. Ele cumprimentou todos à fogueira e sentou-se, após se servir de uma xícara de chá e um pedaço de pão duro.

“Então você é um templário, hein?” O qunari perguntou encarando-o com seu único olho.

“Era”, ele corrigiu, “e como você sabe disso?

“Certo. Ben-Hassrath. Você pode sair da Ordem, mas a Ordem não sai de você.”

“O que quer dizer?”

“Tudo em você grita ‘templário’, Comandante. Você não precisa usar sua armadura brilhante quando treina seus soldados para se protegerem atrás do escudo igual um templário para eu perceber que você é... digo, _foi_ um templário.”

Cullen enganchou a conversa com o Touro, ao mesmo tempo que Blackwall se juntou enquanto eles discutiam sobre os tipos de armas que um guerreiro poderia usar. De vez em quando, ele lançava olhares à Tessa, na ponta oposta do círculo em volta da fogueira, mas ela continuou entretida naquele livro, que agora Josephine puxava de sua mão e arregalava os olhos para o conteúdo da página, escondendo a boca com uma das mãos. Estava muito longe para ele enxergar o título e, depois de um tempo, simplesmente desistiu de tentar ler. Aproveitou como era agradável estar naquela roda, ouvir as risadas e compartilhar a refeição, tão bom que ele pensou em repetir em outras ocasiões.

Mas aquilo só fazia a sensação de insegurança quanto à próxima missão da Arauto lhe estrangular. Ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo em Therinfal, e a incerteza pesava em seu peito enquanto ele observava Tessa e seus companheiros de batalha ali, tão à vontade uns com os outros, tão em harmonia e com tanta cumplicidade. Doía pensar na magnitude do que eles estavam fazendo e no fardo que carregavam.

Ele se levantou, pedindo licença e se aproximou de Leliana, cochichando-lhe ao ouvido que precisava que o conselho de guerra se reunisse. Ao fazer o mesmo com Tessa, Josephine e Cassandra, que ainda estavam rindo juntas do livro vermelho – dessa vez com mais discrição e controlando cuidadosamente a respiração –, percebeu que elas não estavam notando que ele estava próximo. Tessa ergueu os olhos para onde ele estava sentado e, quando não o viu lá, procurou em volta. Apenas então ela reparou que ele estava muito perto e puxou o livro de Cassandra de volta e se sentou em cima dele. Cullen franziu novamente as sobrancelhas e ficou curioso. Talvez ele a perguntasse mais tarde.

"Comandante!" Ela exclamou, respirando forte, tentando disfarçar com um sorriso inocente.

"Minhas senhoras", ele cumprimentou, decidido a não comentar sobre o livro, "preciso da presença de vocês na sala de guerra quando puderem."

"Está bem, Comandante", Josephine disse se levantando em sua melhor postura de nobreza, "temos tempo agora, não?"

"Sim, é claro", Cassandra falou com Tessa concordando com a cabeça ao seu lado, "vão em frente. Nós, hm... temos que..."

"Resolver uma coisa", Tessa riu baixinho, "não é?"

"Sim. Estaremos lá em alguns minutos."

Ele fez uma breve reverência e girou sobre os calcanhares, seguindo Leliana e Josephine até a sala de guerra, enquanto ouvia as risadinhas das outras duas atrás de si se distanciando. Conforme caminhava, sua mente estava trabalhando à toda potência, calculando os riscos, pensando em estratégias e nos melhores planos de ação e sempre chegava à mesma conclusão.

Eles esperaram poucos minutos até a chegada de Tessa e Cassandra. Elas não estavam mais vermelhas nem ofegantes, mas em suas formas mais elegantes, e ele demorou-se ao contemplar Tessa, talvez mais do que deveria.

“Então, Comandante”, Josephine iniciou, ao que Cullen descansou as mãos no pomo da espada, “o que aconteceu?”

“Bem”, ele respirou fundo, atentando-se ao mapa à sua frente para não encarar o olhar de nenhuma das mulheres, “pensei bastante sobre nossa última reunião e, por mais que eu tente, não consigo concordar totalmente com o plano que traçamos.”

“Como assim?” Cassandra perguntou.

“É um grande risco para qualquer um ir até uma fortaleza às cegas. Mandar uma maga a uma fortaleza às cegas e lotada de templários não faz sentido. É perigoso para ela...”, ele se interrompeu, encontrando o olhar de Tessa do outro lado da mesa e continuou, “...e também para seus companheiros. Eles podem ser vistos como cúmplices. Não estou convencido de que eles vão querer negociar facilmente com ela.”

“Sabemos que é um risco...” Leliana começou, mas ele não deixou que ela terminasse.

“Tem certeza que devemos correr esse risco, Leliana?” Ele explodiu, elevando a voz, enquanto fitava a Irmã Rouxinol, “Tes... A Arauto é a única que pode fechar as fissuras e, sem ela, a Brecha continuará. O Criador sabe o que pode acontecer.”

“Tudo bem”, ele ouviu a voz calma e doce de Tessa e a olhou novamente, “o que você sugere, Cullen?”

“Eu era um templário”, suspirou, “sei como lidar com eles. Se você me autorizar, Arauto, gostaria de ir à Fortaleza Therinfal com seu grupo.”

“Oh!” Ela exclamou com uma expressão de genuína surpresa, sem conseguir se decidir para quem observar. Os lábios rosados estavam parcialmente separados, a língua os umedeceu rapidamente, e ela mordeu o lábio inferior, “Acho que... se você tem certeza...”

“Tenho certeza.”

“Então sim, preciso de toda a ajuda que conseguir.”

“Está decidido então”, a Embaixadora finalizou, “Comandante, apresse-se na preparação. A comitiva parte dentro de duas noites.”


End file.
